Nuestra Sangre
by anita675
Summary: ULTIMO CAPITULO. Alguien quiere ser perdonado pero no puede perdonar, la gran disyuntiva de Harry al enfrentarte con su mejor amigo y el mejor amigo de sus padres. DISFRUTEN DE ESTE CAPITULO, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS.
1. Imborrable

**La historia es mía y los personajes son de JK. **

**Nuestra Sangre.**

"_**Se pueden olvidar muchas cosas pero el ser padre o padre… NUNCA"**_

**Nota: Un recién nacido que será borrado de la memoria de sus progenitores para así proteger el futuro del mundo mágico. No obstante, las sensaciones de los padres de sentirse incompletos les llevarán a una búsqueda dentro de sus propios recuerdos.**

**Nota2: No es una historia con una trama muy profunda sin embargo el mensaje que intento plasmar lo es, principalmente porque pienso que abandonar ya sea por fuerza mayor o simplemente por estupidez humana a una criatura indefensa, es nefasto y que pese a todo, esas personas nunca se olvidarán que algún día tuvieron una vida dentro suyo y que la única forma de olvidar es morir o nacer de nuevo. **

**El enfoque que intento darle a esta historia se irá desarrollando a través de los capítulos aunque se dejará expreso desde ya. Sólo espero que disfruten de la lectura y reflexionen un poco más allá de estás palabras.... **

**Nota3: Y la última… la idea esta basada en situaciones de mi entorno entre otras cosas.**

**Capitulo 01: Imborrable.**

Palabras inútiles.

Dicen que el ser humano no es nadie sin la utilización de las palabras o signos lingüísticos, que sin ellas la comunicación e interacción no existen y que son la base de un mundo globalizado. Este mismo mundo que dentro de todos sus misterios está inmerso en una cruel guerra donde pocos son tus aliados y muchos tus enemigos, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar sin piedad. Aquí, las palabras ya no valen nada y la comunicación en signos puede costar la vida misma, es por ello que las miradas son el lenguaje perfecto; intimo y suave e inmensamente favorable entre dos personas a las cuales el amor es un fruto prohibido y por ende fue inevitable no probar, viviendo su propio mundo a sus anchas hasta limites insospechados.

Es increíble como la complicidad de una mirada puede guardar tantos secretos y emociones: solo basta una pequeña conexión para descifrar ese código que para terceras personas es inexplicable pero para la pareja es el reflejo del alma que a gritos intenta decir el mayor de los secretos; allí, cuando todos comenzaban a cenar… él la observa con detenimiento, se sostienen la mirada con emoción, cualquier movimiento mal ejecutado pondría en evidencia la verdad, pero ¿Cuál es? ¿Su relación? Sí, casi, algo se lo decía… su corazón se rompe momentáneamente a raíz de que el novio de ella le ofrece algo de comer pero su respuesta es negativa seguido de un gesto que el muchacho no paso desapercibido, en realidad nada de ella lo es para él; solo un gesto delator de esa verdad que los ojos de ella se lo confirman en silencio

Ese gesto que el tantas veces vio en las telenovelas de su tía Petunia; esas donde la muchacha se desmayaba y casi siempre era por una razón, esa maravillosa razón. Sonríes. No puede evitarlo, su corazón se acelera tan abruptamente que en cualquier momento se le iba a salir del pecho, sin más, le mira pidiendo salir de allí antes de cometer una locura, ella asiente con discreción; sale primero con la excusa de no sentirse bien, nadie dice nada y su novio no se ofrece para acompañarle. El muchacho espera con paciencia contenida y pasado unos minutos se levanta con un sobre en la mano argumentando que tiene una cita con un profesor, todos asienten, después de todo, su destino le `permite esas "licencias".

En cuanto sale del comedor y nadie lo ve, corre, corre como si su vida dependiera de ello hasta llegar al encuentro en aquella habitación; testigo mudo de ese amor que floreció antes de que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta. Allí estaba ella, sentada en aquel sofá, se acerca a ella expectante casi sin fuerzas por haber corrido. Le observas, pides en silencio la confirmación, esta vez, salida de sus labios, coges su mano dándole a entender que estás y siempre estarás allí pese a los obstáculos. Que la amas.

Ella sonríe, lo sabe… no necesita que se lo digan y sin más, confiesa lo que su mirada ya le había expresado.

"_Estoy embarazada" "Vamos a ser padres"._

Sonríe al recordar ese momento.

Casi nueve meses lo separan de ese momento donde su corazón latía con más fuerza de lo habitual desde esa noche sus miradas fueron más intensas al igual que la seguridad de sus vidas que estaban en riesgo, aún así, continuaron adelante con un secreto más que ocultar ante sus amigos y que hasta el día de hoy no conocen. Este día donde comienza un nuevo y último año escolar que tal vez sea el más crucial en la vida de todos.

- ¿En que piensas? – preguntó Ron a su amigo que permanecía frente suyo en un estado, extraño; en uno de los vagones camino a Hogwarts.

- Cosas – respondió el moreno de forma escueta pero ante la mirada de su pelirrojo amigo, improviso – Voldemort, tal vez este sea el año en el cual tenga que enfrentarme a él

- No debes preocuparte – habló Hermione al lado de Ron – todo saldrá bien, debes tener fe.

- Gracias – le sonrió este a la castaña quien le correspondió de igual manera

- Tengo hambre – soltó Ron interrumpiendo la conexión mental entre su novia y amigo – voy a comprar ¿Quieren algo? – preguntó a lo que ambos negaron – vengo enseguida – anunció levantándose de u lugar no sin antes darle un beso a su novia en los labios.

Suspiró.

A pesar de todo y saber que ella lo amaba con la misma intensidad que él, no podía evitar sentir celos ante ese tipo de escenas que cada día dolían más y solo se limitaba a no hacer ni decir nada, él solo era el mejor amigo y nada más. Su rol en esa cruel historia estaba junto a la hermana menor de Ron; Ginny, era ella supuestamente quien sería la futura señora Potter, un titulo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sea algún día para la mujer sentada frente suya.

- Te extrañe – soltó Harry en un susurro que la castaña escuchó – cada día en la casa de mis tíos fue un infierno – comentó en un suspiro ahogado

- Debiste ir a la madriguera – reprocho la castaña pero el moreno negó con una triste sonrisa – no has hablado con ella – leyendo su expresión.

- No – dijo – y no sé que hubiera hecho si aceptaba la invitación de Ron, no quería escuchar su intercambio de cartas contigo y mucho menos soportar los intentos de Ginny por retomar nuestra "relación" – contó – suficiente tenía con las cuatro cartas diarias que me enviaba.

- Te entiendo – sonrió Hermione – Ron también me enviaba cartas pero no conteste a ninguna – recalcó al moreno a quien le volvió el alma al cuerpo – no fue fácil estar con mis padre y fingir que nada había cambiado desde la última vez que los vi.

- ¿Te sentiste bien? – inquirió preocupado, sentándose al orilla del asiento para tomarle las manos a su compañera – me hubieras avisado, habría ido a tu casa – le miro y reflexiono lo que significaba su última frase – tal vez …

- Es mi padre, no un monstruo – rió ella viendo el terror en los ojos de Harry Potter – te has enfrentado a peores peligros, no debes temerle.

- En esos peligros usaba varita, Hermione – dijo asustado – tú padre usará un arma muggle o peor aún sus manos para ahogarme, en esos casos prefiero combatir contra mortifagos – aseguró ante las risas de la castaña que fueron opacadas por la intromisión de dos hombres

- Miren a quien me encontré – dijo Ron en cuanto la puerta fue abierta provocando que las manos entrelazadas de ambos jóvenes se soltarán de improviso, gesto que el pelirrojo no notó, no así el segundo hombre.

- Remus – soltó Harry levantándose de su lugar con fluidez, no quería mostrarse nervioso - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tranquilo – sonrió saludando a Hermione – no hay ningún problema, si eso es lo que piensas.

- Entonces – habló Hermione tomando asiento nuevamente

- Seré su profesor – soltó, dejando al trío sorprendido con la noticia – el profesor Dumbledore consideró que en estos tiempos es mejor rodearse de aliados y no de personas desconocidas, haré defensa y otro compañero encantamientos.

- ¿Otro? – preguntó Ron al lado de su novia - ¿Lo conoces bien?

- Claro – asintió el licantropodo – es de confianza, además su actual profesor está muy enfermo y no podrá dar clases por lo menos este año.

- Si tú lo dices – dijo Harry en un suspiro – por lo menos te tenemos a ti – sonrió.

- Gracias – susurró este observando al hijo de sus mejores amigos – por cierto ¿Porqué decidiste quedarte en casa de tus tíos? – preguntó, a lo que el moreno tuvo que acomodarse en su asiento – el profesor Dumbledore quedó extrañado.

- Ya veo – susurró pensativo – no lo sé, creo que necesitaba un tiempo para pensar… no es un año fácil – explicó tratando de no desviar la mirada hacia la castaña pese a saber que ella le observaba.

- Intuía esa respuesta y se lo dije al profesor – argumentó Remus con calma – aunque él pensó que en caso de arrepentimiento de tu decisión podrías haber ido con Hermione

- Lo pensé – soltó sin querer, sintiendo la mirada de su amigo sobre su nuca. Se tranquilizó, si usaba las palabras correctas, saldría airoso – pero Hermione quería pasar tiempo junto a sus padres y no quería causarle molestias.

- Nunca serás una molestia, Harry – confesó ella, llamando la atención de los tres hombres – siempre que necesites algún tipo de ayuda, allí estaré.

Nadie dijo nada.

Nuevamente, esa conexión se hizo presente en ambos jóvenes que al parecer nunca necesitarían de las extensas palabras para expresar todo lo que sus almas ya sabían. Todo esto a vista y paciencia del pelirrojo que apenas si podía descifrar ese juego de miradas entre su novia y mejor amigo, jamás había sincronizado en ese lenguaje, siempre relegado a un plano inferior por no entender aquello que no se explicaba con las palabras. Pero Remus, siempre percibió esa especial conexión que existía entre los jóvenes y que pese a no cambiar, está vez, observó algo distinto desde que entró en aquel vagón donde sus manos estaban entrelazadas y ahora cuando un brillo especial cruzaba sus ojos, sobre todo en Hermione.

Se sintió extraño; sentía que revivía algo, que veía algo nuevamente pero no sabía con exactitud que era.

O tal vez sí.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo y solo interrumpido en ocasiones donde algunos compañeros pasaban a saludar al trío y nada fuera de lo común ocurrió durante el trayecto que para la pareja fue el más largo e incomodo. En cuanto el tren se detuvo tomaron sus cosas y salieron hacia el exterior donde ya se escuchaba a Hagrid llamando a los alumnos de primero, quienes nerviosos y asustados se acercaban al semigigante. En cuanto el trío se embarcó en los carruajes, Remus se despidió porque necesitaba arreglar algunos asuntos, no dijeron nada, solo se limitaron a asentir y decirle que lo verían en la cena.

El trayecto hacia el castillo fue menos incomodo y silencioso; Harry y Ron conversaban acerca de los horarios de entrenamiento de Quidditch mientras que Hermione leía un pequeño libro sin titulo alguno, algo que llamo la atención de su novio.

- ¿De que es? – preguntó Ron interrumpiendo su charla con Harry – nunca lees cosas sin titulo aparente.

- Esta cosa es un libro, Ron – argumentó ella molesta – y que poco me conoces; nunca juzgo un libro por su portada una que por cierto si tiene – aclaró mostrándole la contra tapa donde se decía "Primeros auxilios" – siempre es útil saberlo más aún con ustedes dos en Quidditch.

- Tenemos la varita – menciono el pelirrojo.

- Es buena idea – habló Harry al notar un inminente discusión peor aún cuando él mismo sabía que ese libro no se trataba precisamente de primeros auxilios – nunca se saben cuando serán de utilidad.

Ron asintió y Hermione solo le agradeció con la mirada, sabía que esa discusión era una evidente perdida de tiempo. Continuaron con el trayecto hacia el castillo que poco a poco comenzaba a verse más imponente.

- De nuevo en casa – susurró Hermione al moreno.

&

Camino por el pasillo hasta encontrarse con la entrada a la oficina del profesor Dumbledore que estaba desprotegida de contraseña, subió las escaleras hacia la puerta de la oficina que se encontraba entre abierta. Golpeó con los nudillos e ingreso cuidadosamente.

- Permiso – susurró Remus observando como el director ordenaba unos papeles – buenas noches, profesor – saludo.

- Remus – dijo – pensé que no llegarías, Eric estuvo a punto de ir a buscarte

- ¿Está aquí? – inquirió el licantropodo

- Debe estar en el comedor – contó – y como te fue con Harry, lograste averiguar porque no paso las vacaciones en la madriguera

- Algo así – menciono Remus pensativo – y confirmó mis suposiciones; dijo que necesitaba un espacio para estar solo y pensar

- Crees que fue sincero – preguntó el director pensativo

- Sí, lo creo – afirmó extrañado ante las preguntas del profesor – dudo mucho que este ocultado algo además es normal que busque un espacio para reflexionar después de todo son tiempos difíciles.

- Espero que tengas razón – dijo este no muy convencido – ya es hora, pronto comenzará la ceremonia de bienvenida – anunció.

El licantropodo asintió en silencio pese a tener dudas a la desconfianza del director de Hogwarts, tal vez vio algo que el auror no se dio cuenta o simplemente dudaba de las razones del "niño que vivió" para quedarse con sus tíos. Sin más, emprendió camino junto a Albus al gran comedor donde ya una gran cantidad de alumnos esperaba la llegada de los alumnos de primer año. Se sentó en un extremo de la inmensa mesa de profesores, a unos puestos de distancia de su compañero que al divisarlo le hizo un gesto amistoso que él correspondió.

Observó la mesa de su ex casa donde Harry ya se encontraba sentado junto a sus amigos charlando tranquilamente; a pesar de no compartir por completo la opinión del profesor Dumbledore, si consideraba que el pelinegro les ocultaba algo. Suspiro cansado, ya mañana tendría tiempo para averiguar un poco más.

Si tan solo supiera que a partir de mañana todo sería diferente.

- Ya no doy más – exclamo Ron una vez terminada la cena y ahora se encontrará junto a los demás en su sala común.

- Será porque no dejaste nada en la mesa – bromeó Harry sentándose en el sofá – que apetito amigo – palmoteando su hombro – aunque yo también me siento cansado.

- Debió ser el viaje – argumentó su amiga parada frente de ambos con un aspecto cansino – ya es tarde, me voy a dormir – anunció despidiéndose de su novio con un leve beso en los labios y de su amigo con cercano beso en la comisura de los labios; se observaron unos segundos para luego romper la conexión, permitiéndole a la castaña subir por las escaleras.

Un incomodo silencio surgió de ambos amigos que a pesar de estar rodeados por más alumnos de Gryffindor, a su alrededor pareció crearse una barrera externa entre ellos y los demás, tanto así que podrían jurar que escuchaban la respiración del otro. A pesar de eso y como muy pocas veces Ron se atrevió a romper con ese silencio que calaba en sus oídos.

- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó el pelirrojo causando sorpresa en el moreno – te he notado muy pensativo durante el día y comienzo a sospechar que no es por Voldemort precisamente.

- En parte, lo es – respondió clavando su mirada en algún punto del suelo – pero también hay otras cosas las que me preocupan.

- Mi hermana – afirmó este sosteniendo su mirada en su amigo – te envió cientos de cartas este verano y no fuiste capaz de responder ni una sola – le reprocho - ¿Acaso ese es tú motivo para no ir a mi casa?

- No entiendes, es más profundo que eso – le miró sin llegar a exaltarse – tengo cosas que hablar con Ginny pero no quiero hacerlo a través de una carta – explicó – están y van a pasar muchas cosas, y debo reflexionar cada una de ellas.

- ¿De qué hablas? – inquirió Ron intrigado. Su amigo le ocultaba algo y eso le colocaba nervioso

- No puedo decírtelo – negó en un suspiro ahogado; sino quería confesar la verdad, debía salir allí, ahora – voy a caminar, no tengo sueño – anunció pero antes de que se incorporara del sillón, Ron le tomo de la muñeca y dijo.

- Si ya no quieres a mi hermana – comenzó – habla con ella y no sigas creándole falsas ilusiones.

Solo asintió.

Sin nada más que decir salió de la sala común con rumbo desconocido, necesitaba pensar en las próximas decisiones que tomaría y que pese a no quererlo, dañaría a más de una persona. Desplegó el mapa del merodeador para asegurarse que el odioso celador no lo descubra por los pasillos, observó que se encontraba muy alejado de él para descubrirlo, por lo que emprendió camino hacia la oficina de Remus; ya no soportaba más, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien de confianza. Con rapidez de desplazo por los pasillos que hasta esas alturas de la noche se encontraban desiertos.

En cuanto llegó frente a la puerta la golpeó con los nudillos un tanto apresurado, no tenía la capa de su padre producto de la abrupta salida de la sala común y pese a tener el mapa consigo, se sentía desprotegido.

- ¿Harry? – nombró extrañado el actual profesor de defensa - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Necesito hablar contigo – dijo - ¿Estás ocupado?

- No, para nada – negó el castaño – adelante pasa – dejándole entrar a la oficina y cerrar la puerta tras de si – siéntate – ofreció, observando como el moreno dejaba en blanco el mapa y lo depositaba sobre el escritorio - ¿Dé que quieres hablar? – comenzó apoyándose en el escritorio – es sobre Voldemort.

- No – contesto el muchacho con cierta ironía en su voz, como queriendo que ese si fuera el motivo de sus preocupaciones – es un poco más personal que eso – comentó – y más problemático

- Comprendo – murmuro Remus – debo suponer que es el motivo por el cual no fuiste a la madriguera este verano ¿Cierto? – argumentó observando como Harry asentía en silencio – problemas con algún Weasleys – se aventuró nuevamente – Ginny.

- Sí, ella – murmuró – es una situación difícil

- ¿Difícil? – le miró el castaño – según tengo entendido, ustedes tuvieron una relación – afirmo pero Harry lo negó – ya no.

- En realidad, nunca fue nada formal – explicó – decidí que lo mejor era distanciarnos por un tiempo hasta que todo estuviera más tranquilo pero ahora no sé que hacer, no quiero seguir alimentando esa ilusión que jamás llegara a concretarse.

- Ya veo – murmuró pensativo – algo cambio, no es así – aserto

- Sí – aceptó sonriendo – han sucedido muchas cosas y me di cuanta que lo que llegué a sentir por ella no era más que hermandad – confesó cerrando los ojos con cansancio – amo a otra persona.

- Escúchame – susurró Remus – creo que si realmente no quieres alimentar las ilusiones de Ginny, debes hablar con ella porque sino su dolor será peor – le aconsejó – y con respecto a… - se interrumpió al escuchar el picoteo de una lechuza en la ventanilla.

Rodeo el escritorio para abrirle a la lechuza, más específicamente Hedwing, quien se ubico con elegancia frente al moreno quien al reconocer que esta llevaba una pequeña carta su expresión cambio de confusión a preocupación y para cuando desato y leyó la nota una sonrisa ilumino su rostro a más no poder, algo que por supuesto llamo profundamente la atención del licantropodo, que observó como Harry se levantaba torpemente de su silla.

- ¿Sucedió algo? – preguntó Remus ante la acción de Harry

- Sí, o sea, no – rectifico el moreno con esa sonrisa un tanto extraña – es solo que recordé algo y tengo que irme – explicó dirigiéndose hacia la puerta – y no te preocupes, resolveré mis problemas muy pronto, buenas noches – se despidió mientras avanzaba hacia atrás hasta chocar con la puerta – lo siento – rió girando la perilla de la puerta para después salir por ella.

- ¿Harry? – se dijo Remus extrañado por el comportamiento tan extraño del muchacho; hace menos de un minuto se encontraba acongojado por no hallar soluciones y ahora, de un momento a otro, era el hombre más feliz mundo por una nota que no sabía ni su contenido y mucho menos su remitente; observó a Hedwing con la esperanza de algún indicio pero nada, solo se limito a ulular para emprender vuelo nuevamente, acto que hizo que unas cuantas hojas y pergaminos cayeran al suelo, entre ellos, un viejo pergamino que el hombre lobo bien conocía.

&

Corría por las escaleras hacia la sala común de Gryffindor como si su vida dependiera de ello y hasta cierto punto así lo era. Desde que leyó esa nota que su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, poco importaba ya, ponerse o no en evidencia, solo quería llegar cuando antes a su sala común. Quien diría que dos simples palabras daría inicio a una serie de sensaciones que eran las responsables de que siguiera corriendo, esas palabras que dentro de poco cobrarían sentido, un cálido sentido; "Es hora". Vagas palabras para aquel pobre ignorante que no comprende una simple mirada y por ende las palabras.

No supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió pero rogaba porque hubiera sido menos de cinco minutos, jamás llegaría a perdonarse que le pasará algo a Hermione o su bebé. Dio la contraseña y entro a la sala común con el alma en un hilo, no sabiendo muy bien con la imagen con la cual se iba a encontrar, para su confusión: ella no estaba; se desespero pensando una infinidad de cosas que pudieron pasarle desde un secuestro hasta que algún alumno la hubiese llevado a la enfermería. De pronto y casi de forma instintiva corrió hasta las habitaciones femeninas burlando el sistema anti-chicos de las escaleras.

- ¡Hermione! – exclamó el moreno tan solo abrir la puerta, no importando que alguna alumna lo escuchará. Observó la habitación encontrándose con la castaña sentada en la orilla de la cama con un gesto de dolor impreso en su rostro mientras se agarraba su abultado vientre, ese que astutamente habían ocultado ante los Weasleys, los Granger, la orden y todo el mundo mágico – tranquila, ya estoy aquí – susurró en cuanto llegó a su lado - ¿Y tus compañeras? – preguntó agitado por la carrera

- D-Dormidas – aclaró ella a duras penas mientras se apoyaba en Harry, acto que dolía mucho – sabía que llegarías así y silencie sus camas… no puedo más, me duele – soltando un gemido.

- Entonces, transportémonos – menciono sacando de su bolsillo una pluma para luego hechizarla.

- No podemos – negó ella – sabes que es imposible…

- No hay tiempo – susurró siguiendo con los movimientos de su varita – además he estado investigando y creo saber como romper con la barrera.

- Nos descubrirán – murmuro con nuevo gesto de dolor

- Tome mis precauciones – le sonríe tranquilizándola un poco – y si nos descubrieran no me importa… solo me importan ustedes – confesó abrazándola por los hombros para disponerse a marchar – no importa lo que pase, te amo.

- Yo también te amo – susurró Hermione sujetando la pluma que era usada como trasladador y antes de desaparecer, beso a aquel hombre a quien en verdad pertenecía mucho antes de tan siquiera saberlo, siempre fue y seguirá siendo así, más aún cuando esa venda que cubría los ojos de ambos por fin había caído al suelo.

&

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados dejando que la suave brisa de la noche se agolpará en su rostro haciéndole sentir vivo, una sensación que hace poco había descubierto y que disfrutaba cada vez que podía. Suspiró, pese a comenzar de nuevo no podía borrar las dolorosas huellas del pasado que eran parte su alma; empuño su mano en el afeitar de la ventana jurándose a si mismo que nadie más pasaría por su desgracia, ese fue el principal motivo por el cual acepto ese trabajo pese a no conocer bien ese mundo pero las promesas que cumplen, más aún cuando son contigo mismo. Cerró la ventana de su nueva oficina para disponerse a dormir, había sido un día lleno de emociones nuevas y se sentía exhausto, tomo unos cuantos documentos que leería antes de dormir y ya comenzaba a acercarse hacia la puerta cuando unos fuertes golpes se escucharon, alguien estaba realmente desesperado.

- ¿Remus? – dijo extrañado de ver al auror a esas altas horas de noche y más aún cuando parecía que había corrido miles de kilómetros - ¿Qué te sucede?

- Debemos… ir con el profesor…. – habló este agitado – Eric, no hay tiempo!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el auror era arrastrado por su compañero hacia la oficina del profesor Dumbledore. No dijo nada… al parecer la noche para Eric Miller a penas si comenzaba.

&

Extraño sentimiento.

Uno que solo un hombre que está próximo a ser padre puede conocer con todo su ser; algo cálido que estuvo alojado por nueve meses y que ahora se esparcía por todo su cuerpo causándole tranquilidad, una que pese a todo pronostico bélico, él siente y se deja llevar por el. Sonríe al verse reflejado en el ventanal cerrado por dos persianas donde por fin podrá ver al fruto del amor oculto pero sincero, ese pedacito suyo de la mujer que ama, contaba los segundos por tenerla entre sus brazos y cuidar de ella como el mayor de los tesoros aunque en realidad debía cuidar a dos tesoros, sus tesoros.

Estaba a punto de volverse a sentar en una de las sillas cuando escucha; un alarido… un llanto tan fuerte y lleno de vida que solo le hizo confirmar su secreta promesa. Se acercó al vidrio aún cerrado por las persianas tratando de ver algo. Realmente la imagen era graciosa ya que prácticamente se encontraba pegado al vidrio eso sumado a que se encontraba tan concentrado que al momento de abrir las persianas no pudo evitar pegar un brinco.

Sencillamente hermosa.

Toda su atención estaba centrada en aquella criaturita que seguía llorando como si su vida dependiera de ello, y que a pesar de no tener mucho se podía divisar algunos rebeldes rizos castaños heredados de su madre, sus pequeños ojos no podía observarlos producto de las lágrimas tanto de ella como de él de la sola emoción, su corazón estaba a punto de explotar de tanta felicidad. Observó como la enfermera le indica que podía hacer ingreso a la sala, lógicamente no se hizo de rogar, se acomodo el vestuario que debía llevar si quería ingresar. Solo era cuestión de girar la perilla para encontrarse con las que eran su razón de vivir.

Un estruendo.

Tan rápido y certero que el muchacho no alcanzó a reaccionar y para cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba en el suelo con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza; un hechizo que lo aturdió al punto de nublar su visión pese a aún posee sus gafas, solo oía a lo lejos como los gritos de los funcionarios se multiplican por todo el hospital, temió lo peor… mortifagos. Su corazón comenzó a latir con terror y a sudar frío, trato de incorporarse pero era inútil, lo habían inmovilizado. No lo querían a él. Su hija.

A pesar de todo el alboroto podía oír perfectamente el llanto asustado de su hija recién nacida, escuchó los gritos desesperados de Hermione y los enfermeros que no sabían que ocurría hasta que de pronto… silencio. Sin antes a verse percatado un sujeto estaba frente suyo observándole con detenimiento, quiso gritarle, maldecirle y porque no matarlo, sin duda alguna era su atacante y cabecilla de todo eso pero tuvo que silenciarse ante la acción del sujeto. Desde su túnica saco su varita y apuntó sin titubear al moreno quien sostenía la respiración ante el próximo movimiento de su atacante.

¿Torturarlo? O ¿Matarlo? Era la interrogante del muchacho.

Para su desgracia este pensaba en otro hechizo; más dañino, letal, despiadado y cruel no acabarían con el cuerpo sino con la mente, los recuerdos… aquellos que para cualquier humano son vitales es donde se encuentra nuestro pasado y nuestro futuro, nuestra esencia. Él lo presintió, supo lo que sucedería en tan solo unos segundos pero aún así no tuvo miedo y a pesar de no divisar su rostro lo desafió no importando las consecuencias, porque sabía que a pesar que a la mañana siguiente no recordaría a su hija en su corazón siempre estaría ese recuerdo imborrable, ese primer recuerdo de cuando la vio por primera vez y no solo eso, sino también, todas aquellas sensaciones que experimento cuando supo que sería padre. Sonrió insolente. Dándole a entender que la única forma de olvidar todos esos momentos felices sería matarlo o mejor aún, el no haber nacido nunca.

Escuchó murmurar la palabra que acabaría con sus recuerdos y segundos antes de que el hechizo golpeará su cuerpo se hizo la fiera promesa de no olvidarla. Promesa que sin saberlo Hermione también se hacía antes de ser desmemorizada.

Porque un padre o una madre nunca olvidará a su hijo o hija.

Podrán arrancar sus recuerdos.

Pero nunca la arrancaran de sus corazones.

_**Continuará….**_

_**Espero que hallan llegado hasta acá y que lo hayan disfrutando.**_

_**Como dije anteriormente la trama de esta historia es un tanto ligera, no así, las emociones que quiero dejar y exponer… si hay alguna cosilla que no se entendió muy bien, de verdad lo siento, hace bastante que no escribo en tercera persona pero quería volver a experimentar para cambiar un poco para variar. **_

_**Si tienen alguna sugerencia comentario u otro me gustaría que lo expresen, así como temáticas hay opiniones distintas marcadas por experiencias de vida. Además debo confesar que la última parte me costo terminarla ya que tuve que usar un poco más de imaginación en cuanto a los sentimientos expresados por Harry al estar en el hospital y hasta cierto tuve que visualizar a mi papá esperando en esa salita jejeje. **_

_**Bueno ya nada más que decir, solo espero que sigan esta nueva historia y que dejen sus comentarios o sugerencias. (por cierto actualizaré en relación a los review, no es una medida de presión pero esta historia es más significativa que todas mi locas ideas juntas)**_

_**Cuídense mucho… **_

_**Y gracias a todos quienes dejaron review en mi anterior historia "TRAICION" MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!**_

_**Saludos. **_


	2. ¿Sueños o Realidad?

**La historia es mía y los personajes son de JK.**

**Nuestra Sangre**

"_**Los recuerdos en la mente… las sensaciones en la piel"**_

**Notilla: Muchas gracias tanto a las personas que dejan comentarios como a las que simplemente la leen y que por diversos motivos no desean dejar algún tipo de comentario. No quiero aburrirlos, así que les dejo con el segundo capitulo de esta historia que comenzó a escribirse hace muchos meses pero que recién he decidido publicar. Lean, reflexionen y disfruten de la lectura.**

**Capitulo 02: ¿Sueño o Realidad?**

Nada como una buena ducha para comenzar el día.

Eso es exactamente lo que pensaba Ron Weasleys una vez que salió del baño, había sido el primero en despertarse pero sus demás compañeros ocuparon el baño en una primera instancia algo que por supuesto al pelirrojo no le incomodaba sin embargo su hasta ahora "perfecta mañana" era amenazada por su compañero y mejor amigo Harry Potter al no haberse levantando de la cama, es más él aún dormía. Tomo uno de los cojines regados por la habitación para luego y con muy buen tino golpear a su mejor amigo en la cara, causando una risotada por parte del pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – murmuro el moreno dejando el cojín de lado para observar a su amigo que permanecía con una sonrisa en su rostro

- Se nos hace tarde – anunció este vistiéndose con su ropa de colegio – y no quiero perderme el desayuno.

- De acuerdo – dijo el Gryffindor pero al tratar de incorporarse de la cama sintió una fuerte punzada en la nuca que le obligó a recostarse con una evidente mueca de dolor – diablos, me duele la cabeza – expresó adolorido. Era como si hubiera recibido un martillazo

- ¿Alguna pesadilla? – preguntó Ron a lo que el moreno negó no muy convencido mientras se sujetaba la cabeza – tal vez dormiste mucho o te golpeaste ayer sin querer y no lo recuerdas.

- No lo sé, no recuerdo – susurró levantándose de la cama con cautela

- No te preocupes – restándole importancia – todos los dolores se curan con una ducha que será mejor tomes ahora porque no quiero perderme el desayuno – la ánimo guiándole hacia el baño – apresúrate – volvió a decir antes de cerrar la puerta del baño - ¡Y no te preocupes por mi hermana! ¡No estoy molesto por la conversación de anoche! – se escuchó fuera del baño

¿Ginny? ¿Cuál conversación?

Esa fue la pregunta que asalto la mente de Harry al momento de dejar caer el agua sobre su cuerpo; ¿Qué tipo de conversación sostuvo con Ron? No la recordaba, aún no estaba preparado para confesarle a los Weasleys que sostenía una relación clandestina con Hermione, precisamente la novia de su mejor amigo, sin quererlo sonrió, pese a los cientos de obstáculos que presentaban, se sentía plenamente feliz, esos esquivos y aturdidos sentimientos habían encontrado el camino hacia el corazón de la castaña. Aún no había hablado con ella porque Ron siempre estaba cerca, de hecho, estaba allí cuando Remus llegó a su compartimiento para decir que él sería el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, una noticia que alegraba al moreno en demasía siempre le era grato tener a un amigo tan leal y confiable a su lado.

- ¡Harry! – le gritó Ron desde afuera - ¡Apresúrate sino quieres que Hermione nos mate a ambos!

- ¡Voy! – gritó también. Había mucho tiempo para pensar

En apenas cinco minutos estuvieron en el gran comedor esperando encontrarse con su castaña amiga/novia molesta con el típico discurso de responsabilidad y puntualidad pero en vez de eso, ella no se hallaba en el comedor, según se enteraron y por medio de unas compañeras de habitación; al parecer se había quedado dormida por haber estudiado hasta altas horas de la noche. Una información que al pelirrojo extraño de sobremanera ya que la noche anterior se había ido a dormir muy temprano y por como la había visto era muy poco probable que hubiera tan siquiera leído una línea de algún libro.

- ¿Están seguras? – volvió a preguntar Ron a sus compañeras

- Si, Ron – respondieron – por cierto allí viene – le avisaron, por lo que ambos hombres se giraron observando como la castaña se dirigía hacia ellos un tanto somnolienta y cansada

- Te sientes bien – habló Ron recibiéndola con un beso – no tienes buena cara – expresó preocupado

- No sé lo que me pasa – dijo ella sentándose al medio de su amigo y novio – desperté muy mareada

- Qué extraño – susurró su novio – anoche te fuiste a dormir antes que nosotros

- Leí – respondió ella como acto reflejo sin saber a ciencia cierta si estaba en lo correcto a pesar de tener un vago recuerdo de ello.

- Tal vez dormiste demasiado – habló Harry – esas cosas suelen suceder pero nada que no se quite con un buen desayuno para empezar el día – le ánimo con una cálida sonrisa aquella que solo le dedicaba a la castaña

- Gracias – susurró recibiendo la tostada ofrecida por el moreno – pero no tengo hambre además se nos hace tarde – tratando de levantarse pero Harry se lo impidió al sujetar su muñeca y tirar de ella con firmeza y suavidad a la vez

- Por lo menos bebe un vaso de leche – le sugirió este – te hará bien, confía en mi

- Bien – suspiro ella haciéndole caso al moreno; se sirvió un vaso con leche y procedió a beberlo pero no contó que con solo el primer sorbo comenzará a sentir un extraño malestar, tuvo deseos que vomitar pero se contuvo y sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces se bebió el resto de la leche de un solo sorbo – es hora, vamos – levantándose

- Vamos Ron – le llamo el ojiverde a lo que este no tuvo más remedio que seguir a sus compañeros con medio pan en la boca

Su primera clase; Encantamientos, no es que le emocionará pero sentía cierta curiosidad por la persona en la cual el profesor Dumbledore y Remus habían depositado su confianza, algo que en estos tiempos era difícil de hacer; eso es por lo menos lo que pensaba el moreno quien ya se encontraba sentado junto a sus amigos en el aula. Observó de reojo a su "amiga", su aspecto era preocupante, se veía débil y cansada, una imagen que dictaba mucho de su personalidad.

Aún queda mucho por reflexionar pero tuvo que interrumpir sus pensamientos a causa de la llegada del profesor; se veía bastante joven de no más de veinticinco años, alto y atlético, cabello corto negro, vestido elegantemente con una túnica negra que en vez de hacerle parecer severo se veía jovial.

- Buenos días – saludo este frente a la clase – mi nombre es Eric Miller y seré su profesor de encantamientos – comenzó caminando entre los pupitres con una elegancia que hipnotizaba – esto debido a que el estado de salud de su profesor titular es delicado y estará ausente durante este período escolar – explicó – y al ver que no había ninguna pregunta aparente, continuo – bien, entonces en este curso nos dedicaremos a encantamientos de ataque y defensa, sé que esto lo verán con su profesor de defensa pero yo me dedicaré a otro punto, otro enfoque – y moviendo su varita comenzó a escribir en la pizarra – escríbanlo, son los objetivos con los cuales trabajaremos por lo menos el primer mes.

- Que extraño – murmuro Ron al lado de la castaña que no hizo ningún gesto

- Profesor – llamo una alumna de Ravenclaw – que significa el tercer punto "aprender a observar y a mirar a la vez", acaso no es lo mismo.

- Para nada – negó este sonriéndole mientras seguía recorriendo el aula – alguien puede decirme la diferencia – dijo esperando que alguna mano se alzará y sonrió gratamente al reconocer a la dueña de esa mano alzada – adelante.

- Mirar no ver detalles ni contrastes – respondió – y el observar es apreciar detalles que por lo general al mirar nunca te percataste

- Exacto – sonrió este acercándose al trío – por ejemplo; yo puedo mirar superficialmente a la señorita…

- Granger – dijo la castaña

- …Granger – susurró – y ver que es una estudiante de la casa de Gryffindor pero si realmente la observó puedo distinguir que su cabello castaño es más ondulado de lo que aparenta ser, que posee ojos color miel con un singular brillo, y si me lo permite una mujer muy hermosa – confesó provocando en Hermione un sonrojo, en Ron una mirada asesina y en Harry en leve gesto de nerviosismo, algo que en este último hizo sonreír a Eric – si en batalla se dedican a solo mirar, están muertos, si solo observan también lo están ¿Porqué? – dijo – porque si se centran única y exclusivamente a un solo oponente, nunca se darán cuanta que tienen un enemigo en la espalda o en los costados, deben mantener un equilibrio y adaptarlo al contexto.

- Trabajaremos en parejas – preguntaron señalando el pizarrón

- Así es – afirmó – una única pareja hasta que acabe el año – dijo provocando ciertos murmullos – muchos duelos serán individuales pero el trabajo en equipo es lo único que nos puede salvar la vida, les advierto, no quiero cambios porque lo que debe generar esta pareja es complicidad, confianza y con pocos puntos débiles, las debilidades de uno serán cubiertas por el otro y viceversa

- Usted las asignará – volvieron a preguntar, Dean para ser más exactos

- Si – dijo – durante la semana haremos algunos duelos para conocer sus habilidades y comenzar a formar las parejas, solo les pido seriedad y cooperación – observando a la clase – ahora y como es el primer día les dejaré en libertad, pueden retirarse.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el ruido de sillas desocupadas por los alumnos que se retiraban a su próxima clase algo que a Ron Weasleys ya no le emocionaba tanto como hace unas horas, recogió sus cosas y salió del aula sin esperar a sus amigos que recién comenzaban a guardar sus cosas, acto que Eric aprovechó para acercarse a la pareja.

- Espero no haberla incomodado – habló el profesor frente a la castaña quien negó – no me gusta guardarme ningún comentario.

- No se preocupe profesor – dijo ella colgándose su mochila en el hombro – hasta luego

- Hasta luego – dijo despidiéndose y de paso recibir una singular mirada de advertencia por parte del joven Potter

- No pensé que sería tan joven – comentó el moreno dirigiéndose hacia el aula de transformaciones – debe ser buen auror, muy destacado – observando a su amiga que movía la cabeza - ¿No qué? – preguntó – no me digas que no coqueteo contigo.

- Por favor – le replico ella a unos metros del aula donde ya Ron los esperaba – no puedes estar…

- ¿Celoso? – susurró aminorando el paso – y porque no… porque no soy tu novio y solo tu amigo que debe guardarse el coraje por no poder besarte.

- Harry – le llamo pero este continuo, dejándola atrás – H-Harry…

- ¡Harry! – exclamó Ron señalando su espalda, el ojiverde no lo pensó dos veces, se giro encontrándose con su castaña amiga tirada en el suelo con un aspecto peor que en la mañana.

- Demonios – susurró Harry dándole leves golpecitos en la cara tratando de reanimarla – hay que llevarla a la enfermería – y sin darle tiempo al pelirrojo para protestar, la cargo entre sus brazos para comenzar a caminar hacia la enfermería – Ron adelántate y avísale a la enfermera Pomfrey que te tengo todo preparado.

- Bien – dijo el pelirrojo corriendo hacia la enfermería

- Tranquila – le decía este – ya falta poco… soy un tonto, perdóname.

En cuanto llegaron a la enfermería la señora Pomfrey ya tenía todo preparado para atender a Hermione en una de las camas donde la deposito el moreno con sumo cuidado para luego ser un mero espectador de las confesiones de Ron hacia la castaña. Confesiones que calaban hondo en el corazón del "niño que vivió", cada día que pasaba sentía que se aproximaba el momento de la verdad.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó el pelirrojo en un extremo de la enfermería

- Débil – confesó ella – saben si estaba enferma

- No – respondió Ron sin soltar su mano – solo en la mañana menciono que se había despertado con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y sentía mareos por ello llegó tarde al desayuno.

- Comió algo – volvió a preguntar

- Dijo que no tenía hambre – habló Harry acercándose a la cama de su amiga – pero le obligue a tomar un vaso de leche y así lo hizo

- Qué extraño – se preguntó la enfermera – bueno le daré unas vitaminas pero deberá quedarse todo el día aquí en observación

- Gracias – sonrió Harry

- Deberían volver a clases – dijo – ella dormirá por un buen rato además sería prudente que dieran aviso a la profesora Mcgonagall.

- De acuerdo – aceptó el moreno – vamos Ron, estará bien – le dijo y pese a no quererlo el pelirrojo tuvo que aceptar.

En silencio se encaminaron hacia el aula de transformaciones donde evidentemente tuvieron que hacerle frente a la mirada acusadora de la profesora Mcgonagall por haber llegado tarde pese a eso no dijo nada y le dio paso a ambos jóvenes que tomaron asiento al final de la clase hasta el fin de esta. En cuanto terminó fueron llamados por la jefa de casa quien ya los esperaba en su escritorio.

- Espero una explicación por el atraso – habló la estricta profesora – y el porque la señorita Granger no esta con ustedes.

- Fue por ella el atraso, profesora – explicó Harry – se desmayó camino a la clase y tuvimos que llevarla a la enfermería

- ¿Está bien? – inquirió preocupada

- Está débil – informó nuevamente el moreno – la enfermera Pomfrey le dio algunas vitaminas y claro nos pidió que le informáramos a usted sobre lo sucedido.

- Comprendo – susurró ella pensativa – muy bien, solo por está vez no bajaré puntos a Gryffindor, pueden retirarse.

- Permiso – dijeron ambos amigos para luego salir del aula en un incomodo silencio que se prolongo hasta llegar a la sala de defensa donde Remus ya comenzaba con su clase – podemos ingresar – preguntó Harry a lo que el castaño asintió.

- Decía… - continuo – el ataque y la defensa serán un todo, así es que no deben olvidar eso, trabajaremos muy duro este año y para eso necesito que estén concentrados – explicaba Remus pero Ron lejos de concentrarse y poner atención sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia un hecho concreto.

El desmayo de Hermione.

Ron Weasleys podía ser despistado hasta el punto de olvidar su horario completo pero no era un estúpido porque se había dado cuando que su novia y amigo discutían camino al aula de transformaciones; sus expresiones los delataban y era algo que no podían ocultar. Observó a su amigo de reojo, anotaba lo escrito en la pizarra con ahínco, hablaría con el moreno después de clases, su intuición le decía que algo no andaba bien desde su conversación la noche anterior, de hecho, NADA andaba bien.

- Eso es todo – finalizó Remus con la clase – mañana comenzaremos con duelos preparatorios, nos vemos.

- Harry – le llamo Ron al ver que este se disponía a salir del aula – necesito hablar contigo, es sobre Hermione

- Sobre Hermione – dijo este extrañado mientras guardaba sus cosas – dime

- Tú y ella – comenzó el pelirrojo poniendo en sobre aviso al niño que vivió – estaban discutiendo antes de que se desmayará, lo vi – afirmó.

- ¿Discutiendo? – le miró lo más sereno que pudo – no Ron, no discutíamos, solo conversábamos

- No me pareció eso – replicó este sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su amigo – no soy estúpido, y pese a ser despistado… los conozco

- Ron…

- ¿Cómo están? – preguntaron interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos amigos; era Remus quien literalmente le había salvado la vida al moreno

- Bien. Y tú – preguntó Harry ya colgándose la mochila al hombro.

- Muy bien – sonrió observando al ojiverde detenidamente algo que ninguno de los jóvenes se dio cuenta – y Hermione ¿Dónde está? – preguntó preocupado al no ver a la castaña

- En la enfermería – informó esta vez Ron al licantropodo – toda la mañana estuvo débil, mareada y con dolor de cabeza, se desmayo camino al aula de transformaciones

- Saben que tiene – inquirió curioso.

- No los dijeron – negó Harry – esta siendo atendida por la enfermera Pomfrey y estará hasta mañana recuperándose

- Ya veo – murmuro el castaño – iré a verla en cuanto acaben las clases – dijo – por cierto ¿Cómo les fue con Eric? – preguntó pero al ver el gesto de desagrado de Ron supo que algo había ocurrido - ¿Qué paso?

- Nada – respondieron ambos observándose – es muy amable – continuo Ron – sobre todo con Hermione

- Ron y sus celos – susurró el moreno desganado – es una buena persona, no se equivocaron en elegirlo – confesó sonriendo satisfecho pero Remus apenas si pudo devolverle el gesto – debemos irnos, nos vemos mañana.

- Cuídense – susurró el licantropodo despidiéndose de ambos y en cuanto se retiraron se dirigió rápidamente hacia la oficina del director, tal vez, en esta ocasión se habían equivocado de estrategia.

No tenía hambre. Se encontraba demasiado cansado con todas las emociones vividas esa mañana, nunca los celos le habían carcomido tanto las entrañas como cuando el nuevo profesor coqueteo con su "amiga" quien en estos momentos se encontraba en la enfermería con un diagnostico poco claro y conciso. Pero sin duda alguna lo que más le frustraba era no poder estar junto a ella, no, ese era el bendito privilegio del novio y él frente a toda la comunidad mágica solo era el mejor amigo y es por ello que ahora se encontraba tendido sobre su cama. Cerró los ojos tratando de dormir necesitaba por unos instantes olvidar todo ese calvario; lamentablemente lo que Harry no sabía era que en los sueños se nos era presentado aquellos momentos que deseamos, ocultamos u olvidamos.

&

No dudo.

En cuanto estuvo frente a las puertas de la enfermería ingresó al interior de la estancia encontrándose con la cama donde dormía Hermione con una paz que era difícil de explicar, se acerco a la muchacha dispuesto a hacerle compañía pero al acercarse noto que alguien ya se encontraba allí, suspiro, no iba a causar problemas en ese lugar, solo lamentaba que la persona que esperaba encontrar no estuviera allí pero debía ser paciente, si su intuición no fallaba pronto comenzaría y nada ni nadie podría detenerlo.

Con el mismo sigilo con el cual entró se dispuso a salir de la enfermería justo en el momento en que Ron volvía junto a su novia. Cerró la puerta, volvería más tarde, no había prisa y con aquella decisión comenzó a andar hacia el gran comedor, era hora del almuerzo y ya tenía bastante hambre pero a penas si alcanzó a dar cuatro pasos cuando siente como alguien lo jala de la túnica para luego tumbarlo contra la pared con un excesiva violencia.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó al reconocer a Remus.

- Buena pregunta – articulo con ironía el licantropodo endureciendo el agarre – respóndela tú, ¿Qué demonios haces?

- A que te refieres – susurró, tratando de quitarse a Remus de encima

- Qué pretendes coqueteando con Hermione – soltó – a quien quieres provocar. Responde.

- A nadie – soltó Eric ahogado – y aunque así fuera, no sería tan grave como lo que tú y Albus hicieron, no se como puedes verlos a los ojos, es más, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí.

- Cállate – susurró soltándole con muy poca delicadeza – tú también eres cómplice

- Mentira – escupió con odio – me engañaron con patrañas, hubiera preferido morir antes de ayudarlos.

- Olvídalo – suspiró Remus agitado – vamos, el profesor Dumbledore nos necesita. Ahora – sentenció por lo que el auror no tuvo más opción que seguirlo – debemos informarle todo lo ocurrido esta mañana y sobre el desmayo de Hermione – contó mientras se dirigían hacia la oficina del director.

Eric solo permanecía en silencio mientras seguía al licantropodo con cierto resentimiento, aún no podía creer que era parte de algo que el mismo la noche anterior se había jurado nunca hacer o vivir nuevamente y ahora se encontraba frente a esa situación donde dos personas eran afectadas a causa del egoísmo y la poca confianza de quienes se hacían llamar "sus protectores".

Sin darse cuenta se encontró subiendo las escaleras en forma de caracol que conducían hacia la oficina de quien se suponía el mago más poderoso y sabio del mundo mágico, un calificativo que el profesor de encantamientos no estaba muy seguro si era correcto. Tras Remus golpear tuvieron acceso al lugar donde se reunirían con el anciano mago quien ya se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio con un extraño semblante en su rostro, definitivamente los planes estaban trayendo consecuencias insospechadas.

- Tomen asiento – les ofreció Albus con amabilidad, Remus accedió pero Eric solo se limito a permanecer de pie y su mirada fija en algún punto de la oficina – les hice venir porque necesito detalles sobre el desmayo de la señorita Granger y el estado del señor Potter – pidió observando a Eric detenidamente – alguna situación que hayas observado durante tu clase, Eric – incitando a hablar al auror quien pese a no querer tuvo que hablar.

- No puedo decir mucho porque no los conozco – comenzó sin siquiera apartar la vista del suelo – específicamente en la señorita Granger pude notar cierto cansancio o debilidad como si apenas hubiera dormido, más allá de eso, no pude observar nada de cuidado – explicó – por otra parte en Harry no vi nada extraño – contó, aunque hasta cierto punto mentía pero eso se lo guardaría para si mismo, por el bien de ellos debía hacerlo.

- Gracias Eric – agradeció el profesor Dumbledore para después dirigir su mirada hacia el licantropodo – Remus, algo que complementar.

- Bueno, tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Ron y Harry – contó – y me explicaron que Hermione durante la mañana tuvo mareos y dolores de cabeza, además de que había perdido el apetito, consumiendo solo un vaso de leche, esto último me lo comentó la enfermera Pomfrey – añadió – con respecto a Harry se encuentra bien y sin ningún dolor aparente.

- Bien – susurró el mago – más tarde consultaré a Minerva al parecer también esta al tanto de la condición de la señorita Granger, por lo pronto deben mantenerse tal cual y estar atentos a cualquier actitud extraña – señalo, observando a ambos profesores – nos reuniremos todos los días en este mismo horario.

- De acuerdo – aceptó Remus levantándose de su asiento – nos vemos mañana – comenzando a retirarse de la oficina

- Permiso – dijo Eric dispuesto a salir cuanto antes de ese lugar

- Eric, espera – le llamo Albus – necesito hablar contigo – pidió por lo que el aludido no tuvo más opción que quedarse y espero hasta que Remus abandonara la oficina – sé que no estás de acuerdo con la decisión que tuve que tomar con respecto a Harry y Hermione pero tienes que creerme que todo lo que se hizo fue por su propio bienestar – explicó al auror que no daba muestras de compresión, solo indiferencia y molestia.

- Eso no es verdad – expresó en una sonrisa más que sarcástica – lo único que buscan es el bienestar del mundo mágico, no les importa nada más, ni siquiera esa criatura que esta completamente desprotegida.

- Esta en un lugar seguro – afirmó Albus pero el muchacho negó

- Pero no está con sus padres – susurró este – son las únicas personas que pueden brindarle seguridad, lo siento mucho, pero me niego a ser un espía para usted y la orden, mis ideales son firmes y no quiero que otro bebé pase por lo mismo que yo – sentenció este para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

- Dirás la verdad – le habló Albus Dumbledore a lo que Eric solo le observó de reojo

- No es necesario – sonrió y tras esa sonrisa el anciano mago supo que había algo más para decir – el tiempo se encargará de reordenar las piezas y yo estaré ese día para decirle; se lo dije.

Dicho esto Eric hizo abandono de la oficina dejando al director del colegio con cierta incertidumbre instalada en el aire ¿Acaso era posible recuperar la memoria? Al parecer el profesor de encantamientos estaba más que convencido de eso. Volvió a tomar asiento tras su escritorio aún con la duda en su mente y casi de forma mécanica llego a la conclusión de que era imposible y es por ello mismo que la decisión de borrar la memoria de la pareja fue tan difícil de tomar. Porque la probabilidad de recuperarla era casi nula y porque tal vez nunca lleguen a recordar que tuvieron una hija.

&

_Cuidadosamente bajo las escaleras de los chicos, si alguien me descubriera… no quiero ni pensar de lo que sucedería, más aún si fuera Ron. Bajo el último peldaño para luego acercarme hacia el sofá frente a la chimenea que aún goza de sus últimas y cálidas llamas, me acomodo para esperarla, su carta era urgente, no debe tardar en bajar._

_- Por lo menos no fue leche de burra – susurró observando la fuente con variados tipos de frutas – por fin, Hermione, pensé que te había ocurrido algo – expresó preocupado al notar su demora _

_- No exageres – susurró ella mientras se abrochaba su bata y tomaba asiento a mi lado – estaba silenciando la habitación, las chicas tienen un sueño ligero… gracias – me dijo al tiempo que tomaba una manzana y le daba un mordisco. Sonrió, como quisiera que los meses avanzaran para por fin estar junto a ella, de solo pensarlo hace que mi estomago se apriete y mi corazón late con más fuerza._

_- Te amo – soltó, provocando que ella sonría y me de un beso en los labios – nada sucederá, te lo prometo._

_- Lo sé – contesto mientas se acurrucaba a mi lado - ¿Sabes? Cuando llegué ese día… terminaré con Ron – dijo mirándome a los ojos dándome a entender que era una decisión ya tomada – no quiero seguir con esa mentira de noviazgo._

_- Te entiendo – le dije acariciándole el cabello con la mayor ternura que podía – entonces, yo también haré lo mismo con Ginny – afirmó – no es justo seguir creando ilusiones, le diré que amo a otra persona._

_- ¿Estás seguro? – inquirió ella preocupada – no es bueno soltar todo de golpe_

_- Tranquila – susurró besando su frente – solo quiero disfrutar de ustedes cuando ese día llegué._

_La miro a los ojos solo con un tonto enamorado puede hacerlo mientras que con mi mano libre toco su vientre donde puedo apreciar claramente un bulto, un maravilloso bulto. Nuestro bultito._

Despierta de un sobre salto que prácticamente le deja sentado sobre su cama, observa a su alrededor encontrándose solo con oscuridad, debió quedarse profundamente dormido, no había asistido a clases ni mucho había comido algo durante todo el día pero eso era lo que menos le importaba al ojiverde su prioridad en ese momento era Hermione, era lo único en lo cual podía pensar. Intento levantarse pero nuevamente ese dolor en la nuca le hizo revolcarse sobre su cama y entonces fue cuando recordó aquel sueño… ese extraño sueño donde él y Hermione estaban sentados en la sala común hablando de un día en especial y que cuando llegase, por un lado ella terminaría con Ron y él por su parte cortaría cualquier muestra de esperanza hacia Ginny.

Permaneció inmóvil sobre su cama simplemente recordando el sueño, le era tan real como si hubiera ocurrido hace tan solo unos meses y esas sensaciones… si bien las experimentaba cuando estaba junto a ella, aquellas eran multiplicadas por mil, como si todo su cuerpo estuviera atento a algo que ni el mismo sabía pero lo sentía y lo sintió cuando en su sueño toco el vientre de su amiga y contemplo ese tacto tan extraño y familiar a la vez, como si realmente supiera lo que significaba.

Cerró los ojos negándose a esa posibilidad tan absurda y descabellada, convenciéndose así mismo que un sueño y nada más.

- ¿Harry? – le llamaron en la oscuridad a lo que este abrió los ojos pudiendo divisar a su compañero Seamus

- Seamus – susurró este incorporándose con cuidado ya que el dolor aún no desaparecía - ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada. Solo que cuando llegué estabas moviéndote un tanto incomodo – explicó – malos sueños.

- No. Solo me duele la cabeza – dijo el moreno – dijiste que venías llegando ¿Queda alguien? – preguntó.

- Nadie – negó este viendo como el Gryffindor se levantaba de la cama.

- Voy a dar una vuelta – murmuro este dirigiéndose a su baúl con cuidado de no despertar a nadie mucho menos a Ron, quien ya dormía.

- Ten cuidado con Flich – le advirtió Seamus mientras se dirigía al baño – buenas noches, Harry

- Buenas noches y gracias – dijo al tiempo que registraba su baúl, primero saco la capa de invisibilidad y luego intento hacer lo mismo con su mapa pero por más que buscó no lo logró encontrarlo, algo que extraño de sobre manera al moreno – que extraño ¿Dónde estará? – se preguntó aunque no le dio mucha importancia, lo único que ocupaba toda su atención era llegar a la enfermería cuanto antes.

En menos de cinco minutos Harry Potter se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos del castillo oculto bajo la capa de invisibilidad, tomando la precaución de no encontrarse con el celador o su gata quien ya en más de una ocasión le había ocasionado problemas.

Tomo por lo menos tres atajos para llegar a la enfermería donde se encontraba Hermione. Abrió la puerta e ingreso sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, no tenía la certeza que la enfermera Pomfrey estuviera ya dormida o no. Examino el lugar llegando a la conclusión que no había nadie vigilando a la castaña y sin más se acerco hasta su cama para luego sentarse a su lado, velando su sueño y contemplándola como si fuera lo más bello del mundo, y es que para el niño que vivió, ella era su mundo, la única persona que siempre lo había tratado como un chico normal independiente de su fatídico destino.

Sonrió en medio de la oscuridad al tiempo que tomaba una de las manos de la castaña, acariciándola con una dulzura que solo era capaz de transmitir estando junto a ella, recordó los momentos vividos, las primera miradas que simbolizaban "algo" más allá que la amistad entre ellos, los roces que comenzaron a despertar aquellos sentimientos dormidos a causa de la ilusa palabra de amistad.

El suave apretón de su compañero sobre su mano le hizo despertar de sus pensamientos y enfocarse en ella que si bien aún no despertaba se le veía sumida en medio de un sueño que para el moreno le era muy difícil descifrar.

_Se encontraba sentado en la mesa más alejada de la biblioteca redactando un ensayo para la que era materia favorita, Transformaciones, llevaba casi dos horas de intenso trabajo cuando dio por terminado sus deberes, claro no antes de revisarlos por lo menos unas diez veces. Ordeno sus cosas y se puso de pie cuando ocurrió, un fuerte mareo que la obligó a cerrar los ojos y sujetarse a la mesa, se hizo presente, respiro profundamente y espero a que esas extrañas sensaciones desaparecieran de su cuerpo. Ya recuperada, tomo sus cosas y abandono la biblioteca con la precaución de no agitarse más de la cuenta a pesar de no saber a ciencia cierta del porqué, siguió caminando hasta que lo sintió nuevamente, ese mareo que le nubló la visión y que está vez vino acompañado de una extraña sensación naciente del estomago y que ascendió hasta su boca como si quisiera vomitar, sintió su cuerpo tan débil que los libros que tría consigo cayeron al suelo, sus piernas flaquearon y sin remedio alguno, se desmayó… _

- ¿Hermione? – le llamaron en un susurro casi inaudible pero que debido a la cercanía era suficiente. La aludida giro su cabeza encontrándose con un par de ojos verdes que la observaban con preocupación - hola

- Hola – le saludo esta con una sonrisa - ¿Qué hora es?

- Casi las cuatro de la madrugada – respondió Harry y al ver que la castaña iba a reclamarle, agregó – estaba muy preocupado por ti y solo en esta instancia puedo verte sin levantar sospechas.

- Gracias – susurró ella olvidándose del regaño – ahora estoy mucho mejor.

- Perdóname – soltó mirándole a los ojos – fueron celos estúpidos y sin sentido, quisiera poder expresar libremente mi amor pero debo guardarlo porque Ron no puede saber lo nuestro.

- Harry – susurró Hermione con cariño al tiempo que acariciaba el rostro del moreno con delicadeza – la discusión de hoy en la mañana ya no tiene razón de ser, así que no te preocupes ni te mortifiques por eso y sobre Ron… ya sabremos que hacer, lo único que no debes olvidar es que te amo.

- Y yo a ti, Hermione – sonrió el ojiverde para luego acortar distancia y unir sus labios con los de la castaña en un dulce y suave beso lleno de un amor contenido pero que sin embargo estaba dispuesto a luchar contra viento y marea.

- Debes irte – susurró ella cortando el beso luego de unos minutos – estoy segura que no has dormido nada por estar aquí, además la enfermera Pomfrey puede venir.

- Quiero quedarme – soltó testarudamente – y no me descubrirán porque conmigo mi capa – enseñándosela – por cierto, sabes donde deje el mapa, es que no lo encuentro por ninguna parte.

- Se lo habrás prestado a Ron – acuso Hermione preocupada por lo que ello significaba pero el moreno negó ante su preocupación - ¿Estás seguro?

- Completamente – aseguró – sabes que es un riesgo para nosotros que Ron lo tenga, por ello es que esta guardado, solo que ahora no recuerdo donde lo tengo – confesó sonriéndole haciendo que Hermione soltará una risilla – no te burles, le puede pasar a cualquiera.

- Pero te paso a ti – acotó ella sonriente – lo encontrarás

- Eso espero – susurró - ¿Sabes? Tuve un sueño que me hizo tomar una decisión la cual temía por sus consecuencias

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó Hermione con curiosidad

- Hablar con Ginny – confesó clarificándole a la castaña al verle preocupada – lo mejor es serle sincero y decirle que no tengo intenciones de volver con ella por el simple hecho que ya no la amo, por supuesto no diré que estoy o saliendo con otra chica

- No estoy muy de acuerdo pero sé cuidadoso, lo más seguro es que no te crea sobre no estar con otra persona

- Pierde cuidado – sonrió acomodándose con su silla para quedar un poco más cerca de Hermione – deberías dormir, aún es temprano y debes recuperar fuerzas, yo me quedaré aquí.

- De acuerdo – dijo ella – te amo

- Yo también te amo – susurró

En menos de cinco minutos Hermione concilio el sueño seguido del mismo Harry quien apretando la mano de la mujer que amaba, se dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, y está sin ningún tipo de sueño extraño. Y solo despertó cuando el insistente zarandeo de la enfermera Pomfrey se hizo presente ya en la mañana.

- Señor Potter, desde cuando está aquí – le reprochó, sin quitar su mirada de él como si de un momento a otro quisiera echarlo a maldiciones.

- No hace mucho – mintió el ojiverde sentándose correctamente en la silla pero sin soltar la mano de Hermione – estaba preocupado por ella y no pude esperar para verla y saber de su estado.

- Pues, la señorita Granger se encuentra mejor – informo olvidándose momentáneamente de su enojo – en cuando despierte podrá salir pero tendrá que alimentarse muy bien para evitar recaídas

- ¿Recaídas? ¿De qué?

- Resfrío simple y una descompensación – dijo – si hubiera desayunado como corresponde no se hubiera desmayado, sentiría mal pero no pasaría a mayores.

- Entiendo – susurró observando a Hermione dormir, aunque pudo notar que su respiración era muy normal tanto que era imposible que estuviera dormida – no se preocupe, seré su sombra y cuidaré de ella.

- De acuerdo – sonrió la enfermera para luego dejarlos solos.

- Habló en serio, señorita Granger – le susurró en el oído provocando una sonrisa en la castaña que para Harry fue casi imposible no derretirse - ¿Quieres levantarte?

- Sí – dijo – ya es tarde

- Bromeas, es temprano y es mejor así… aprovechas el desayuno de buena manera.

Y aprovechando que los pasillos se encontraban desiertos producto de la hora, caminaron abrazados hacia el gran comedor, sintiéndose por una vez libres de las miradas mal intencionadas que los acosaban a diario. Reían como nunca antes lo habían hecho, sin miedo a encontrarse con algún compañero a sabiendas de que era muy temprano y que la afluencia comenzaría por lo menos en media hora, lo suficiente para la pareja quienes ingresaron a un vacío comedor donde se dispusieron a desayunar con tranquilidad.

- Resfrío simple – habló Harry pensativo al recordar lo dicho por la enferma Pomfrey – no recuerdo que ayer te hayas sentido mal.

- Tal vez porque me quede hasta tarde leyendo – afirmó comiendo su tostada – o cambios de temperatura, quien sabe.

- Lo importante es que estás bien – argumentó el moreno con una sonrisa – y que seré tu sombra para evitar cualquier recaída como sabiamente dijo la enfermera.

- No es necesario, si me cuido no habrá problemas

- En la seguridad esta el peligro – dijo apuntándole con una cuchara – y nada de eso que Ron podría sospechar porque se trata de su salud, señorita Granger.

- Tengo otra opción, señor Potter – preguntó a lo que este negó enérgicamente – de acuerdo pero sin excederse

- Prometido – levantando su mano derecha, tuvo intenciones de besar a la castaña pero justo cuando iba a acercarse, las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron para dejar pasar a algunos alumnos que apenas si repararon en la presencia de la pareja por lo que Harry aprovechó para robarle un beso de los labios – te amo

- Y yo a ti – susurró ella con una sonrisa en los labios - ¿Quieres? – ofreciéndole una tostada que el ojiverde recibió con gusto.

Y entre miradas cómplices continuaron con su desayuno, mientras el comedor se llenaba poco a poco de alumnos en un nuevo día para todos lo habitantes de Hogwarts; sobre todo para Eric Miller que con gusto observaba a la pareja conversar y reír distendidamente, cualquiera que no les conociera diría que eran novios y una muy bonito por cierto.

Pero a quien no le había gustado para nada la imagen, era a Ron Weasley que aún permanecía de pie a la entrada del comedor, observando a su novia y amigo a la mar de contentos. Se sintió un idiota al momento de entrar a la enfermería y no ver a la castaña, y enterarse que su mejor amigo se la había llevado, en vez de esperarlo.

Tomo aire y se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor, dispuesto a enfrentar a su amigo y novia quienes aún no se había percatado de su presencia y solo lo hicieron cuando el pelirrojo se quedo parado frente a ambos, con un semblante más que molesto o eso es por lo menos que observó el moreno al ver a su amigo, pese a eso, le saludo.

- Hola Ron – saludo Harry bebiendo el último sorbo de jugo de calabaza

- Hola – respondió este con una inusual frialdad mientras observaba el sector donde ya habían desayunado – hace mucho que están aquí – indagó – porque la enfermera Pomfrey me dijo que habías ido muy temprano en la mañana – dirigiéndose hacia el ojiverde que le sostuvo la mirada sin temor.

- Así es – afirmó este recibiendo un pequeño golpecito por debajo de la mesa, cortesía de Hermione – estaba preocupado por Hermione, me levante temprano y fui a verla – explicó sin dar muestras de nerviosismo pese a sentirlo – sino te esperamos fue porque la enfermera Pomfrey dijo que Hermione debía recuperar fuerzas debido a su resfrío de ante noche, es por eso que desayunamos antes, Ron.

- Bien – susurró el pelirrojo no muy convencido y hasta cierto punto no era eso por lo cual se encontraba molesto sino por la imagen que presencio cuando entro al comedor; su mejor amigo y novia, juntos, riendo como una pareja de verdad – entonces, ya te encuentras mejor, Hermione.

- Mucho mejor – afirmó en una débil sonrisa que solo intranquilizo aún más al joven Weasleys – gracias a los dos por haberme llevado a la enfermería.

- No tienes porque darlas – negó Harry a su lado – lo haríamos mil veces más porque te queremos.

- Harry – le llamaron desviando la atención hacia esa persona – es posible hablar contigo, ahora.

- No lo sé, pronto comenzarán las clases, Ginny – dijo este observando su reloj – que te parece después de clases

- De acuerdo – asintió para luego irse junto a sus demás compañeros de curso.

Acto que el trío imito por lo que tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a su primera clase del día, que para molestia de Ron era encantamientos con el profesor Miller. Imitando la clase anterior se sentaron en los últimos pupitres de la sala esperando a que el profesor apareciera por la puerta. Acción que no demoró ni cinco minutos en concretarse. Camino por el aula hasta quedar frente a sus alumnos que le observaban con atención y cierta curiosidad, pese a ello se aclaro la garganta y comenzó con la clase.

- Buenos días – saludó este para comenzar – sé que hoy, tenía planificado una serie de duelos con el objetivo de formar las parejas pero debo decir que para ello necesitaremos de un tiempo excesivamente largo y que no poseemos, por tanto, las parejas serán formadas al azar – concluyó, formando una serie de murmullos que fueron opacados por el profesor – me tome la libertad de colocar pedazos de pergaminos con un sus nombres en este sombrero – explicó, mostrando el oscuro sombrero, moviéndolo ligeramente para entre mezclarlos al tiempo que se paseaba por el salón – recuerden que las parejas no se podrán cambiar sin excepción, señor Finnigan – incitándole a tomar un pedazo de pergamino del sombrero; este así lo hizo y lo leyó en voz baja – léalo para la clase, su pareja debe saberlo.

- Parvati – se aclaró, haciendo que unos ruiditos se escucharan a los lejos.

- Silencio – ordeno Eric manteniendo la compostura – es el azar, señores – comentó siguiendo con su paseo por la sala – aunque muchos cosas ocurren por medio del destino aunque muchos no lo crean y lo atribuyan a coincidencias, déjenme decirles que eso no existe – colocándose frente a Ron – adelante, sin miedo – habló por lo que el pelirrojo solo asintió y en cuanto saco el pergamino rogó porque su pareja fuera Hermione – léelo

- Lavander – dijo no creyendo lo que leía.

- Bien – susurró el profesor Miller, continuando – como bien he dicho, este será un trabajo intenso por lo que no se sorprendan si algún día se encuentran practicando un hechizo un sábado por la mañana, más que el logro del hechizo, evaluaré algo más transversal; complicidad, confianza y unidad – acercándose hacia Harry quien no pudo evitar tragar saliva – estoy seguro que en todos estos años juntos habrán vivido por lo menos una vez, una suerte de complicidad plena, solo deben recordar – parándose frente a Harry – señor Potter, su turno.

Trato que su mano no temblará al momento de introducirla al sombrero, sintió el tacto de varios pergaminos pero no se atrevió a tomar ninguno y por un cruel segundo se vio formando equipo con Draco Malfoy o algún Slytherin, movió ligeramente la cabeza concentrándose en lo que hacía, movió su mano hacia la derecha y tomo el primer papel que hizo contacto, lo sacó del sombrero con lentitud para luego leerlo en voz alta, tal y como el profesor Miller lo estaba pidiendo.

- Hermione – soltó provocando diversos ruiditos que molestaron al pelirrojo y que sonrojo a la recién formada pareja de encantamientos. El moreno por ningún motivo se giró para mirar al pelirrojo, no tenía porque pedir disculpas y mucho menos sentirse culpable, después de todo solo había sido el azar que los unió pese a que el destino ya lo había hecho antes. Observó a Hermione que le sonreía débilmente, gesto que el "niño que vivió" correspondió sin tapujos ni preocupación, apretó con fuerza aquel pergamino como agradeciéndole por contener el nombre de la mujer que amaba.

Por otro lado Eric Miller sonreía internamente porque su plan había resultado satisfactoriamente y que gracias a un ligero encantamiento puedo unir a la pareja, esperando que los resultados pronto salieran a la luz. De eso, él mismo se encargaría.

_**Continuará…**_

**Nuevamente muchas gracias por los comentarios, espero que las dudas con respecto al capitulo anterior sean resueltas a través de los capitulos.**

**Con respecto a que porque esa decisión de borrar la memoria de Harry y Hermione por una suerte de protección básicamente es por la idea de que generalmente en toda guerra "no se ataca al hombre… sino a las personas cercanas a él", en este caso los amigos pero entre ellos y un hijo, este último es por quien la razón no funciona y que a la larga nos hacen tomar decisiones muchas veces suicidas, un factor que nuestro anciano mago Dumbledore no quiere exponerse. Además de que he desarrollado mi pensamiento que la comunidad mágica en si no quería "cuidar y proteger" al niño que vivió, sino más bien, querían cuidarse y protegerse a si mismos, después de todo si el moreno moría todo se iría al infierno.**

**Otra cosilla… el personaje de Eric Miller está representando ciertos pensamientos e ideales que por cuestiones de vida me ha tocado vivir, en el transcurso de la historia le irán conociendo más, no se preocupen por ello.**

**Ya se me hace tarde, no se olviden dejarme algún comentario o critica que siempre es importante.**

**Cuidense mucho y que hayan pasado una linda Navidad y dentro de poco un BUEN AÑO NUEVO, espero que se cumplan todos sus sueños con pasos firmes.**

"_**Golpeen todo lo que quieran, me levantaré tantas veces, que se cansarán de golpear." **_


	3. Porque la Paz reine entre nosotros

**La historia es mía y los personajes son de JK.**

**Nuestra Sangre**

"_**No la conoces… la sientes… y antes de sentirla… ya la amabas."**_

**Disfruten de la lectura!! **

**Capitulo 03: "Porque la Paz reine entre nosotros."**

Dos semanas.

Dos vertiginosas semanas que pusieron de cabeza al colegio de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts. Primero estaban las infructuosas reuniones entre Remus, Albus y Eric, este último por su poca y nula participación en cuanto a la recolección de información relevante con respecto a Harry y Hermione, más aún cuando estos pasaban gran parte del tiempo juntos, practicando para encantamientos.

Eric había subido el nivel de las clases a tal punto que perderse una de ellas era casi un sacrilegio. Era común ver en los descansos a las parejas practicar un determinado hechizo una y otra vez, ya que la exigencia era altísima.

Una exigencia que a Ronald Weasleys le molestaba y estresaba, primero porque estaba obligado a pasar su tiempo libre junto a Lavander y segundo porque ya no compartía con su novia, ni siquiera recordaba con exactitud cuando fue la última vez que la beso.

Y por otra parte estaban las constantes discusiones entre Remus Lupin y Eric Miller, el primero recriminaba constantemente la decisión del segundo el sobre exigir al alumnado, sobre todo a Harry y Hermione. Una de aquellas discusiones era llevada a cabo en la oficina del licantropodo.

- Debes detenerte, ahora – decía el castaño de pie detrás de su escritorio - ¿Qué pretendes, mandar a la enfermería alumnos con un colapso nervioso?

- Hago mi trabajo – resolvió el joven profesor de encantamientos – sabes también como yo, que Voldemort no nos dará tregua y los alumnos deben estar preparados – argumentó y al ver que el auror iba a rebatir, añadió – dudo mucho que esa sea tu molestia ¿O me equivoco? Creo que lo que realmente te molesta es que Harry y Hermione sean pareja de duelo. Admítelo. Quieren separarlos porque temen que estando juntos recuperen la memoria.

- No seas estúpido – bufó molesto – eso es imposible, nada hará que la recuperen, lo que si temo y es algo que no puedo negar, es que vuelvan a cometer una imprudencia.

- No debes preocuparte – menciono con cierto tono sarcástico que a Remus no le agrado – si algo ocurre, ustedes ya tienen la solución

- Ya basta! – exclamó golpeando su escritorio con fuerza – todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido por la seguridad de ellos y de ese bebé

- ¡Mentira! – gritó ahora Eric sosteniéndole la mirada a su colega – todo lo que han hecho ha sido por SU maldita seguridad. Nunca pensaron que podían hallar una solución por si mismos, cuidar a su hija sin la necesidad de ayuda, porque créeme Remus, un padre es capaz de morir por su hijo. Y esto James y Lily Potter, lo saben muy bien, que decepción deben sentir en estos momentos – ya no gritaba, las palabras eran aún más punzantes – siempre se han preocupado por su seguridad, es cierto pero lo han hecho para proteger a Harry Potter "el niño que vivió" y no por Harry, la persona. Solo es interesa el mundo mágico, nada más.

Y sin esperar respuesta salió de la oficina dejando al profesor de defensa con una serie de sentimientos encontrados que se agolparon en su corazón, produciéndole una sensación de ahogo que le obligó a sentarse sobre su silla con pesadez y es que las palabras de Eric habían calado hondo en el licantropodo que había quedado absorto en sus cavilaciones.

Mientras esto ocurría, Eric se paseaba por el jardín con cierto aire melancólico, si bien sus palabras eran sinceras con respecto a como se llevaba a cabo la supuesta seguridad de Harry, no pudo evitar recordar su propio pasado, que no era exactamente en el contexto del joven Potter y su hija pero aún así habían cosas que le afectaban y eso dolía mucho.

Se restregó la cara con las manos intentando espantar los fantasmas del pasado para luego observar a una pareja que practicaba cerca del lago. Sonrió. Más que un duelo era un sin fin de risas y carcajadas que fue casi imposible que el auror no se contagiara con ello; esperaba cierta complicidad entre ellos pero cuando les vio por primera vez en combate literalmente se quedo con la boca abierta y como no hacerlo, su complicidad, movimientos, sincronización y confianza entre ambos, simplemente era perfecta.

Con cautela, espero a que uno de los dos cayera, acción no demoro mucho dando como vencedora a Hermione.

- Te gane – rió ella viendo como su amigo permanecía en el suelo

- Hiciste trampa – soltó incorporándose lentamente – además sabes que soy incapaz de lanzarte algún hechizo peligroso

- Con excusas no se justifican as derrotas, señor Potter – interrumpió Eric acercándose a la pareja

- Profesor Miller – susurró Harry. Con el pasar de los días le había cogido confianza y ya no sentía celos porque se acercará o hablará con Hermione – que sorpresa verle por aquí

- Necesitaba aire – aclaró – no quiero desquitarme con mis alumnos por una discusión externa.

- Fue por su metodología de trabajo – indago la castaña recordando la conversación con el licantropodo hace un par de días

- Así es – resopló este sentándose en la hierba al igual que la pareja – el profesor Dumbledore y Remus no están de acuerdo con la presión a la cual los estoy sometiendo, dicen que para ello está defensa contra las artes oscuras pero tengo una opinión distinta – contó – Voldemort está al acecho y en cualquier momento puede atacar

- Profesor, si es un secreto a voces ¿Porqué le vetan? – habló Hermione

- Encuentran absurdo que dos personas puedan forman un equipo – dijo – consideran que en batalla esta pareja puede distanciarse por cualquier motivo pero lo que en realidad pretendo es unirle con otra pareja y con el tiempo incorporar otras dos y así hasta formar un grupo de personas que tengan confianza en cada uno de ellos, lo peor que podemos hacer es luchar solos.

- Hermione – interrumpieron, era Neville – puedes venir un momento, necesito ayuda

- Bien – dijo ella incorporándose dejando a ambos hombres solos.

- Se recuperó rápido – comentó Eric observando a la castaña ayudar a su compañero con un hechizo - ¿Qué le sucedió? – le preguntó al moreno

- Resfrío – respondió este no observando el gesto sarcástico del profesor de encantamiento – pero como bien dijo, se recupero rápido

- Me alegro – sonrió – me sorprendió verlos practicando, son una buena dupla, se complementan muy bien como si desde siempre hubieran combatido juntos.

- Algo así – susurro este apenado – durante estos años hemos pasado por muchas cosas

- Ya veo – murmuro Eric – en realidad todos hemos recorrido un largo camino para llegar hasta aquí y no ha sido nada fácil

- Lo sé – dijo el moreno – pero usted es bastante joven para ser auror – observo

- Lo soy, tengo veinte cinco – contó

- ¿Veinte cinco? – indago curioso – o sea que cuando ingrese al colegio, usted estaba graduándose pero no lo recuerdo

- No estudie aquí – sonrió este con cierta melancolía – cuando termine mis estudios quise especializarme como auror pero esa es una larga historia que tal vez algún día te contaré – le prometió – ya es tarde, tengo que irme – incorporándose al igual que Harry – sigan en lo suyo aunque no creo que lo necesiten, nos vemos

- Nos vemos – se despidió el ojiverde ligeramente sonrojado, vio como se alejaba al tiempo que se despedía de Hermione y Neville. Suspiró, siempre que hablaba con el profesor Miller sentía la imperiosa necesidad de contarle sus extraños sueños que cada noche le perturbaban más y más; el más recurrente era él y Hermione recostados en la hierba planeando mil cosas para ESE día, el cual no tenía le menor idea de que se trataba pero que al despertar sentía que todo eran tan real como si realmente hubiera sucedido.

Así el día transcurrió con normalidad para ambos jóvenes, entre practicas, deberes, sonrisas y juegos cayó la tarde y con ello la hora de cenar donde ya estaban acostumbrados al interrogatorio intensivo del pelirrojo que técnicamente no habían visto desde la mañana. Una rutina adoptada hace dos semanas y que pase a disfrutarlo por el tiempo compartido, les preocupaba, aún no estaban listos para decirle la verdad sobre su relación, era una revelación con consecuencias insospechadas porque no tenían la más remota idea de cómo Ron iba a reaccionar y no solo él sino también Ginny, que si bien Harry había logrado cortar cualquier tipo de relación con ella, no sabía de la relación oculta de ambos Gryffindor.

Cenaron en silencio y no porque estuvieran cansados por el entrenamiento sino porque frente a ellos se encontraba Ron, observándoles como si intentará encontrar alguna evidencia culposa, algún rastro que le confirmará sus sospechas y sus miedos más ocultos. Pero sus amigos se veían normal como si nada hubiera ocurrido, solo un día de entrenamiento como cualquier otro; tomo un vaso de leche y se lo bebió sin quitar la vista sobre ellos, gesto que a Harry le colmo la paciencia y decidió encararlo, ya suficientes indirectas había aguantado estas dos semanas, si quería la verdad… la obtendría.

- Tienes algo que decirnos, Ron – habló el moreno dejando a un lado su comida – porque no estoy acostumbrado que me observen mientras estoy comiendo.

- Porque debería decirte algo – repuso este de mala manera mientras depositaba su vaso con violencia produciendo un sordo sonido que llamo la atención de la mesa de Gryffindor – además porque te molesta que te observen y debería estar acostumbrado por toda la atención que te presta el mundo mágico.

- Ron – regaño Hermione al ver que la discusión se estaba desviando a un punto donde el ojiverde terminaría explotando – deja de decir estupideces.

- No lo son – negó sin siquiera mirarle, su atención se concentraba en el moreno – es la verdad más aún cuando todo tú atención está puesta en él a causa de esa maldita asignatura de encantamientos

- No voy a soportar tus celos – dijo ella molesta levantándose de su lugar para salir del gran comedor sin embargo el pelirrojo fue más rápido tomándole su muñeca con brusquedad produciendo un quejido de dolor pero con lo que no contaba Ron, es que el ojiverde tomaría a su vez la muñeca de él presionándola con el objetivo de que soltará a Hermione, acción que consiguió – voy a dormir – anunció saliendo del lugar sujetándose la muñeca dañada.

- ¡Suéltame! – exclamó Ron tomando con su otra mano el cuello de la camisa del moreno, ya no se encontraban sentados, sino de pie frente a frente separados por la larga mesa de Gryffindor que les observaba expectante al igual que la demás mesas y profesores – suéltame

- Te lo diré una vez, Ron – susurró Harry para que solo él le escuchará – si vuelves a dañar a Hermione, me olvidaré por completo que eres mi mejor amigo – y de un brusco movimiento le soltó la muñeca y se deshizo del agarre de su amigo, seguidamente abandono el comedor entre murmullos y comentarios.

- Ron ¿Qué paso? – preguntó su hermana acercándose a su lado viendo como la muñeca de este comenzaba a tomar un color morado - ¿Qué sucedió?

- Nada – resopló fijando su mirada hacia la entrada del gran comedor – no te preocupes

- Ron, tienes tu muñeca dañada – observándole – porque Harry te hizo eso.

- No te incumbe, Ginny – resolvió levantándose de su lugar para abandonar el gran comedor en medio de más murmullos.

Desde la mesa de profesores trataban de mantener la compostura pero la verdad era que no podían evitar formular comentarios ante ese hecho bastante peculiar, Harry Potter solo era capaz de reaccionar de esa manera cuando alguien hería o insultaba a algunos de sus amigos pero al parecer quien hirió a unos de sus amigos fue otro amigo y no cualquiera sino Ron Weasleys que había tomado con excesiva fuerza a Hermione Granger.

Un poco más alejados de los comentarios Remus Lupin recriminaba a su colega Eric Miller ya que consideraba que todo ese enredo lo había provocado él a causa de su absurda idea de poner a trabajar como equipo a Harry y Hermione causando celos en el pelirrojo que ya estaban comenzando a hacer estragos.

- Todo esto es tu culpa – volvió a decir el licantropodo – sino fueran pareja de duelos, Ron no sentiría celos.

- Eso no es verdad – sonrió este degustando su cena – hagamos de cuenta que no son pareja y cada uno de ellos posee diferentes parejas de duelo. ¿Continuarían los celos? Claro que si y sabes porqué, porque siempre han existido, Ron siempre ha envidiado esa conexión que existe entre su novia y amigo, siempre ha sabido la verdad, él ve para creer pero ahora está creyendo y comienza a creer Remus y eso es inevitable.

- Debes parar con esto – pidió el castaño – lo peor que puede pasar es que Harry no cuente con el apoyo suficiente para…

- ¿Para qué? – le miró Eric – para salvar el mundo mágico, por favor, esas son solo excusas, ustedes le dejaron vacío al arrebatarle su hija – esto último lo dijo en apenas un susurro – los mentirosos caen primero que los ladrones, no lo olvides – y tomando su jugo de calabaza salió del gran comedor dejando nuevamente con la palabra en la boca al merodeador, quien observó al profesor Dumbledore que reflejaba el misma preocupación de él; comenzaban a dudar que la memoria de ambos jóvenes hubiese sido borrada por completo.

En la habitación de los prefectos y alejados de todos esos comentarios se encontraban Hermione y Harry, este último curando delicadamente la muñeca de la castaña que ya perdido el tono morado gracias a unos hechizos que aplicó pero que sin embargo aún conservaba ese tono rojizo. El ojiverde no pudo evitar maldecir a su mejor amigo, por un instante se arrepintió de no haberlo golpeado o lanzando algún tipo de maldición porque según este se lo tenía más que merecido.

- Es un salvaje – masculló envolviendo la muñeca de Hermione con un paño frío para la casi segura hinchazón – debí haberlo golpeado, no me hubiera importado ganarme un castigo.

- No pierdas el control – le calmó ella con suavidad – solo te traería problemas

- Lo sé – susurró el moreno – pero no soporto que alguien te haga daño y menos si es Ron y no me importaría ponerme en evidencia si él vuelve a intentar dañarte porque no pienso separarme de ti – concluyó mientras acortaba distancia y la besaba.

De pronto y como si algo se iluminará en su mente, Harry experimentó algo así como una visión o sueño pero eso era casi imposible ya que se encontraba despierto, besando a la mujer que amaba, no podía estar soñando sin embargo la escena fue tan real que sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

"_Están en el gran comedor cenando como cualquier otra noche y sin embargo Harry no puede despegar su mirada de la mujer que prácticamente le robo el corazón, ella también le observa sosteniéndole la mirada por escasos segundos, saben que cualquier movimiento mal ejecutado pondría en evidencia la verdad la cual no era precisamente su relación – Entonces ¿Cuál? – se pregunta el moreno sintiendo que su corazón ya tenía la respuesta ante ese intercambio de miradas pero sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos ante el acercamiento de Ron que le ofrecía a ella algo de comer, algo que niega y que a la vez deja en evidencia un gesto que el ojiverde no hace más que confirmar en silencio sus sospechas. Aquel gesto que Harry tantas veces vio en las telenovelas muggles de su tía Petunia, esos mareos involuntarios de la protagonista que siempre derivaban en un solo hecho._

_No puede evitarlo por lo que sonríe al tiempo que una cálida sensación recorre su cuerpo hasta llegar a su acelerado corazón. No quiere perder tiempo y busca la mirada de Hermione hasta encontrarla, pide en silencio salir de allí a lo que esta accede, se retira de la mesa diciendo no encontrarse muy bien, nadie dice nada y Ron solo se limita a asentir._

_El joven Potter espera un tiempo razonable antes de levantarse de la mesa argumentando que debe ir donde el profesor Dumbledore, nuevamente nadie replica ya conocen el destino del moreno. Una vez fuera del gran comedor se lanza a correr hacia esa habitación para encontrarse junto a Hermione como tantas veces lo han hecho, solo que está vez es diferente._

_En cuanto llega la ve, cómodamente sentada en un sofá con una sonrisa encantadora, se acerca a ella con las piernas temblorosas a causa de la carrera y de la emoción, le pide en silencio la confirmación salida de sus labios. Llega a su lado y coge su mano con delicadeza y fuerza la vez, le trasmite con aquel gesto que a pesar de todos los obstáculos habidos y por haber que siempre estará allí para ella. Con ese gesto Harry Potter le trasmite a Hermione Granger que siempre la amará. Por su parte ella sonríe, lo sabe y siempre lo ha sabido, no es necesario que lo diga con las palabras y con un renovado valor confiesa lo que su mirada ya le había expresado._

_- Harry, estoy embarazada – confeso en apenas un susurro que le moreno capto – vamos a ser padres._

_- D … De verdad – susurró lleno de emociones contenidas, ella solo asintió con una leve sonrisa y sin más este la beso con toda la pasión y amor posible. Un bebé, tendrían un bebé._

_--------------- _

- ¿Harry? – le preguntó Hermione preocupada, se había quedado inmóvil una vez terminado el beso – ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sí – susurró casi sin fuerzas para levantarse del sofá, ese sofá donde había ocurrido esa visión, aquella donde Hermione le confesaba que serían padres – estoy cansado, creo que debo dormir.

- Si quieres te puedes quedar aquí – menciono ella – yo iré a la habitación de las chicas

- No – respondió incorporándose a duras penas – Ron estará esperándote, lo conozco, es mejor que tú duermas aquí esta noche, yo me iré.

- Bien – dijo ella despidiéndose un con beso que para Harry fue imposible de rechazar – Gracias, te amo

- Yo también – sonrió – buenas noches

- Buenas noches

Salió de la habitación con la cabeza dándole vueltas, recordando una y otra vez aquel extraño ¿Sueño? No, ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta que era eso, solo sabía que eran demasiados reales, todas y cada una de esas sensaciones aparentemente eran del moreno sin embargo ante esa posibilidad las rechazaba, considerándolas como visiones sin sentido.

"Y si fuera verdad" – le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza y ante esa nueva posibilidad no pudo evitar sonreír seguido de una calidez embriagante después de todo ellos ya se habían entregando con anterioridad, se sonrojo al recordar ese momento tan especial para ambos.

Entre confundido y emocionado se dirigió hasta la oficina del profesor de encantamientos, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y estaba seguro que podía confiar en él.

- Permiso – habló asomándose por la puerta – lo siento – se disculpó al ver que estaba Remus – profesor Miller quería hablar con usted pero si quiere vengo mañana.

- No, Harry – le detuvo este – el profesor Lupin, ya se iba – observándole detenidamente - ¿No es cierto?

- Por supuesto – murmuro el licantropodo levantándose de la silla – continuaremos mañana, buenas noches

- Buenas noches, profesor – se despidió Harry sin evitar preguntarse porque no le contaba a él sus sueños, intento hacerlo una vez pero algo le hizo arrepentirse - ¿Discutían?

- Intercambio de opiniones – soltó con una sonrisa – pero dime, que querías hablar conmigo – invitándole a sentarse donde antes estuvo su colega – te noto extraño, es por lo ocurrido con Ron en la cena.

- No – susurró tocándose la nuca que sentía que iba a explotar, gesto que Eric notó y por lo cual sonrió disimuladamente – en realidad, es por algo que me ha estado ocurriendo desde principio de año y que me tiene muy preocupado.

- ¿Y qué es? – preguntó este no conteniendo la emoción

- Sueños – confió el moreno – que se repiten una y otra vez, no son sueños malos sino todo lo contrario pero cuando despierto, lo hago con una sensación de que todo lo vivido fue real y no precisamente un "sueño vivido". Cada noche los sueños son más intensos, al igual que este dolor en la nuca cuando despierto.

- ¿En la nuca? – indagó el auror y ante el asentimiento del muchacho, este se acerco hasta él para revisar su cabeza, la inclino hacia delante tocando levemente aquel punto de conflicto – Oh lo siento – se disculpó al escuchar un quejido de dolor – recuerdas donde te golpeaste la nuca

- No – negó este pensativo – solo recuerdo que la primera noche desperte con este dolor – y en apenas un susurro añadió – de hecho no recuerdo lo que paso esa noche.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Eric ocultando su emoción, pronto se sabría la verdad

- Qué no recuerdo que hice esa noche – contó tratando de recordar pero el dolor era insoportable – es más, apenas si recuerdo lo que hice ese día durante el tren y eso

- Entiendo – susurró pensativo – tienes la sensación o recuerdas algo distinto a tus opacos recuerdos – interrogo.

Miró un punto fijo de la oficina y pese al dolor comenzó a ver imágenes desfilar por su mente, en ellas; el como recordaba esa visión que acababa de tener, Ron yendo a comprar en el tren, él acercándose hacia Hermione para preguntar como se sintió en el verano, le llegada de Remus al vagón junto a su amigo y no solo, el libro de Hermione que supo que era algo más que un libro, la conversación con el pelirrojo acerca de Ginny y…

- La conversación – susurró recordándola. Observó a su profesor que le miraba curioso – Ron al día siguiente me menciono una conversación que en ese momento no logre recordar pero ahora si – resolvió un tanto asustado – no entiendo que me ocurre…

- Tranquilo – susurró - estás nervioso, estás completamente seguro de lo que dices

- Absolutamente – dijo – aunque esos sueños no sé si son reales.

- O tal vez no – soltó este recriminándose por ser tan cobarde pero debía guardar silencio, Harry era quien debía armar el rompecabezas – escúchame, los sueños son aquellos deseos, metas y logros que inconcientemente deseamos poseer, no sé como serían los tuyos pero debes saber que ningún sueño es tan real como los recuerdos.

- ¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó el moreno pero este se negó

- Debes descubrirlo por ti mismo – le aconsejo con una sonrisa que pese a todo pronostico tranquilizo al ojiverde – es mejor que descanses, estoy seguro que para mañana, ese dolor desaparecerá

- De acuerdo – susurró incorporándose de su asiento – buenas noches, nos vemos mañana en clase

A paso lento se encamino hacia la puerta para comenzar a emprender rumbo hacia la sala común pero a penas si alcanzó a tomar la perilla cuando una nueva punzada se agolpó en su nuca haciéndole perder el equilibrio y por ende el conocimiento, sin embargo lo último que escucho fue la voz del profesor Miller llamándole a la distancia.

_Se encontraba en su habitación de prefecta paseándose de un lado al otro completamente nerviosa, solo un par de minutos más y sus dudas quedarían resueltas, estaba asustada pero tampoco quería compañía, necesitaba hacer eso sola. Se sentó y volvió a levantarse recordando los constantes mareos y vómitos durante el último mes, eso sumado a un atraso de dos semanas que le ponía los pelos de punta pero a la vez le hacía sonreír espontáneamente. Observó su reloj, solo faltaba un minuto, volvió a pasearse por toda la habitación con el corazón latiéndole a mil, sentía el estomago apretado pero con un cosquilleo que le daba escalofríos, volvió a mirar el reloj que anunciaba el último minuto. Camino temblorosa hasta llegar al cuarto de baño donde se encontraba el pequeño aparatito muggle que tenía como objetivo dictaminar el embarazo en una mujer, lo tomo entre sus manos sin aún mirarlo ya que sus ojos se habían dirigido hacia el blanco techo, cerro los ojos y alzó el aparato hasta quedar frente su rostro. Se dio valor y abrió los ojos encontrándose con dos rayitas en forma de cruz, un simbolismo que solo le confirmaba a Hermione todas y cada una de sus sensaciones._

_- Estoy embarazada – se dijo mientras una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro – voy a tener un bebé de Harry_

------

- ¿Qué? – exclamo Hermione despertando de sus cavilaciones abruptamente. Una extraña sensación que la embargo de pies a cabeza, era cálido que pese a ser nuevo, sentía que ya antes lo había experimentado, casi por instinto se llevo la mano a su vientre palpándolo y recordando todas y cada una de las emociones vividas en ese extraño sueño donde ella estaba embarazada de Harry; felicidad, emoción, dicha, amor y un sin fin de sentimientos que se agolparon en su mente haciéndole tambalear, por lo que se vio obligada a sentarse sobre su cama.

No hallaba una explicación del porque tenía esos sueños y visiones que técnicamente comenzaron a principio de año y desde entonces no se habían detenido, cada noche era lo mismo, soñaba y luego despertaba con una sensación de vacío y ahogo que desaparecía levemente después de unos minutos. Respiró recostándose sobre su cama dispuesta a dormir y esperando está vez que aquellos sueños se presentan de forma más nítida porque a pesar de las molestias, sentía que esos sueños eran más de lo que aparentaban ser.

--------

_Sonreía. Y es que dentro de si no cabía más de felicidad y emoción que trataba de controlar para no levantar sospechas en ningún alumno que osase pisar la sala común de Gryffindor, bastante imposible considerando que ya eran las una de la madrugada pero eso a la castaña poco le importaba, las sensaciones la embargaban cada vez que esa pequeña criatura dentro suya hacia acto de presencia con pequeñas pataditas que hacían reír a Hermione involuntariamente. Se sentó en el sofá y observó su abultado vientre y con emoción lo acarició con una delicadeza que solo una madre puede hacerlo y casi sin poder evitarlo derramo algunas lágrimas, nunca pensó que tener una vida dentro de si le provocaría tantas emociones juntas, nunca pensó que sentirle mover fuera una experiencia tan única y hermosa. Río nuevamente, hace tan solo unos cinco minutos que había comenzado a moverse y aún seguía haciéndolo._

_- ¿Por qué te ríes? – preguntó Harry al pie de las escaleras – cuando leía la carta pensé que algo te había ocurrido._

_- Harry, ven – le pidió ella señalando el sofá – tengo que enseñarte algo_

_- Bien – aceptó encogiéndose de hombros, camino hasta ella quien no dejaba de sonreír - ¿Sucede algo malo? – indago pero está negó, entonces observó que ella se había quitado el hechizo de ilusión._

_- Estira tu mano – pidió ella estirando la suya propia, él aún confundido obedeció._

_Le tomo la mano y la dirigió lentamente hacia su vientre, observó como Harry la miraba expectante y con un especial brillo en los ojos que se hizo más intenso al momento de posar su mano sobre el vientre de Hermione, que de forma inmediata reacciono provocando pequeños movimientos que hizo sonreír a ambos jóvenes. Hermione volvió a reír era como si esa pequeña criatura reconociera el tacto de su padre, le miro y pudo comprobar con ternura como los ojos del hombre que amaba se llenaban de lágrimas para luego dejarlas correr sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Estiro su mano y con su dedo pulgar borro algunas de su rostro, regalándole una tierna sonrisa que él mismo correspondió._

_Sin quitar su mano del vientre de su amada se levantó del sofá solo para arrodillarse frente a ella y posicionar su rostro a la misma altura que su bebé luego y casi sin que Hermione se lo esperará, el moreno beso su vientre produciéndole nuevas sensaciones, más intensas y profundas que las anteriores._

_- Creo que le gusto – susurró este y como si su bebé le contestará volvió a patear – lo ves – rió al igual que la castaña. Definitivamente ese sería unos de los recuerdos más hermosos e imborrables para ambos jóvenes._

------

- ¡Harry! – exclamó Hermione despertándose sobre exaltada y con la respiración agitada, miro su reloj; siete de la mañana - ¿Qué significan estos sueños? No lo entiendo porque son tan reales, como si realmente hubieran ocurrido – se dijo, intentando darle una explicación lógica a todo lo que ocurría pero al intentar darla solo se enfrascaba más y más en aquellas emociones y sensaciones vividas.

Al no encontrar una solución opto por la más lógico, hablar con Harry, pensó que quizás él desde un punto de vista más centrado y frío podría darla alguna posible causa a esos recurrentes sueños que ya comenzaban a hacer mella en ella; la intensidad de las emociones experimentadas eran muy fuertes y eso sumado a que gran partes de esas sensaciones quedaban en ella una vez despierta, le hacían perder los nervios. Sin embargo era la sensación de vacío al despertarse, la más extraña como si realmente le faltase algo pero que no sabía que era.

Se restregó el rostro con las manos para seguidamente levantarse de la cama a darse una ducha, no quería perder tiempo ya que debía hablar con Harry, él era el único que en esos momentos podría darle una explicación. Aunque para las pretensiones de la castaña eso era casi imposible ya que el ojiverde se encontraba reviviendo el mismo sueño de ella.

_Bajo las escaleras con preocupación, había recibido una nota por parte de Hermione diciéndole que se encontrarían en la sala común en cinco minutos no especificando para que, algo que le preocupo aún más, estaba a punto de llegar cuando escucha una risa inundar el silencioso ambiente, le observó, era ella sentada en el sofá cercano a la chimenea._

_- ¿Por qué te ríes? – le preguntó sin moverse del inicio de las escaleras – cuando leí tu carta pensé que algo te había ocurrido._

_- Harry, ven – le pidió la castaña señalando el sofá – tengo que enseñarte algo_

_- Bien – aceptó él encogiéndose de hombros mientras se acercaba hacia ella y observó que seguía sonriendo - ¿Sucede algo malo? – indago pero ella negó, entonces él se percato que ella había quitado el hechizo de ilusión._

_- Estira tu mano – le pidió ella estirando la suya propia, él aún confundido obedeció_

_Ella le tomo la mano y la guió lentamente hacia su vientre, le miro expectante y sus ojos brillaron al momento que su mano rozo el vientre de Hermione donde de forma instintiva reacciono provocando pequeños movimientos que le hizo sonreír. Escuchó como la castaña reía producto de los movimientos del pequeño quien le daba a entender que reaccionaba al tacto de él, reconociéndole, sintió como la garganta se le apretaba a más no poder y como sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas que no le importó derramar, se sentía emocionado nunca había experimentado ese tipo de emociones. Percibió como Hermione le acariciaba el rostro al tiempo que limpiaba sus lágrimas con el dedo pulgar, le miro y ella sonrió, él simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa._

_Embargado por ese mar de sensaciones se atrevió a algo de lo cual no tenía la menor idea si estaba bien o no, así decidió seguir su instinto por lo que sin quitar su mano del vientre de Hermione, se incorporo del sofá para arrodillarse frente a ella y quedar posicionado a centímetros de su vientre, y en un suave gesto le beso produciendo un nuevo movimiento más frenético e intenso._

_- Creo que le gusto – sonrió él y como si su hija le respondiera volvió a patear – lo vez – rió él al igual que la castaña. No importaba lo que pasará en el futuro, todo lo vivido esa noche no podrían olvidarlo porque siempre pertenecerá en sus corazones._

--------

Abrió los ojos reconociendo el lugar donde estaba y pudo darse cuenta que seguía en la oficina del profesor Miller, recostado en un pequeño sillón donde seguramente había pasado la noche. Con las manos temblorosas se quito el cobertor que le cubría para luego percatarse que había perdido la hora del desayuno, una instancia que habría aprovechado para hablar con Hermione y es que ese último sueño le había dejado muy nervioso por todo aquello que significaba; aquellas emociones que se agolpaban en su corazón con tal violencia que le conmovía hasta las lágrimas, echo que se vio fuertemente reflejada en su sueño.

Sin más, cogió sus cosas y emprendió camino hacia el aula de encantamientos donde seguramente ya todos se encontraban reunidos.

- Pasa Harry – le animo Eric al medio del circulo formado por sus compañeros – únete al circulo junto a tu pareja – indico mientras observaba al ojiverde tomar ubicación junto a Hermione, su intercambio de miradas fue más que evidente "Tenemos que hablar", por lo menos eso entendió el auror – no tengo dudas que durante estas dos semanas han practicado arduamente, dominando los hechizos en su totalidad, sin embargo por lo poco que he visto aún falta complicidad entre ustedes – observando al grupo que no entendía sus palabras – sitúense frente a su pareja, por favor – ordenó y entre murmullos así lo hicieron – mírense a los ojos sin decir nada, solo háganlo.

Y así Harry y Hermione lo hicieron, se miraron a los ojos con cierto nerviosismo, primero porque temían quedar en evidencia frente a todos y segundo porque ya no estaban seguros de que esos sueños sean precisamente aquello.

- Cierren los ojos y relájense – continuo el profesor Miller colocando especial atención en una pareja – traten de visualizar un momento especial entre ustedes donde hayan sentido una verdadera comunicación.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver con los duelos? – susurró Ron de mala gana

- Silencio, señor Weasleys – regaño Eric a unos metros – sino quiere tener una mala calificación. Continuemos, si tienen ese recuerdo traten de llenarse de el, revivan ese momento…

_Sencillamente hermosa._

_Su completa atención se centro en esa pequeña criaturita que lloraba a todo pulmón, su visión se nubló a causa de las lágrimas que impidió que cayeran no obstante sonrió. La enfermera le anunció que podía entrar a lo que este no se hizo de rogar, acomodo su vestimenta apropiada y se encamino hacia la puerta que le llevaría por fin a cargar a su hija._

_Ya no había dolor, solo felicidad._

_Sus ojos se aguaron ante la hermosa visión de su hija que no paraba de llorar, la sostuvo entre sus brazos para luego pedirle a la enfermera que se la mostrará a su padre, quien seguramente ya habría escuchado sus llantos. Al rato volvió con su hija para dejársela entre sus brazos donde la cobijo con el mayor cariño y amor que podía sentir en esos momentos aunque francamente no tenía palabras para describir todas las sensaciones que le embargaban. Aquella criatura que estuvo por nueve meses en su vientre, ahora estaba ahí junto a ella y muy pronto junto a su padre._

_De pronto un estallido._

_Solo gritos se escucharon en el hospital, escuchó como alguien caía afuera del salón seguido de un fuerte golpe que hizo sacar de cuajo la puerta provocando que su hija comenzara a llorar nuevamente. Al lugar entraron muchos hombres con túnicas y atacando al personal, en realidad; los desmemorizaban. Vio como el último hombre entraba y se dirigía hacia ella apuntándole con la varita; sintió pánico y rabia al mismo tiempo, grito y maldijo por lo que estaba apunto de hacer pero sin siquiera escuchar lanzo aquel hechizo que le quitaría todo, todo menos sus ganas de encontrar la verdad._

- Abran los ojos – pidió Eric luego de unos minutos – practiquen hechizos de desarme y solo quiero escuchar eso o sino bajaré puntos para la calificación final. Comiencen.

Quiso hablar pero Hermione se lo impidió, debían obedecer sino querían meterse en problemas, así que solo se dedicaron a practicar lo que había dicho el profesor quien en ese momento estaba supervisando a Ron y Lavander.

- Auch! – vocifero la Gryffindor al sentir el hechizo golpear su mano y no la varita.

- Con cuidado, señor Weasleys – advirtió Eric – es un movimiento suave y ligero, no brusco, concéntrate

- Lo siento – se disculpo el pelirrojo viendo de reojo como el profesor se acercaba a su amigo y novia

- Veamos como están, señor Potter – le ánimo este a lo que en un rápido movimiento, desarmo a su compañera – excelente – sonrió – sigan así, van muy bien.

- Gracias – susurró el ojiverde – y también por ayudarme

- De nada – susurró – me alegró mucho que ese dolor haya desaparecido.

- ¿Cómo? – inquirió para luego comprobar que ese lugar ya no dolía, efectivamente como había dicho su profesor.

Continuaron así hasta el término de la clase donde ambos salieron raudamente del aula para hablar en un lugar seguro. Ron al ver que ellos se marchaban, intento seguirlos son contar con que Eric ya sabía de sus intenciones.

- Señor Weasleys – le llamo antes que el pelirrojo saliera del aula – necesito hablar con usted, es importante

- Tengo clases profesor – argumentó el chico queriendo salir cuanto antes de allí – puede ser en otro momento.

- No me demoraré mucho – insistió este viendo como de mala gana el pelirrojo se acercaba hasta su escritorio – te he observado durante las clases y déjame decirte que no estás a la altura de tu compañera

- Estoy algo distraído – confesó – pero no debe preocuparse, con Lavander estamos entrenando

- ¿Cuántas veces a la semana? – inquirió tratando de alargar la conversación lo más posible.

- Tres veces – dijo – tengo otras actividades y debo concentrarme en ellas.

- El señor Potter, también tiene otras actividades – argumentó – y sin embargo está muy adelantado con la señorita Granger

- Son situaciones distintas – susurró – además no quiero hablar de ellos, con permiso – y sin más comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero nuevamente fue llamado - ¿Sí?

- Te llevaré a tu sala – habló este – les toca transformaciones y Minerva ya me ha hecho reclamos por sus atrasos.

- No es necesario – argumentó Ron, si quería averiguar donde estaban sus amigos debía salir de clases – yo le explicaré que no fue su culpa

- Insisto y es mi última palabra – ordeno Eric abriéndole la puerta para que pasará su alumno, algo que hizo a regañadientes.

-------------------

Llegaron a la sala común sabiendo que era el único lugar donde no los buscarían ni le interrumpirían, se sentaron en su sillón favorito y guardaron silencio durante algunos minutos como queriendo pensar y meditar dos veces antes de iniciar una conversación que no podía posponerse por más días, porque aquellos sueños, recuerdos y emociones estaban causando estragos en su mente y corazón. No aguantando más la presión fue Hermione quien se atrevió a hablar primero.

- Harry – habló llamando su atención, acto que consiguió porque la observó con detenimiento – hay algo que debes saber, algo que me ha estado ocurriendo desde que llegamos este año al colegio.

- ¿Qué cosa? – expresó con preocupación, sentía que sabía lo que le ocurría.

- Son sueños – soltó la castaña acongojada sorprendido también al moreno – no los entiendo, solo sé que cuando despierto siento una opresión en mi pecho como si algo me faltará pero por más busco una respuesta no la encuentro.

- ¿Dé que sueños hablas? – murmuro Harry - ¿Con qué sueñas?

- Un embarazo – confiesa y experimenta una cálida sensación recorrer su cuerpo al recordarlo, pese a eso continua – es un proceso de cómo me entero que lo estoy, como te cuento a ti, como nace, como la sostengo entre mis brazos, todo. Sé que solo es un sueño y que no debería otorgarle importancia pero son tan reales que, siento, siento que son…

- Recuerdos – confirmó el moreno observando el sueño con detenimiento al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá con preocupación dándole la espalda a la castaña

- Así es, recuerdos – afirmó levantándose también del sillón a espaldas de Harry – como tú…

- También he tenido esos sueños – le confeso mirándole por encima del hombro pero luego se quedo viéndola de frente – Hermione esos sueños son en realidad recuerdos

- ¿Dé que estás hablando?

- Si fueran sueños no los tendríamos estando despiertos – argumentó y confirmando que ella también lo había experimentado – cuando estábamos en la clase del profesor Miller y cerramos los ojos, me vi a mi mismo en un hospital muggle, frente a un ventanal donde una enferma me mostraba una niña, iba a entrar a esa sala cuando alguien nos ataco y…

- Borro nuestra memoria – completó Hermione impactada – también vi algo parecido cuando estábamos con los ojos cerrados – susurró emocionada – Harry – le miro con un brillo en los ojos – si esto es real, eso quiere decir que… que nosotros, tú y yo tenemos una… una hija.

- Sí, Hermione – sonrió con los ojos vidriosos – tenemos una hija.

Ambos se refugiaron en un abrazo fuerte lleno de amor y felicidad, solo como unos padres que han encontrado a su hija perdida pueden hacerlo. Por supuesto, solo la habían encontrado en sus recuerdos no así físicamente pero harían hasta lo imposible para hallarla aunque la vida se les fuera en ello; miles de recuerdos invadieron su mente completando así el rompecabezas que cruelmente les habían desarmado, las piezas estaban nuevamente en su lugar, entre ellas ese recuerdo donde el nombre de su hija era pronunciado por primera vez.

_- Oye Hermione – preguntó Harry tendido en la hierba de los jardines junto a la castaña – ya sabemos que es una niña, has pensado en algún nombre _

_- La verdad es que si – confesó ladeando la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos del moreno – Esmeralda, tendría el nombre del color de tus ojos_

_- Puede ser – medito – pero es muy largo en comparación a nuestros apellidos – sonrió este mientras acariciaba el vientre de la mujer que amaba_

_- Entonces Paz – propuso Hermione apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del moreno, observando el cielo despejado._

_- Bonito nombre, Paz – aceptó Harry disfrutando de ese momento – para que independiente de lo que suceda en el mundo mágico la paz siempre reine entre nosotros._

_- Me gusta – susurró y al sentir un leve golpe en su vientre rió – y al parecer a ella también – comentó volviendo a reír junto a Harry quien también lo había sentido. Nada más podían pedir, estaban rodeados de una naturaleza bellísima y como habían dicho les rodeaba una increíble paz._

_Paz Potter Granger. Su paz, su hija, su vida y su sangre._

--------------

- Su nombre es Paz – soltó Hermione deshaciendo el abrazo con Harry – Paz…

- Para que la paz siempre reine entre nosotros – continuo Harry emocionado – lo recuerdo.

- Yo también – susurró ella pero una duda asalto su mente colocándole en alerta – Harry ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué exactamente ese día en el hospital?

- No lo sé – negó este – tengo el vago recuerdo que nos atacaron y nos borraron la memoria pero no sé quienes fueron.

- Ya recuerdan – habló una tercera persona a la entrada de la sala común; Eric Miller les observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro – siempre lo he dicho el lazo que se forma entre los padres y el bebé es increíble y mucho más fuerte de lo que ellos pensaron que sería

- ¿Ellos? – preguntó Harry pasando del asombro de ver a su profesor de encantamientos allí - ¿Quiénes son ellos?

- Siéntense y les contaré todo – resolvió Eric, acercándose a la pareja, por fin contaría aquella verdad que durante los últimos días le estaba ahogando, por fin podría remediar de algún modo aquella barbaridad de la cual fue cómplice y que en algún momento se juro nunca más alguien sufriría.

Él lo predijo y así ocurrió.

La verdad de algún modo u otro siempre verá la luz.

**Continuará…**

**¡¡Hola a Todos!!**

**Primero quiero agradecer a: MissPotterGranger, Paburo SilverGhost Yuy, Login, Gamelos, Shadim-Samtrom, Adhara vs Moony, N.G., jem de Potter, cillian gyllenhaal. Por haber comentado la historia, me ayudaron mucho a seguir adelante e ir mejorando con cada capitulo. Muchas gracias.**

**Con respecto a la historia pues no fue fácil unir los recuerdos, los puntos de vista con lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo entre los personajes. Además de la última intervención de Eric Miller, que dicho sea de paso, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado este personaje que le he cogido mucho cariño y que además conocerán un poquito más en el próximo capitulo donde literalmente comenzará una carrera contra el tiempo. **

**Espero que sigan dejando sus comentarios que son muy importantes para mí y por supuesto que sigan disfrutando de la lectura como hasta ahora.**

**Cuídense mucho. Espero subir cuanto antes el próximo capitulo. **

**Nos vemos.**


	4. Nuestro recuerdo, Nuestra vida,,

**La historia es mía y los personajes son de JK. **

**Nuestra Sangre.**

"_**Matarías por ella y morirías por no olvidarla…"**_

**Disfruten de la lectura!!**

_**Capitulo 04: "Nuestro recuerdo, Nuestra vida,..,"**_

Le observaron expectantes, tenían la imperiosa necesidad de saber que había sido de su hija; quienes se la habían llevado y porque les habían borrado la memoria, pese a ello guardaron silencio y esperando que su profesor les diera respuestas a todas sus preguntas pero para su confusión eso no ocurrió. Por lo menos no de forma directa.

- ¿Recuerdan todo? – preguntó Eric observando a la pareja que se miro entre ellos visiblemente confundida. No se esperaban esa pregunta – necesito saber eso, por favor

- Con respecto a nuestra hija, todo – comenzó Harry apoyado por Hermione – pero lo que aconteció el día de su nacimiento. Solo escenas muy borrosas y difíciles de entender.

- Comprendo – susurró este pensativo. Hasta cierto punto se lo imaginaba – entonces comenzaremos por el principio; ese día en el tren, recuerdan todo o hay algo que no entiendan, algo confuso – vio como ambos reflexionaban, seguramente rememorando ese viaje. En Hermione no se apreciaba nada extraño sin embargo en Harry se divisaba un cuota de incertidumbre – Harry.

- Recuerdo todo – dijo observando un punto fijo de la alfombra – pero durante el viaje Remus estaba muy interesado en el porque había decidido no ir a la madriguera este verano, le di mis razones pero al parecer no quedo convencido.

- Tus razones eran verdaderas – indago Eric recibiendo como respuesta una negación del moreno - ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué mentiste?

- Argumente que era porque quería pasar un tiempo solo y reflexionar acerca de la guerra con Voldemort – contó – pero en verdad era que no quería encontrarme con Ginny ni soportar oír a Ron hablar de Hermione cada cinco minutos – expresó con cierta angustia reflejada en sus ojos - pero profesor que influye eso a que nos hayan borrado la memoria y llevado a nuestra hija.

- Todo – resolvió el profesor acomodándose en el asiento – Remus se dio cuenta que no le decías la verdad y comenzó a sospechar que algo ocurría contigo y Hermione. Todo a raíz que les había encontrado en una actitud bastante extraña en el vagón.

- ¿Sospechó del embarazo? – preguntó Hermione preocupada

- No, las circunstancias le llevaron a enterarse – confesó el auror en un suspiro como si las siguientes preguntas fueran clave – Harry ¿Qué hiciste después de tener esa conversación con Ron? ¿A dónde fuiste?

- ¿Qué conversación? – inquirió la castaña mirando a su acompañante

- Cuando te fuiste a dormir – comenzó este incomodo – Ron me encaro y saco el tema de la madriguera nuevamente, dijo que no me creía ese argumento de Voldemort sino más bien que por Ginny es que estaba mas pensativo, en ese momento le respondí que efectivamente era por ella y que pronto las cosas cambiarían radicalmente. Estuve a punto de decirle toda la verdad pero fue entonces cuando decidí salir de allí, camine por los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina de Remus ayudado por el mapa del merodeador…

- Me habías dicho que no sabías donde estaba – le interrumpió la castaña refiriéndose al mapa

- Y aún no sé donde está – se defendió pero para su sorpresa el profesor Miller lo saco del bolsillo de su túnica y se lo entrego - ¿Dónde lo consiguió? – preguntó extrañado

- Remus – respondió este dejando al moreno aún más confundido - ¿Qué recuerdas de esa noche, Hermione? – observándola no sin antes hacerle una seña a Harry para que esperara

- Estaba muy cansada – contó ella – me acosté y leí un poco de ese libro "Padres primerizos" Y por el cual Ron había preguntado durante el trayecto en carruaje, cuando me disponía a dormir sentí una fuerte contracción y fue entonces cuando supe que había llegado el momento, le escribí una nota a Harry y se la envié por medio de Hedwing para que se la llevará. Habíamos acordado que durante las noches su lechuza estaría a mi disposición

- Y cuando leíste la nota, Harry ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Eric observando atentamente al moreno quien en apenas un susurro contesto.

- Con Remus – contesto temeroso del posible vuelco en el desarrollo de la historia – Hedwing llegó y me entregó la nota de Hermione, no contuve la felicidad y salí lo más rápido que pude de su oficina para ir en búsqueda de Hermione – de pronto observando el mapa que sostenía en su mano fue donde todo tuvo sentido – deje el mapa en la oficina de Remus – susurró en apenas un hilo de voz – entonces él…

- Se sorprendió al verte en ese estado – comenzó – cuando segundos antes estabas frente a él acongojado para luego estar en un estado de felicidad absoluta. Cuando tú lechuza se retiro de la oficina volaron muchas hojas y pergaminos, entre ellos el mapa del merodeador, lo abrió y descubrió que estabas con Hermione en la habitación de las chicas, algo extraño ya que no debes estar allí pero lo que le causo aún más sorpresa fue otra notita al lado de Hermione y que no correspondía a ninguna compañera de curso; Paz – contó dejando a ambos chicos perplejos – luego desaparecieron del mapa, algo que por supuesto alarmo a Remus por lo que acudió a mi para hablar con el profesor Dumbledore.

- Espere, espere – le detuvo el moreno sabiendo el rumbo que tomaría el relato – está diciendo que fueron ustedes tres quienes secuestraron a nuestra hija y nos borraron la memoria – concluyó sintiendo como su sangre hervía, hizo un amago de levantarse para golpearlo pero Hermione le detuvo en seco

- Sigamos escuchando – le aconsejo ella con calma que en algo contagio al moreno – siga profesor, lo escuchamos.

- Gracias – sonrió este y continuo – el profesor Dumbledore nos pidió que le acompañáramos a buscarlos pero no teníamos la menor idea de donde estaban entonces nos informaron que los habían visto entrar a un hospital muggle en el centro de Londres

- ¿Quién nos vio? – indago el moreno al borde del sillón

- Aurores – contesto este con vergüenza – venían de hacer una guardia cerca del edificio cuando les vieron ingresar y dieron aviso al profesor Dumbledore, en ese instante se decidió ir junto a ellos en su búsqueda. Yo estaba a cargo de borrar la evidencia de que en algún momento estuvieron allí. Pensé torpemente que les iban a sacar de ese lugar por su propia voluntad pero no paso ni cinco minutos cuando observe como mis compañeros les quitaban la memoria a todos los funcionarios del hospital, fue allí cuando tuve un mal presentimiento y seguí la dirección que había tomado el profesor junto a Remus – hizo una pausa al ver que la pareja estaba cada vez más afectada, al parecer estaban recordando ese momento - ¿Están bien?

- Continué – susurró Hermione sosteniendo la mano de Harry – necesitamos saber la verdad

- Cuando llegué, tú estabas desorientado en el suelo – mirando al moreno – y aún conservabas la memoria, por lo que me dirigí al interior de la sala de partos donde te encontré Hermione – observandola – frente a ti estaba…

- El profesor Dumbledore … - recordó ella llevándose una mano a la cabeza – fue él quien me quito la memoria pero no lo entiendo porque la recuperé si se supone que nadie puede hacerlo.

- Porque intervine – confesó Eric dirigiéndose a ambos – convoque sin que se dieran cuenta un escudo para evitar que el hechizo no hiciera efecto pero como saben la magia del profesor es poderosa por lo que poco pudo protegerles ya que también hizo lo mismo contigo, Harry.

- Gracias profesor – agradeció Hermione sonriéndole

- De nada – negó este tímidamente – créanme que si de mi hubiera dependido, ustedes estarían junto a su hija. Me prometí que ningún otro sufriera del alejamiento de sus padres.

- ¿Otro? – inquirió Harry curioso - ¿De que habla?

- De mi – respondió Eric en una triste sonrisa que fue apreciada por ambos jóvenes – hace cinco años yo no tenía la más mínima idea de la existencia del mundo mágico, mis padres eran Aurores que estaban en la "lista negra" de Voldemort en aquel entonces, fueron asesinado cuando tenía meses de vida, el profesor Dumbledore me llevo a un orfanato muggle con la absurda excusa de que era por mi seguridad – y sin poder evitarlo un gesto de molestia se hizo presente en él – me críe en ese lugar hasta los cinco años cuando fui adoptado, estudie y trabaje como profesor de una escuela hasta que un día en mi departamento me encontré con Albus, me contó la historia de mi vida y dijo que me necesitaba.

- Y aprendió la magia en cinco años – comentó Harry incrédulo y a su vez recordando la conversación con él en los jardines – por eso dijo que su vida era una larga historia.

- Así es – sonrió – mis habilidades y capacidad para aprender me hicieron más fácil mi adaptación, así pude convertirme en auror y mi conocimiento en el aula hicieron que el director me diera el puesto. Aún así guardo rencor por haberme ocultado la verdad tantos años.

- Entiendo – murmuro el moreno con cierta empatía. A él también le habían ocultado tantas cosas – pero profesor, ¿Quién se llevó a nuestra hija? ¿Dónde esta?

- Remus se la llevó – contó sintiéndose culpable por provocarle semejante dolor, conocía la relación que sostenían con el licantropodo y esa noticia sin duda les golpeo con fuerza – al parecer a unos de los orfanatos asociados con el hospital.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó Hermione y para su desazón el auror negó

- No lo sé – dijo – pero esa información debe estar en el hospital, se suponía que era evidencia de la cual debía destruir pero no lo hice y la escondí.

- ¿Dónde? – volvió a preguntar la castaña

- En el último cajón del escritorio de la recepción – contó – es la última carpeta, tiene su nombre en la portada.

El primero en levantarse del sillón fue Harry, el cual el profesor pensó iba a salir disparado de la sala común en busca de su hija pero se sorprendió al ver que este le extendía la mano, gesto que correspondió confundido por que al estrecharla el Gryffindor se la apretó y tiro de ella para incorporarle y abrazarle en un gesto de agradecimiento. Seguido de Hermione quien también le abrazó agradeciéndole por haberles dicho la verdad acerca de su hija y perdida de memoria.

- Debemos ir por ella – dijo Harry muy seguro de sus palabras

- Aún no es conveniente – le detuvo Eric – están vigilando el orfanato, Albus me lo comentó un día.

- Dumbledore – mascullo el ojiverde y sin previo aviso se encamino hacia la salida pero una vez más Eric le detuvo interponiéndose entre él y la salida – si se entera que recuperaste la memoria te alejaran de ella para siempre, te lo aseguro.

- ¿Porqué? – exclamó este con resentimiento – no tienen ningún derecho, es mi hija

- Por ello mismo – argumentó el auror – cuando se enteraron que tenían una hija entraron en pánico porque si Voldemort se llegaba a enterar, el mundo mágico estaría en peligro porque eres más vulnerable.

- Poco me importa el mundo mágico sino está ella – dijo – además sabríamos cuidarla y daríamos la vida por ella.

- Lo sé y no tengo dudas de eso – confió el profesor – pero ni el profesor Dumbledore ni Remus lo pensaron, solo actuaron ante la situación y con respecto a ir en su búsqueda te recomiendo que vayas un día que tengan salida a Hogsmeade, Remus está atento a cualquier movimiento suyo y más ahora cuando se entere que le saque el mapa

- Nos vigilaba – murmuro el moreno apenado

- Tienen leves sospechas – contó – solo deben ser pacientes porque los sábados no hay vigilancia

- Profesor – le llamo Hermione sintiendo un vacío en el relato – y mi desmayo…

- No fue un resfrío – contó observándole – fue una descompensación producto del cansancio y las pocas horas de descanso que tuviste luego del parto – confesó cabizbajo – la enferma Pomfrey no se percato de eso porque no hizo los estudios pertinentes, nunca se llegó a imaginar algo así.

- Y el dolor en mi nuca – preguntó el moreno – cada vez que despertaba o recordaba sentía un dolor intenso.

- Debió ser por la mezcla de hechizos – concluyó – primero con el cual te derribaron por la espalda, segundo el que te lance para protegerte y por último el hechizo del profesor Dumbledore.

- Ya veo – murmuro – entonces iremos este fin de semana

- Me parece correcto – les sonrió a ambos – por lo pronto deben comportarse normalmente frente a todos para no levantar sospechas en Remus o Albus.

- De acuerdo – habló Hermione – muchas gracias por todo, profesor.

- Cuídense – sonrió este.

Y aprovechando que estaba cerca de la puerta se giro para luego desaparecer tras el retrato de la dama gorda dejando nuevamente a la pareja solos donde casi por acto reflejo se abrazaron, esta vez con más intensidad que antes, sintiendo que pronto tendrían a su hija nuevamente entre sus brazos, no importaba quien estuviera en el camino.

No supieron cuanto estuvieron abrazados, solo cuando unos sollozos inundaron la sala común, se separaron… ambos lloraban.

- Fue mi culpa – susurró Harry entre lágrimas – sino hubiera dejado el mapa del merodeador en la oficina de Remus, nada de esto estaría pasando, tendríamos a nuestra hija con nosotros

- No digas eso – negó tomando su cara entre sus manos – de igual forma se hubieran enterado, recuerda que aurores nos vieron entrar al hospital, no te mortifiques por favor, debemos estar más unidos que nunca.

- Bien – susurró este secándose las lágrimas – debemos volver a clases, la siguiente hora es con Remus – recordó, sintiendo un mal sabor al pronunciar al amigo de sus padres y sin quererlo lo odio - ¿Porqué lo hizo?

- No lo sé – negó Hermione – pero no podemos descontrolarnos, debemos ser cautos

- De acuerdo – asintió el moreno.

Salieron de la sala común con destino al aula de defensa donde seguramente ya se encontraban sus compañeros y efectivamente así fue cuando vieron como Ron se les acercaba con cara de pocos amigos, aún seguían peleados por la discusión en el comedor por lo que muchas explicaciones no debían darle.

- ¿Dónde estaban? – les interrogo el pelirrojo obstaculizando el camino

- En la enfermería – respondió Hermione de forma cortante – no me sentía bien – y sin más se abrió paso para seguir caminando hacia el aula. El pelirrojo molesto por la respuesta quiso detenerla tomándola por el hombro pero Harry se lo impidió tomándolo por el codo

- Ni lo intentes – susurró el moreno apretando el codo de su amigo – no quiere hablar contigo

- Es mi novia – aclaró Ron posesivamente

- No eres su dueño – aclaró molesto – ni ella un objeto, así que ve cuidando tus palabras.

- No me das órdenes – reclamo soltándose con brusquedad del moreno – y no me amenaces

- Solo son advertencias – dijo para luego seguir a la castaña que le esperaba en la entrada del salón.

Resopló molesto, sentía que había un oscuro abismo entre Hermione y él donde no habían puntos en común ni menos aquel amor que pensaba que existía. Nuevamente aquella envidia volvió a resurgir preguntándose una y otra vez porque existía esa complicidad entre su novia y amigo, porque su novia con una sola mirada podía comunicarse con su amigo y no con él.

Camino hacia el aula donde ya Remus se encontraba en su escritorio revisando unos papeles, tomo asiento en uno de los últimos asientos sin despejar su mirada de su novia que comenzó a escribir en un pergamino, por otro lado su amigo no dejaba de ver al profesor en una extraña mezcla de tristeza y odio. Esto último desconcertó al pelirrojo quien pocas veces había visto esa mirada para con el mejor amigo de sus padres.

- Haremos algunos duelos – comenzó Ron observando con preocupación que cierto trío aún no había resuelto sus problemas. Rápidamente contó los alumnos y se percato que eran impares – Harry, serás mi compañero – dirigiéndose al moreno que se levanto de su lugar – busquen su pareja – dirigiéndose al resto de la clase

Sutilmente la castaña le cogió de la manga de la túnica para susurrarle un "ten cuidado" que solo el ojiverde pudo escuchar, y en un leve movimiento de cabeza asintió pese a que en su interior comenzaba a crear un sentimiento muy parecido al que sentía por Bellatrix Black. Se acerco hacia su profesor al tiempo que todos ya comenzaban a formar sus parejas, a los lejos escucho como Ron le pedía a Hermione ser su compañera, petición que el moreno solo pudo dar un trago amargo, tragándose los celos y siguiendo los consejos del profesor Miller; no levantar sospechas de su estado y fingir que no sabía nada.

- Solo hechizos simples – habló Remus colocándose en posición de combate.

- De acuerdo – susurró este sacando su varita y prepararse para el duelo.

El primero en atacar fue Remus que pese a ser rápido en la ejecución, el moreno lo esquivo con una facilidad que sorprendió al auror, nunca se llegó a imaginar que el muchacho fueran tan ágil, considerando que le ataco a una corta distancia.

Por otra parte Harry no pensaba con claridad, la imagen del licantropodo llevándose a su hija de los brazos de Hermione le enveneno su ser a más no poder. Y sin mediar consecuencias le ataco con un hechizo que dio de lleno a Remus aventándolo con violencia hacia unos estantes que contenían frascos que estallaron en un fuerte estruendo que llamo la atención de toda la clase.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó Ron acercándose al igual que toda la clase, algunos verificando que su profesor estuviera bien.

Harry no escucho lo que le decían, solo se limito a permanecer inmóvil en su lugar, observando absorto como sus compañeros ayudaban a incorporar a Remus quien se había hecho un profundo corte en la frente por donde ahora brotaba una abundante cantidad de sangre. Solo pudo reaccionar cuando Hermione coloco una mano en su hombro y le movió levemente, la observó viendo en su ojos una clara pregunta: ¿Fue con o sin intención? Respuesta que él no pudo darle porque no sabía con certeza lo que experimento en ese momento.

Hermione lo entendió, vio la confusión reflejada con sus ojos; tristeza, decepción, rabia y odio eran los sentimientos que inundaban al moreno en ese momento.

- Ve – susurró ella dándole un leve empujón. Este saliendo del trance para acercarse al mejor amigo de sus padres que hacía presión en su cabeza para evitar que la sangre siguiera brotando.

- Estoy bien, no se preocupen – negaba el castaño incorporándose del suelo

- Debería ir a la enfermería – aconsejo Dean a su lado – puede ser peligroso

- Es solo un corte, Dean – sonrió este – sigan con su práctica, por favor – ordeno y pese a que muchos no estaban muy convencidos, obedecieron, dejándole junto a Harry que al fin había recuperado el habla.

- No fue mi intención – susurró este siguiendo a su profesor hacía su escritorio

- No te preocupes – dijo este sacando de un cajón un botiquín de primeros auxilios – era un duelo y yo no fui lo suficientemente ágil como para esquivar tu ataque, es justo – argumento untando alcohol en algodón para desinfectar la herida.

- Era una práctica, debí ser más cuidadoso – volvió a decir Harry – pero me excedí, el profesor Miller siempre nos ha dicho que cada duelo es importante

- Miller – murmuro Remus con cierto hastió que Harry percibió – has lastimado a Hermione como a mi

- Nunca – negó este con decisión – en realidad es ella que termina derrotándome – confesó apenado - ¿Por qué? No le gusta la metodología del profesor Miller – le observó con una curiosidad a medias, ya sabiendo los verdaderos motivos del licantropodo

- Hay ciertas cosas que no me gustan – dijo untando un nuevo algodón en alcohol – una de ellas el trabajo en parejas con la idea de generar complicidad – confesó y al ver la mirada curiosa del moreno se aclaró – en batalla la pareja podría llegar a separarse por diversos motivos, y esta afinidad puede ser perjudicial para ellos.

- De verdad lo crees – indagó Harry recibiendo un gesto afirmativo por parte del castaño – curioso – expresó con cierta ironía – porque yo jamás me separaría de Hermione, que poco nos conoces, deberías saber que ninguno nosotros daría ni un solo paso sin antes asegurarnos que el otro esta con bien – aseguro sin quitar su mirada del licantropodo. Además, el profesor Miller está trabajando para que peleemos con un equipo donde cada uno de nosotros tenga una obligación y funcionalidad.

- No me malinterpretes – se defendió Remus dejando de lado sus curaciones – solo que su forma de trabajo no me parece la más correcta. Acaso no te molesta entrenar todo el día.

- Sinceramente, no – respondió Harry percatándose que ya muchos se iban – mi pareja es Hermione, por lo que estar junto a ella se me es bastante fácil y cómodo – argumento – debo irme – anunció – cuídate, Remus

- Bien – murmuro observando como se iba junto a la castaña – Harry – le llamo - ¿Hallaste el mapa del merodeador?

- No, no tengo la menor idea de donde está – contesto apretando su mapa dentro de la túnica – aún no quiero hacerme la idea de que lo perdí, significa mucho – comentó – tengo que irme, nos vemos.

Lo observó irse junto a Hermione, seguramente al gran comedor a almorzar como los demás alumnos. Por un segundo quiso hacerles compañía como en los viejos tiempos pero algo en su interior se lo impidió y por primera vez en estás semanas, se sintió un traidor, aún tenía en su mente la viva imagen de la niña en sus brazos y el momento en el cual la entrego en ese orfanato muggle.

Bufó molesto, el dolor en la frente no disminuía y la sangre aún brotaba, el golpe había sido violento, nunca se imagino que Harry le atacaría de esa forma.

- Remus, es hora de almorzar – le llamaron desde la puerta de la sala para luego acercársele y percatarse de la herida en su cabeza – vaya, que te sucedió.

- Harry – soltó el licantropodo limpiándose la herida – intente resolver el desastre que tu ocasionaste, Eric.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – le preguntó visiblemente preocupado pero el estante y la herida de su compañero le delataron – lo separaste de Hermione – afirmó molesto.

- Tuvo un duelo conmigo – explicó este – y si, lo separé de Hermione para que ella y Ron arreglarán sus diferencias

- Estás demente – exclamo el auror – parece que el golpe te afecto más de la cuenta. Harry y Hermione están enamorados y tienen una hija, es absurdo que intentes hacer de celestina entre una pareja que no se ama porque lo que siente Ron no es amor

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – cuestiono.

- Si Harry fuera como su hermano, no sentiría celos – explico – y no trataría a su pareja como si fuera un objeto al cual sentirse dueño.

- No sabes de lo que hablas – negó Remus colocándose una pequeña bandita sobre su herida – sino hubieras comenzado con este inservible método de enseñanza, nada de esto estaría sucediendo.

- Y si ustedes no hubieran comenzado con el "Plan seguridad Harry Potter" – ironizó – en estos momentos estarían junto a su hija. En lo que a mi respecta, ese golpe te lo tienes más que merecido, permiso, te espero en el comedor.

No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar por lo que nuevamente se quedo solo en el salón, con un dolor que era mucho psicológico que físico. No eran las palabras de su compañero las que le dolían sino más bien aquella mirada de desdén del hijo de sus mejores amigos lo que le preocupaba, tanto que no pudo evitar darse cuenta que en ningún momento de su conversación, él pidió disculpas ni pregunto como se sentía, era como si no le importará en absoluto su estado.

En cuanto termino de curarse la herida en la cabeza, guardo el botiquín y se dispuso a volver a su oficina, no tenía hambre y debía encontrar cuanto antes el mapa del merodeador ya que hace más de tres días que no sabía donde se hallaba.

- Porque lo hiciste – preguntó Hermione al moreno, ambos sentados en el sofá de su sala común – casi le partes la cabeza a Remus.

- No lo sé – negó este contrariado – cuando luchaba contra él, no pude evitar imaginármelo llevándose a nuestra hija para entregarla a ese orfanato. Sentí, rabia y un odio que me domino por completo, y le ataque de una forma un tanto engañosa ya que estaba en una posición desfavorable.

- Aún así, debemos controlarnos – indico la castaña mirándole a los ojos – si perdemos la compostura sabrán nuestro estado y podrían… separarnos definitivamente de nuestra hija.

- No lo permitiré – negó Harry con firmeza – no dejaré que el profesor Dumbledore nos arrebaté a Paz, te lo prometo.

- No necesitas prometer nada – aseguró – porque sé que lo harás. Confió en ti – sonrió – y en unos días tendremos a nuestra hija junto a nosotros

- Para ello debemos ir a Hogsmeade – apuntó – y desde allí tomaremos alguna chimenea que nos deje lo más cerca posible del hospital muggle.

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo – deberíamos ir al comedor

- Almorcemos en la cocina – propuso este siguiendo a su compañera – así podremos planear mejor la salida del castillo.

- De acuerdo – aceptó ella saliendo de la habitación.

Mientras tanto en el gran comedor se hallaba el profesor de encantamientos sentado junto al profesor Dumbledore, quien astutamente había dejado ese asiento libre. El joven auror comía en silencio sin siquiera mirar de reojo al director, no le interesaba cruzar palabras con él, ya no, cuando se dio cuenta que las palabras ya no servían de nada. Las reuniones a las cuales se veía obligado a asistir, solo era un mueble más dentro de esa oficina, contestando muchas veces con monosílabos o simplemente guardando silencio.

- Has hablado con Harry o Hermione – indago el anciano mago como quien no quiere la cosa

- Un poco – murmuro este tomando un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza – pero únicamente sobre asuntos académicos.

- Aún sigues con eso – le observó con dureza, acto que sorprendió a Eric – sabes que lo único que conseguirás es separar a Harry y Hermione de Ron.

- Pues, considero que es peor separar a Harry y Hermione de su hija – argumento Eric girándose para sostenerle la mirada al hombre que le oculto la verdad por casi veinte años – además la relación con ellos es inestable a causa de las inseguridades de Ron, si son tan amigos sabrán perdonarse, de eso estoy seguro.

- Eric, sabes que no teníamos alternativa – aclaró Albus – no había tiempo

- Siempre hay una alternativa – refutó el auror – una de ellas era ofrecerles protección, hablar con ellos pero prefirieron cometer esa inmensa estupidez. Lo siento pero si crees que te serviré como espía, estás equivocado – se levanto de su lugar y salió del gran comedor hacia los jardines, si hablar con Remus le ponía de mal humor, hacerlo con Albus era un suplicio. Su corazón aún no estaba preparado para perdonar, lo aceptaba pero perdonar al hombre que le había negado sus orígenes por tantos años, y de solo pensar que estaba haciendo algo parecido con la hija de Harry y Hermione, le sulfuraba de sobremanera.

Camino por los jardines en completo silencio, solo escuchando la brisa que se colaba por entre los árboles haciéndolos mecer con elegancia, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar su oficio como profesor muggle; Historia. Siempre que hacía calor y le daban autorización, salía junto a sus alumnos a una clase al aire libre, era una sensación alucinante y cada temática la relataba con pasión y fuerza, casi como si realmente estuviera en aquella época, es por ello que en cuanto supo de la existencia del mundo mágico leyó y leyó cientos de textos, quedando alucinado al descubrir todo ese mundo que como siempre se forjaba por medio de guerras y sangre inocente. Y si había algo que realmente extraña del mundo muggle y de enseñar allí, era que en él enseñaba por hacer de un individuo una mejor persona y no en pos de una guerra, que para ganarla se era capaz de usar los métodos más bajos.

No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvo caminando por los jardines pero para cuando miro su reloj se percato que había pasado más de tres horas. Observó a su alrededor y vio a algunas parejas que ya comenzaban a practicar con ahínco, seguramente le presión de las primeras evaluaciones los hacía esforzarse el doble de lo acostumbrado.

De regreso no pudo evitar observar un pequeño tumulto que a medida que él se acercaba pudo confirmar que se trataba por un lado de Harry y Hermione y por otro Ron.

- Déjanos pasar – decía Harry enfrentándose al pelirrojo que no quería atender razones.

- No hasta que pueda hablar con mi novia – argumentó Ron mirando a la castaña y sin tipo de intención de dar su brazo a torcer

- No tenemos nada de que hablar – repuso la aludida con molestia, intentando pasar infructuosamente ya que el pelirrojo se lo impedía – déjanos en paz

- No – negó este con terquedad

- A mi también me negará el paso, señor Weasley – habló Eric tras el pelirrojo quien se giro de forma altanera, sin embargo y a regañadientes accedió. El auror con una sonrisa se abrió paso para luego quedar entre la pareja y el pelirrojo – todos vuelvan a sus actividades; señor, señorita pueden pasar

- Espere – habló Ron pero el profesor hizo casi omiso y sin problemas la pareja salió hacia el exterior - ¿Quién se cree es?

- Auror y profesor – habló este con dureza – un profesor que va a castigarlo el día de la salida a Hogsmeade donde tendrá que limpiar los baños de quinto de forma muggle.

- Eso no es justo – replicó el pelirrojo ofuscado – no estaba causando problemas

- Desde el incidente en el comedor que los causa – dijo Eric observándole – y mi decisión ya esta tomada

- Profesor Miller – llamaron – yo me haré cargo del joven Weasleys

- Como usted lo prefiera profesor Lupin – dijo el auror con calma, no discutiría con el licantropodo menos con el pelirrojo presente – permiso – yéndose.

- Gracias – susurró Ron a su profesor – de verdad que no quería causar problemas pero no sé como sobrellevar este problema con Hermione y Harry.

- Te entiendo – meditó Remus caminando junto al pelirrojo – recuerda que primero son tus amigos ya con el tiempo arreglarás lo demás con Hermione – le aconsejo – debes tener paciencia y tomarlo con calma.

- Sí, creo que eso haré – murmuro algo pensativo – al parecer todo este asunto de las parejas en encantamiento me trastorno, pero aún así intentaré arreglar las cosas.

- Me alegro – sonrió este aliviado – ahora con respecto al castigo, no puedo quitártelo – informo viendo la desilusión en Ron – pero tal vez pueda cambiarlo para hoy en la noche, así tienes el fin de semana libre para estar con Harry y Hermione y zanjar cualquier inconveniente

- Hoy en la noche… - se dijo Ron meditándolo – de acuerdo, acepto y solo porque me entere que Hagrid no estará en el castillo por esta semana. Tenía clases con él en los dos primeros bloques.

- Bien – dijo sonriendo – entonces iré a hablar con el profesor Miller – deteniendo el paso – ve con ellos, estoy seguro que te entenderán.

- Eso espero, Remus – susurró – gracias.

Y en un ligero apretón de manos, Ron se encamino hacia donde de encontraban sus amigos, si quería hacer las cosas bien, primero debía recuperar a sus amigos para más tarde hablar con Hermione como su novia. Les vio a la distancia, cerca del lago; veía como su amigo hacía unos movimientos con la varita que seguidamente eran corregidos por la castaña con el mismo ahínco que utilizaba con él cuando no quería hacer los deberes. Por un segundo se sintió un tonto por sentir celos de Harry, no habían motivos para ello, no había nada. Todo era producto de aquella inseguridad que le hacía tomar las peores decisiones y que a la larga solo causaba malos entendidos.

- Hermione, estoy seguro que era el movimiento correcto – escuchó Ron al acercarse a ellos – era en forma circular y en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj.

- Si es así entonces porque no funciona – argumentó la castaña cruzándose de brazos – es en sentido de las agujas del reloj, lo recuerdo perfectamente.

- Porque siempre tienes la razón – le miro el pelinegro

- Porque siempre presta atención en clases – habló Ron con cierta timidez haciendo que la atención de sus amigos se centrará en él – no vengo a molestarlos – aclaro al descifrar la mirada de hastió por parte del moreno – solo quiero arreglar las cosas con ustedes, pedirles disculpas por ser un imbecil en el comedor – viendo a Hermione – es cierto, no debí enfadarme con Harry por ir a buscarte a la enfermería y tampoco haberte tratado como lo hice.

- No sé que decirte Ron – le observó Harry – me sorprenden y desconciertan tus palabras ya que siempre que hemos tenido una discusión terminas pidiendo disculpas como si nada. Creo que ahora que las situaciones entre nosotros han cambiado debes pensar dos veces antes de actuar.

- Lo sé – asintió este no muy seguro del sentido de las últimas palabras de su amigo – soy conciente de ello y por eso mismo que vengo a pedirles disculpas como amigo y luego lo haré como novio – mirando a Hermione quien no había pronunciado palabra alguna – si tú lo quieres, claro.

- Me parece bien – soltó ella en un suspiro – luego… ya veremos

- Gracias – sonrió Ron sintiendo un peso menos sobre sus hombros – bueno, tengo que irme, nos vemos en la cena – anunció para luego tomar el mismo camino por el cual había llegado. Eso sí, dejando a sus amigos completamente desconcertados.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Eric Miller se encontraba un insistente Remus Lupin tratando de convencer a su colega por todos los medios posibles, después de todo le había prometido al pelirrojo adelantar su castigo por un bien común. Aunque para el profesor de encantamientos solo significaba una maniobra más para hacer que Hermione y Ron vuelvan a estar juntos.

- Mi decisión está tomada y no la cambiaré – repuso el auror detrás de su escritorio. Sabía de sobras las intenciones del licantropodo – sé objetivo por una vez en tu vida y deja de jugar al cupido, Remus.

- No estoy jugando a nada – habló frunciendo el ceño – solo intento que la amistad de ese trío perdure y si Ron está castigado el sábado es bastante difícil que eso se realice.

- Me niego – soltó este – mañana tiene clases y no quiero ser responsable por su posible ausencia

- Hagrid, no está en el castillo y tú lo sabes – argumento Remus con una sonrisa triunfante – vamos Eric, no te afecta en absoluto que Ron cumpla con su castigo hoy en la noche.

- De acuerdo – aceptó este no muy convencido pero al verse sin excusas, solo tuvo que ceder de lo contrario las sospechas en su compañero se harían presente – dile que Flich lo estará esperando en el aula de Encantamiento para conducirlo a los baños que tendrá que limpiar sin magia.

- Bien – sonrió este – muchas gracias, nos vemos.

Solo pudo atinar a sonreír pese a no quererlo, sabía de las intenciones del licantropodo, no era simplemente unir el trío de Gryffindor sino reestablecer la comunicación entre el pelirrojo y Hermione. Para luego y bajo cualquier artimaña intentaría unirlos sentimentalmente.

Movió la cabeza con una sonrisa autentica; ya era demasiado tarde para cualquier "plan maestro", la verdad estaba dicha y no había vuelta atrás. Pronto el rompecabezas estará armado, como siempre debió ser.

------------

- ¿Está bromeando? – preguntó Harry una hora después en un aula vacía junto a Hermione y el profesor Miller – es muy pronto, ni siquiera sabemos donde está

- Solo deben llegar al hospital muggle – dijo este – ya saben la ubicación de los documentos de su hija, deben buscarlo para luego ir al orfanato. Por lo general las fichas están en la recepción por orden alfabético con respecto al apellido.

- ¿Apellido? – habló Hermione – cambiaron el apellido

- No – negó tranquilizando los ánimos – conserva el apellido paterno, como supuestamente la ficha del hospital fue destruida no era necesario ocultar la identidad del bebé. Es por ello que deben ir hoy en la noche. Remus habló con Ron prometiendo que su castigo sería está noche, en sí, lo único que hace es que él se reconcilie con ustedes, no me sorprendería que le pidiese ir juntos a Hogsmeade este fin de semana, sino no me explico porque adelantar un castigo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? – preguntó el moreno pero al ver el semblante dudoso del profesor, se aclaró – cuando el castigo termine, Ron llegará a los dormitorios y notará mi ausencia. Necesitamos un tiempo prudente para poder ir al mundo muggle y volver al castillo.

- Ya veo – murmuro el profesor Miller – en ese caso citaré a Ron a las nueve y el castigo será de forma muggle, si terminará a las doce entonces tendrá un tiempo de tres horas – concluyó

- Tres horas – dijo Harry observando como Hermione asentía en silencio – muy bien, lo haremos. Solo espero que todo salga bien

- No deben preocuparse – les tranquilizo Eric – encontraran a su hija.

- Gracias, profesor – dijo la castaña.

Y dando por finalizada la "reunión" hicieron abandono del lugar para dirigirse al gran comedor donde ya muchos alumnos comenzaban a cenar después de un extenuante día de clases, deberes y practicas. Por un acuerdo, Hermione fue la primera en ingresar seguida de Harry y Eric, simulando hablar de las clases para no levantar sospechas en Ron que hablaba animadamente con Seamus.

- ¿De que hablan? – preguntó Harry integrándose a la conversación de sus compañeros

- Remus, consiguió adelantar mi castigo – contó el pelirrojo alegre – así podré ir a Hogsmeade ¿Irán ustedes?

- Sí, seguro – respondió este recordando las palabras del profesor Miller

- Sería bueno ir todos juntos – menciono dudoso – para comenzar de nuevo - ¿Les parece? – observando a sus amigos que asintieron. Pensando que su profesor de encantamientos no se equivocaba, no les molestaba ir junto a su amigo al pueblo pero les dolía que en quien supuestamente confiaban, intentará separarlos – genial.

- ¿A que hora es el castigo? – preguntó Hermione entablando dialogo con quien era su novio

- Nueve – respondió este sirviéndose un poco de pollo – Flich supervisara mi castigo, debo limpiar los asquerosos baños sin magia, espero no demorar

- Mañana no hay clases, tómate tu tiempo – rió Dean a su lado – aunque luego nos toque encantamientos.

- Si lo sé – bufó Ron con molestia – bueno tengo que irme, no quiero llevarme un regaño del conserje por llegar tarde, nos vemos. – se despidió.

Prácticamente en cuanto Ron cruzó la puerta del gran comedor, la pareja se miro entre si, en una breve mirada que delataba sus intenciones próximas, sin mucho más, continuaron con su cena con la mayor tranquilidad posible pese a que por dentro los nervios los estaba matando. Debían aguardar un tiempo prudente para así no levantar sospechas en las dos personas sentadas en la larga mesa de profesores, que pese a no querer demostrarlo, les observaban constantemente.

El ojiverde en un último sorbo de jugo de calabaza, se levanto de la mesa argumentando que debía ir a devolver un libro a la biblioteca. Todos asintieron, continuando con su cena y conversaciones.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Remus al saber de permiso de Eric.

- Aún mantengo vínculos con el mundo muggle – contó el profesor de encantamientos – y tengo compromisos que atender.

- Ya veo – susurró el licantropodo con tranquilidad – espero que te vaya bien

- Gracias – asintió este – se me hace tarde además tengo que hablar con Hermione

- ¿Sobre que?

- Debo comunicarle algunas cosas – dijo incorporándose de su silla – supongo que no me interrogaras sobre ello ¿Cierto? – indago a lo que Remus negó en silencio – bien. Asegúrate que el señor Weasleys cumpla con su castigo.

Y sin esperar alguna respuesta verbal por parte del licantropodo, Eric se retiro del gran comedor para dirigirse hacia la castaña, quien ante la seña del profesor se incorporo de su sitio para seguirle fuera del lugar.

Remus les observo a la distancia, atento a cualquier señal que implicará una complicación después de todo la tesis de que ellos recuperarán la memoria seguía latente y que con el paso de los días abrumaba al licantropodo. No estaba preparado para enfrentarlos, de hecho, de lo que llevaban de año escolar apenas si había cruzado palabra con Harry y muchos menos con Hermione. Ella había sido la única que le reconoció a él y al profesor Dumbledore al momento de quitarle la memoria.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el director a su lado

- Si – susurró observando como Eric y Hermione ya no se encontraban – estoy algo cansado, es todo.

- No son días fáciles – comentó Albus con cierto aire melancólico – Remus, hay algo que no te he comentado con respecto al bebé – murmuro – va a hacer adoptado

- ¿Qué? – dijo impactado, no dando crédito a lo que oía – debe estar bromeado ¿Verdad?

- En esta ocasión, no Remus – negó él anciano mago en una alicaída sonrisa que no hizo más que preocupar al profesor de defensa – me pidieron una autorización y yo la di esta mañana, lo más seguro es que a comienzos de la próxima semana sea adoptada.

- Pero… no entiendo, el orfanato era simplemente una "estación" para ocultarla – replico este – no para darle en adopción a una familia muggle.

- Lo sé y por eso la decisión no fue fácil – dijo este – por el momento, la lejanía es un buen refugio para la niña. No te preocupes Remus, esta a salvo – confió.

- Eso espero – susurró el licantropodo pensativo

De solo pensar que esa inocente criatura esta en ese orfanato, solo y sin la protección de sus padres… Merlín, que terrible. A cada minuto y segundo, me dedico a convencerme que lo que hice fue por el bienestar de Harry y del mundo mágico. Que cuando se les borro la memoria solo se hizo por un bien común para ambos; seguridad. Si esa niña llegaba a oídos de Lord Voldemort, este intentaría por todos medios posibles e imposibles de llegar hasta ella para dañarla y así atraer a Harry a una posible trampa, después de todo, un padre vive y muere por sus hijos, y el hijo de mis mejores amigos no sería la excepción.

Sin embargo y pese a todo pronóstico, no puedo imaginar ver crecer esa niña en el mundo muggle, quizás con padres adoptivos, creciendo y desenvolviéndose como una niña normal, yendo al colegio con otros niños, jugando, riendo. Con una vida sin altos ni bajos hasta ese día… que tal vez no llegué por órdenes del director; ese día donde descubriría su verdadero origen y ante eso su primera pregunta ¿Quiénes fueron mis verdaderos padres?

No lo soportaría, como decir una verdad cuando en realidad es una vedad inválida por el solo hecho que quienes son sus padres no la recuerdan porque para ellos jamás existió, y lo que puede ser peor, nadie tiene dado por hecho que Harry o Hermione sobrevivan a está guerra, caso contrario que uno fallezca o simplemente que sobrevivan pero que sus vidas tomen rumbos distintos.

Ya no puedo arrepentirme… lo único que me resta hacer es seguir con esta farsa, ver a Harry y Hermione será mi castigo por haber traicionado esa confianza que depositaron en mi desde el primer día en que les conocí, por otra parte, tener fe en que la vida de esa criatura no sea tan dura como si fue la vida de su padre.

Ya que por el momento, es lo único que puedo hacer.

**Continuará…**

**Hola de nuevoooo!!!!**

**Nuevamente mis más profundos agradecimientos a MissPotterGranger, Paburo SilverGhosT Yuy, Loquin, Gamelos, Shadim-Samtrom, Adhara v/s Moony, zuoteyu, SAKURA MAHARET LI, Mily, SakuraWinner. Sus comentarios me dan ánimos para seguir adelante con la historia.**

**Bueno aquí estoy nuevamente con este capitulo donde muchas cosas se dijeron entre ello, la conversación que quedo pendiente del capitulo anterior donde Eric, les contaba a Harry y Hermione lo ocurrido ese día en el hospital, y de las personas responsables de la perdida de memoria y ocultamiento de su hija. Sé que a muchos les comenzó a caer mal el profesor Dumbledore y Remus, pero como se muestra al final del capitulo ha comenzado a recapacitar sobre su actuar. **

**Dentro de lo acontecerá en el próximo capitulo será la búsqueda de Harry y Hermione, una nueva ayuda la pareja, los conflictos entre el trío, rupturas, y si mi inspiración aguanta una pequeña discusión entre el profesor Dumbledore y Harry, jejeje, lo siento… hace mucho que quiero hacer eso pero he tenido que aguantarme las ganas…**

**El próximo capitulo lo más seguro es que lo tenga terminado a fines de febrero, gran parte del capitulo lo tengo en hojas y traspasarlo al Pc es un verdadero suplicio… quien me manda a escribirlo allí :D**

**Cuidense mucho y estaré esperando sus comentarios y sugerencias para el próximo capitulo. **

**Saludos y abrazos**

**Chaooo!!!!!**


	5. Las promesas siempre se cumplen

**La historia es mía y los personajes son de JK.**

**Nuestra Sangre.**

"_**Puede la tierra rugir derrumbando todo a su paso pero nunca lo hará con la esperanza de un pueblo." **_

**Nota: Una muy humilde dedicatoria a mi pueblo chileno afectado por el terremoto ocurrido el 27 de febrero del presente año a las 03:34 AM. Mucha fuerza, hemos pasado peores situaciones, esta es solo una prueba más. **

_**Capitulo 05: "Las promesas siempre se cumplen"**_

Una hora.

Nunca imagino que el trayecto castillo, hogsmeade, hospital, sería tan extenso y agotador, principalmente porque la red "flú" estaba algo inestable, tal vez porque el ministerio de magia tiene controlado todo el tráfico, analizando y husmeando a todo mago que osase pasarse de listo, al parecer la verdad del surgimiento de Voldemort le ha puesto muy paranoico aunque si siguiera en la negación, sería peor. Otro elemento que nos retrazo fue el hecho que no recordábamos con exactitud el nombre del hospital o mejor dicho punto exacto donde hacer la conexión para luego llegar caminando a dicho recinto, creo que nos tomo quince minutos recordarlo y luego otros quince más para arribar al hospital. Justo donde ahora estamos parados, frente al hospital donde todo comenzó.

- Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder – habló el moreno adelantándose levemente pero al ver que su compañera no le seguía, le observó detenidamente. Estática y pensativa, el temor en ella era más que evidente y él también lo sentía pero podía controlarlo – Hermione – susurró, se acerco a ella para después tomarla por los hombros - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Es solo que… - comenzó con cierta angustia en su voz – que sucede si hayamos el orfanato y luego no… no la encontramos. Harry, han pasado muchos días y si alguien la adopto…

- Silencio – susurró este juntando su frente con la castaña – eso no ocurrirá porque dentro de poco la tendremos en nuestros brazos y no nos separaremos de ella jamás. Y sin embargo pase lo que pase esta noche, sea donde sea que nuestra hija se encuentre y por muchas veces que nos borren las memorias, no la volveré a olvidar – expreso, siempre mirándola a los ojos.

- Yo tampoco lo haré – susurró Hermione – las sensaciones de tenerla dentro de mi, no se han ido y no se pueden borrar con magia.

- Estoy de acuerdo – sonrió este acortando distancias de tal modo que sus labios se unieron en un beso. La suerte estaba echada y ellos solo podían recorrer el camino. Se separaron y con energías renovadas ingresaron al hospital.

Una nueva oleada de recuerdos.

Esta vez enfocada hacia el momento en el cual llegué con Hermione en los brazos pidiendo ayuda, de un momento a otro la sala de espera se lleno de enfermeras con varios utensilios y una silla de ruedas para trasladarla, por otra parte yo era interrogado por el médico de turno que me pedía una serie de datos que había memorizado con anterioridad, sugerencias de Hermione. Observó el lugar que para nuestra suerte no esta muy concurrido, así será más fácil sacar la ficha de nuestra hija de la recepción, que en estos momento esta siendo atendida por una joven enfermera.

- Yo la distraigo – anunció Harry con intenciones de hacerlo sin embargo Hermione la detuvo en un suave apretón de mano - ¿Uh?

- Hay cámaras – murmuro ella. Disimuladamente le enseño al moreno las cámaras, específicamente la que estaba arriba de la recepcionista – fingiré ir al baño y desactivaré las cámaras, la pequeña luz roja se apagará, esa será la señal para que puedas distraer a la enfermera.

- Bien – susurró este – adelante

- Iré al baño – alzo la castaña la voz tomando el pasillo más adecuado para luego buscar la ficha, era una suerte que hubiera tan solo una fila de cajones en el escritorio – enseguida vuelvo

- No demores – siguiéndole el juego. Espero paciente hasta que por fin la pequeña luz roja de las cámaras se apagará, era hora de actuar. Se acerco hacia la enfermera quien en ese momento se encontraba escribiendo en una ficha, muy alejada de los cajones que a ellos les interesaba – "perfecto" – pensó – disculpe, buscamos referencias de psicólogos.

- Al parecer usted no se encuentra muy bien – indico la enfermera con una ligera sonrisa – porque su novia aún no regresa del baño.

- Mi novia – señalando el pasillo por el cual Hermione se había ido – para nada, es mi hermanita menor – contó. Y pese a que más tarde le reclamarían, se atrevió a inclinarse hacia la joven con cierta coquetería – yo soy soltero ¿Y tú?

- Bueno yo…

Era distraerla no coquetearle…

Lentamente me acerco hacia el escritorio, yendo directamente hacia el último cajón como bien nos señalo el profesor Miller. Observo como la enfermera sigue hablando de cerca con Harry, debo concentrarme, de mi depende encontrar el paradero de nuestra hija, esa ficha tiene la información que necesitamos.

Abro el cajón con cautela aunque si hiciera hasta una explosión la enfermera no se daría cuenta por estar muy entretenida con Harry, sin embargo logro abrirlo y ver que su interior varias carpetas apiladas. Sin perder tiempo buscó la última ficha, Merlín son demasiadas… la angustia crece al no leer su nombre.

_Potter Granger Paz Jane._ Es ella.

Con rapidez la saco del cajón mientras la cierro como si nada hubiera pasado, con cuidado ingreso nuevamente al pasillo para luego guardar la ficha entre mis ropas, es hora de ir a buscar a mi "hermanito".

- Aquí tienes mi número telefónico – decía la joven enfermera entregándole un papel al moreno.

- Gracias – dijo tomando el papel – te llamaré

-Ya volví, conseguiste las referencias – habló Hermione llegando al lado del ojiverde.

- Sí, claro – repuso este sonriendo – aquí están.

- Solo deben llamar y hacer una cita – dijo la enfermera

- Muchas gracias – sonrió Hermione – hasta luego

- Hasta luego – se despidió y guiñándole un ojo al moreno siguió con su trabajo.

Solo nos quedaba una hora y media.

Ya fuera del hospital nos sentamos en una banca cercana para poder leer la ficha de nuestra hija con la esperanza de saber su paradero.

- ¿Qué dice? – preguntó Harry curioso y preocupado por el prolongado silencio de su compañera – Hermione, respóndeme.

- No me apures – soltó ella sin mirarle – las primeras hojas solo muestran sus antecedentes personales entre otras cosas.

- ¿Modificaron algo? – inquirió pero la castaña negó

- Aunque hay algo que me preocupa – comentó señalando un punto especifico de la ficha. Alguien había firmado para que se hija fuera a un orfanato – debió ser el profesor Dumbledore.

- Quizás – murmuro pensativo - ¿Dónde la llevaron?

- Bueno… - buscando entre los papeles – orfanato Sydney, creo que por aquí leí una dirección

- Estará muy alejada de aquí – ayudando a buscar la dirección del orfanato.

- Aquí esta – dijo – conozco esta calle… nos tomaría quince minutos llegar.

- De acuerdo, vamos – levantándose de la banca, ya encaminándose pero se detuvo ante el llamado de Hermione – dime.

- Permíteme – acercándose al moreno hasta quedar frente a él. Por un segundo, Harry pensó que lo besaría pero sintió como la castaña sacaba un papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo mostraba con una singular sonrisa – dudó mucho que lo necesites – comentó botándolo al suelo.

- Hermione, solo le seguía el juego – dijo caminando tras de ella luego de reconocer que ese papel era el número telefónico de la enfermera – además tú me dijiste que la distraiga

- Distraer no coquetear – dijo sin mirarle – por un segundo me recordaste al profesor Miller

- ¿El profesor Miller? – susurró intrigado pero casi como acto reflejo recordó la primera clase de encantamientos – oye Hermione, espera, como que el profesor Miller, acaso él…

- ¡Harry! – expresó ella dándose la vuelta para encararlo – estoy bromeando, no te preocupes – le sonrió, gesto que tranquilizó al ojiverde – aunque me corroboraste que aún sientes celos del profesor – rió al tiempo que continuaba caminando

- Rayos – mascullo Harry siguiéndola con una sonrisa. Ya tendría tiempo de enmendar los errores cometidos.

Paz Jane Potter Granger.

El segundo nombre de su madre, recuerdo que me lleve un buen golpe en las costillas cuando mencione que la bebé ojala no heredara el temperamento de su madre a causa del nombre. Ciertamente, ahora es un punto que me encantaría que pasase, solo espero que no haya heredado nuestra ciegues en cuanto a relaciones se refiere. Aunque pensándolo bien, no quiero pensar en ello, aún está pequeña para esos temas.

- Oh, lo siento – dijo al chocar con Hermione que había parado en seco - ¿Qué sucede?

- Aurores – susurró jalando al moreno para ocultarse en los arbustos. Efectivamente, en una banca se encontraban dos hombres charlando.

- Estás segura, solo parecer muggles – indico

- Si pero considerando que son casi las once de la noche, sentados cerca de ese edificio que es el orfanato y que del bolsillo de uno de ellos se ve claramente una varita. Pues, es bastante claro.

- Entiendo – susurró Harry – entonces que hacemos, nos queda una hora.

- Desplacémonos hasta llegar a la parte trasera del edificio – comentó – puede que encontremos una puerta.

- Bien.

-------------

Once de la noche.

Ya era hora de emprender el viaje, no puedo negar que me gustaría tener noticias de Harry y Hermione pero para mi desgracia no sé como contactarme con ellos. Tal vez, en estos momentos están ya reunidos con su hija, lo cual espero que así sea.

Por ahora y antes de irme debo corroborar el castigo de Ronald, sería desastroso que llegase a terminar antes de la hora presupuestada. En la entrada del baño me percato como Flich no se encuentra, lo más seguro es que este haciendo una ronda por el castillo; me interno en el baño logrando escuchar los rastrillos del pelirrojo y algunos murmullos, seguramente está maldiciéndome.

- ¿Como va señor Weasleys? – pregunto Eric. El pelirrojo se incorporo del suelo con cautela, tenía las mangas de su camisa arremangadas a la altura del codo, la corbata desarreglada y el cabello completamente sucio

- Bien, eso creo – respondió limpiándose el sudor de la frente con su túnica – sobreviviré – bromeo al mismo tiempo que observaba algo curioso en su profesor – ¿Se va? – viendo la mochila colgada al hombro.

- Sí, pedí un permiso por una semana – contó – asuntos pendientes que debo resolver.

- Ya veo – susurró el pelirrojo – entonces tendremos una hora con la profesor Mcgonagall, perfecto.

- Veo que le agrada la idea – comentó Eric – si es así, debería tomarse con calma el castigo.

- Tal vez lo hago profesor – dijo este continuando con el castigo. De pronto, escucho como unos pasos se acercaban a ellos. Alzo la mirada encontrándose con Flich y Draco Malfoy – genial – mascullo molesto

- Profesor – anunció el celador – pille a este alumno deambulando por los pasillos.

- Señor Malfoy, que sorpresa – sonrió este. Conocía la situación del Slytherin y su conflicto con el trío de Gryffindor, por ello su presencia podría serle de utilidad – llega a tiempo para hacerle compañía al señor Weasleys.

- ¿Qué? – exclamaron ambos chicos – no pienso compartir un castigo con el hurón – soltó el pelirrojo

- No eres el único, comadreja – soltó Draco en un gesto de asco que hizo hervir la sangre del pelirrojo

- Lamentablemente quien toma las decisiones soy yo – interrumpió Eric y dirigiéndose al celador, habló – terminará junto al señor Weasleys estos baños, y luego limpiarán el baño del piso de arriba – a pesar de la mirada de protesta del pelirrojo, el profesor lo obvio – se lo encargo. Se me hace tarde, nos vemos.

- Por supuesto, profesor – asintió Flich que dándose solo con los alumnos.

Vaya que tenía suerte. Cuando vio a Ron en los baños nunca imagino que este tendría prácticamente ya terminado el aseo, por un segundo llegó a pensar que el plan se iba por la borda. Sin embargo la intromisión de Flich y del joven Slytherin, le brindó una excelente oportunidad, que por supuesto, no iba a dejar pasar.

---------------

¡Diablos!

Con gran ingenio burlamos al par de aurores que estaban en la parte de enfrente del edificio, pero para nuestra decepción aún nos quedaba un pequeño obstáculo.

- Maldita tecnología muggle – bufó Harry. Habían encontrado una puerta trasera pero esta estaba cerrada con un dispositivo por el cual solo se abría si se tenía acceso a una tarjeta y un número de seguridad – es inútil, solo se abre por dentro. Y si usamos magia

- Este es un sistema automático, no funcionara – dijo Hermione observando la puerta con recelo – no tiene un cerrojo o candado.

- Entonces – repuso preocupado – por donde entramos – echándole un vistazo al edificio. Aún quedaba una opción – podríamos entrar por una ventana abierta

- Si pero no hay ninguna en el primer piso – observó la castaña pero el moreno negó con una sonrisa al tiempo que mantenía su mirada firme en lo alto del edificio. Sabía de sus intenciones – ni lo pienses. Como vamos a llegar hasta allá arriba – señalando la ventana abierta a cinco metros por encima de ellos.

- Volando, tengo mi escoba – señalando el bolsillo de su chaqueta – lo sé, sé que no te gusta volar pero es la única forma de ingresar o acaso ¿Quieres volar esa puerta? Por favor.

- De acuerdo – aceptó a regañadientes – y solo porque muestra hija está allí adentro.

- Bien – sonrió este

En cuestión de segundos la escoba volvió a la normalidad, algo que intranquilizó a Hermione que permanecía frente a mí. Sonreí, para tranquilizarla, gesto que al parecer hizo efecto en ella por su leve sonrisa.

Me subo a la escoba y le tiendo la mano, la tomó para luego colocarse detrás de mí y agarrarse de mi cintura con un leve temblor en su cuerpo. Para evitar que se asustará a un más asciendo con cuidado hasta llegar a la ventana abierta.

- Tú primero.

- De acuerdo – susurró Hermione ingresando lentamente hacia el interior del orfanato – ahora tú

- Bien – dijo. Con facilidad entro por la ventana viendo como la castaña le observaba con reproche – no es mi culpa no temerle a las alturas.

- Olvídalo – susurró observando la habitación. Una oficina amplia se presentaba ante ellos, muy ejecutiva y elegante, al parecer aquella habitación era el punto de reunión entre la mesa directiva del orfanato. Caminaron hacia la puerta con sigilo, Hermione la abrió y hecho un vistazo al pasillo desierto – no hay nadie, vamos.

- Espera – le detuvo Harry preocupado - ¿Hay sensores o cámaras?

- Sensores, lo dudo – medito – recuerda que es un lugar donde se hacen turnos y cámaras… puede que en ciertos lugares. Pero no te preocupes, acabo de mirar y no hay nada.

- Entonces, vamos – ánimo el moreno saliendo hacia el pasillo. Si había un verdadero pero, en esta situación de entrar por la ventana era que ahora debían bajar al primer piso – escaleras.

- Ascensor – propuso Hermione – queda media hora, tenemos la capa de invisibilidad, hay que correr el riesgo.

- Esta bien – asintió. Extendió la capa que cubrió a ambos para luego dirigirse hacia el ascensor más cercano.

Falta tan poco.

Siento el estomago sumamente apretado y estoy casi seguro que no es por el descenso, me muevo incomodo dentro de la capa de invisibilidad gesto que Hermione se percata por lo que apretó mi mano con suavidad. Ambos estamos nerviosos por este momento, que de una forma u otra estábamos esperando hace nueve meses.

Las puertas se abren nuevamente dejando ver un oscuro pasillo, que es por donde ahora caminamos en silencio, no sabemos con quien podremos encontrarnos. A unos metro está la recepción frente a la puerta principal donde a lo lejos se vislumbra los aurores.

- Buscaré en los demás cajones – dijo Harry para ayudar.

- Están ordenados por apellido – comentó la castaña revisando cada archivador con rapidez – Dios, no hay nada.

- Tranquila – susurró este – si es necesario buscaremos toda noche. Mira – entregándole unas carpetas – revisa estás.

- Bien – dijo Hermione respirando con serenidad. Lo peor que podía hacer era angustiarse. Sin embargo lo que encontró en la última carpeta no le tranquilizo en absoluto – Harry…

- ¿La encontrarse? – preguntó acercándosele pero ella apenas si contesto. Observó la portada de la carpeta y un ligero malestar se alojo en su estomago.

_Paz Jane Potter Granger._

_Proceso de adopción._

- Estamos a tiempo – susurró el moreno pese a que el dolor le estaba indicando lo contrario – déjame ver… - arrebatándole el documento.

_Proceso de adopción._

_Antecedentes del menor._

_Nombre: Paz Jane Potter Granger._

_Padre Biológico: James Potter._

_Madre Biológica: Jane Granger. _– "cambiaron los nombre" – pensó.

_Condición de entrega: VOLUNTARIA_

_Tutor legal: Albus Dumbledore._

"_El siguiente permiso esta concedido por el tutor legal para efecto del proceso de adopción."_

_**Yo Albus Dumbledore:**_

_**Como tutor legal de la menor Paz Jane Potter Granger, doy mi autorización para efecto del respectivo proceso de adopción en el cual…**_

No podía seguir leyendo.

Sintió unas terribles ganas de vomitar, sin embargo el dolor era mucho más fuerte. Cerró la carpeta bruscamente sacando a la castaña de sus propias cavilaciones.

- Maldito – susurró Harry sintiendo como el dolor se convertía en odio contenido hacia el director del colegio y quien se suponía era el mejor amigo de sus padres.

- Mira Harry – susurró Hermione con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas – está en el edificio – sonriendo. En efecto un poco más abajo casi como pie de página se hallaba su ubicación dentro del orfanato. "Primer piso; Sala 8; 0120" – 0120 debe ser su número de identificación.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó esperanzado incorporándose al igual que la castaña. Por un segundo estuvo en el infierno, ahora había una oportunidad – vamos.

- Si – susurró y dejando todo tal como estaba salieron disparados hacia el cuarto número ocho.

Por un instante conocieron el infierno.

Solo por unos minutos sintieron como sus esperanzas de estrechar entre sus brazos a su hija se hacía añicos a causa de una palabra: adopción. Como su mundo se derrumbaba a causa de personas inhumana, que ilusamente pensaron que con un simple hechizo se olvidarían de todo.

Pese a que esos sentimientos solo duraron un instante, hubo algo que afloro en sus corazones inexorablemente: el dolor ahora era odio hacia esas personas que por tanto tiempo habían depositado su confianza y cariño.

- "Sala 8" – pensó Hermione parada frente a ella. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de la sola emoción, sintió como Harry estaba en iguales condiciones que ella. Tomo el picaporte con fuerza sin girarlo – "vamos"

- Las amo – susurró Harry tomando su mano libre para darle ánimo

- Yo también – susurró sin verle.

Una gran sala se mostraba ante la joven pareja que con cierto temor ingreso, pudiendo observar como cuatro filas de pequeñas cunas ocupaban todo el espacio. Hermione, se atrevió a caminar entre las cunas con cuidado y su expresión no pudo ser más que de felicidad, pese a aún no encontrar a su hija, el solo ver a esas pequeñas criaturas hacía activar una parte de su ser antes dormida por el engaño y la mentira. Sintió como Harry se unía en esa silenciosa caminata, ambos con los ojos llorosos y las palabras "proceso de adopción", dándoles vuelta por la cabeza. El moreno no pudo evitar estrujar esa ficha con su mano.

0117… 0118… 0119…

- "0120" – pensó Hermione situándose junto a Harry frente a la pequeña cunita color rosa. Allí, arropada con un cobertor blanco y una pijamita rosa, se encontraba dormida una bebé, que para sus padres era la criatura más hermosa del planeta. Pequeña e inocente, aún se preguntaban como ese par no se conmovió con su ternura. Sin poder evitarlo, Hermione se coloco a un costado de la cuna para y con mucho cuidado, tomar a su hija en brazos – es ella – susurró emocionada – lo sé por esto – señalo invitando a Harry a acercarse. En la muñeca derecha de la bebé se observaba un imperceptible brazalete color café.

- Brillante – sonrió este. No podía estar más feliz, si bien no era la primera vez que la veía, ya la amaba, hace mucho, desde el momento en que supo de su existencia, la adoro – por fin la encontramos – dijo acariciando con suavidad la cabecita de su hija – y no nos volveremos a separar.

- Nunca – dijo la castaña inclinándose para darle a su hija un beso en la frente, tal y como lo hizo la primera vez que la tuvo entre sus brazos – debemos irnos, puede venir alguien.

- Bien – asintiendo. De pronto sintió como la ficha que sostenía se volvió más pesada, y se percato que había un inconveniente – nos descubrirán, en cuanto vean que no esta en su cuna, darán la alarma y "ellos" se enterarán – refiriéndose a los aurores. Muy a su pesar, Hermione asintió, era una posibilidad real, sin embargo las ansias de estar con su hija eran mayores a la racionalidad.

Hermione se maldijo en voz baja; una dolorosa encrucijada. Si se iban corrían el riesgo que el profesor Dumbledore y Remus se enterarán les arrebatarían a su hija por segunda vez. Por otra parte, si se quedaban allí por mucho tiempo, en cualquier momento alguien podría verles y expulsarle del edificio, y sin su hija. Por un instante la primera opción era más factible que la segunda, después de todo eran capaz de ir al mismísimo infierno con tal de estar junto a su hija.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – se preguntó Harry dando vueltas por la sala. Las opciones eran tan limitadas como el tiempo. Menos de treinta minutos - ¿Qué hacemos? – volvió a decir angustiado

- ¿Qué es ese ruido? – preguntó Hermione escuchando un extraño ruido, similar a un timbre.

- No lo sé – murmullo el moreno – espera aquí – le dijo saliendo de la sala. Recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar nuevamente a la recepción donde en un primer sondeo no vio nada de preocupación pero unas voces le hicieron ocultarse.

Una persona se alejaba del edificio con un semblante de tristeza y dolor, que para Harry fue difícil obviar. De pronto, una pequeña luz roja se encendió a un costado de la recepción, uno de los cubículos había sido ocupado. "Que extraño" pensó el ojiverde acercándose para luego abrir el cubículo y encontrarse con un bultito envuelto en varias mantas; un bebé.

- ¿Dónde estás Harry? – se paseo Hermione nerviosa, los minutos seguían pasando de forma amenazadora. Aunque en verdad esa era una cuestión que poco le importaba, su única preocupación era sacar a su hija de ese lugar cuanto antes – que demonios… - soltó al ver ingresar al moreno con un bebé en brazos – Harry ¿Qué haces?

- La dejaron – dijo este dejando al bebé en la cuna donde antes había estado a su hija – Hermione, hay que dejarla aquí.

- ¿Estás seguro? – observando a la bebé que dormía placidamente. Harry asintió – si lo hacemos, tendrá la identidad de nuestra y si Voldemort la descubre, pondremos en peligro una vida inocente

- Hagamos una ficha nueva – propuso y sacando una carpeta en blanco, añadió – lo encontré en la recepción. Es la única solución, piénsalo – observándola. No era fácil, él mismo lo supo desde el momento en que vio a ese bebé, su seguridad eran tan vulnerable como la de su hija. Hermione, frente a él asintió con una clara mirada de "Con precaución, es una criatura inocente". Vaya que lo sabía.

Gracias a una carta que la bebé traía consigo, Harry pudo confeccionar una ficha real, lo único que desconocía de la pequeña era el nombre del padre. En cuestión de minutos una nueva ficha era colocada en la recepción.

- Todo listo, vamos – dijo Harry llegando al lado de la castaña que aún observaba a la recién nacida.

- Estará segura – se dijo preocupada

- Lo estará – dijo a su lado – no te preocupes, debemos confiar. Vamos

En silencio hicieron abandono de la sala, rogando porque aquella criatura, que bien se había cruzado en su camino, no tuviera represalias futuras.

----------------

Él y su mala suerte.

Aquello que ahora le obligaba a compartir un castigo con su peor enemigo; Malfoy, hace bastante tiempo que pudo haber terminado con el castigo pero aquel rubio se empeñaba en sabotearlo para que Flich, no le dejará irse a dormir. Decir que estaba cansado era decir poco, ya cuando su cabello estaba más que sucio, su ropa mojada y haber fregado el suelo por décima vez, se dirigió hacia el celador que permanecía de pie junto a los lavabos.

- Ya terminé – habló Ron exhausto – puedo irme – mirando al celador que observando cada centímetro del lugar. Al otro lado del baño, el Slytherin limpiaba los inodoros con una evidente cara de asco.

- De acuerdo – dijo – directo a su casa.

- Bien – susurró este

Tomo sus cosas y dedicándole una sonrisa burlona a Malfoy, salió de los baños con dirección a su casa, estaba cansado y una expedición nocturna sería último que haría. Se sentía un tanto frustrado, llegó a pensar que si terminaba antes que todos se durmieran podría haber hablado con Hermione, solucionar de alguna manera ese distanciamiento que le preocupaba. Ahora solo restaba irse a la cama y esperar hasta mañana.

En cuanto estuvo frente al retrato de la señora gorda, dio la contraseña e ingreso a la sala común, que como supuso en un principio se encontraba vacía, tenuemente iluminada por las últimas llamas de la chimenea.

- Las doce – susurró escuchando las campanillas del reloj de pared – hora de dormir – se dijo ya comenzando a subir las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de los chicos. Allí todos sus compañeros ya dormían en sus camas… todos, menos uno. Su mejor amigo no estaba. De pronto, su imaginación comenzó a volar llevándole a una dolorosa escena entre el moreno y su novia, solo un brusco movimiento de cabeza le hizo despertar. El cansancio desapareció, tomo una manta y volvió a bajar a la sala común.

Ya habría tiempo para dormir.

----------------

Un largo camino.

Esa es la única definición que pudo darle Hermione, a la reciente travesía que tuvo que emprender junto a Harry. De la agonía a la esperanza. De oscuridad a la luz. De tristeza al más puro odio. Miles de emociones fulminantes que les llevaron a converger en ese puntito, que por un instante se perdió en sus recuerdos, no así en sus corazones. _Nuestra hija está nuevamente entre nuestros brazos,_ se dijo mientras la arropaba en la cama en la habitación de prefecta.

Hace una hora que habían llegado del mundo muggle, por la hora decidieron que era lo mejor, no querían encontrarse con Ron u otra persona.

- Es inevitable – susurró Harry al otro lado de la cama. Hermione le miro curiosa – no puedes dejar de verla, parece un sueño.

- Uno muy hermoso – sonrió ella sin dejar de contemplar a su hija que dormía placidamente – aunque temo que al despertar, no este.

- Lo estará – aseguró el moreno acariciando la mejilla de la mujer que amaba – y ni siquiera el profesor Dumbledore o Remus nos separarán de ella – observándola. Hermione le dio la razón.

Se recostaron junto a su hija, no para dormir, sino para seguir contemplándola en la oscuridad, vigilando esos sueños que no pudieron vigilar hace tres semanas.

Y que ahora vigilarían todas las noches.

Mientras tanto, en su despacho el director de Hogwarts se mantenía pensativo junto a una taza de té recién echa. Aún le daba vueltas esa ligera pero tajante firma que tuvo que hacer, de modo que, daba total consentimiento al orfanato para comenzar con el proceso de adopción del bebé.

La hija de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger; Paz Jane Potter Granger.

_- Muchas gracias, señor Dumbledore – habló la supervisora del orfanato guardando la autorización dentro de una carpeta – con estos papeles comenzarán los tramites de una posible adopción de su protegida._

_- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – preguntó el director._

_- Bueno… según su deseo… - reflexiono – una o dos semanas, es prioritario en estos momentos_

_- Bien – sonrió levantándose de su asiento – debo irme y deseo que le encuentren una buena familia._

_- No se preocupe – dijo – así lo haremos y por supuesto le informaremos de cualquier novedad._

_- Gracias._

_- Hasta luego._

No había tenido opción. Debía alejarla lo más posible del mundo mágico, le habían llegado comentarios que Voldemort se habría enterado de lo sucedido en el hospital y ahora estaría buscando a la niña, por ello habría enviado a Hagrid en búsqueda de información de las andanzas de los mortifagos, claro, omitiendo la existencia de la bebé. Cada paso que se daba era estudiado sigilosamente, los errores en una guerra costaban caro y exigían cierto sacrificio para enmendarlos, y sin saberlo y muy a su pesar… ambos jóvenes lo estaban haciendo. Es cierto, probablemente su memoria nunca se recuperaría pero si esa niña moría en manos del enemigo, sería aún peor. Mucho peor.

--------------

Un nuevo amanecer que para ambos jóvenes fue el mejor regalo en sus vidas que por fin tenían sentido lógico, aquel por el cual no caerían en la desesperanza, miedo o confusión, pequeña ángel que llego a despejar esa memoria oscurecida por el egoísmo y falsa seguridad. Ella; su hija.

El moreno sintió como poco a poco volvía al mundo conciente, escuchando cercanamente como alguien hablaba, una mujer. Siguió escuchando hasta al fin reconocer la voz de Hermione, suave y delicada. Abrió los ojos y sonrió ampliamente al encontrarse con las dos mujeres que amaba.

Era casi imposible no enternecerse con la escena, madre e hija se observaban detenidamente mientras está última se alimentaba de la primera. Reconociéndose y reencontrarse después de tormentosos días que ayer terminando por fin.

- Se ven hermosas – susurró un moreno sonriente acercándose con cuidado – hace cuanto se despertó – observando como Paz se quedaba nuevamente dormida después de comer

- Quince minutos – contesto ella cambiando de posición a su hija para darle ligeras palmadas en la espalda – cuando me desperté estaba observándote con atención

- Seguramente estaba pensado que tiene un papá muy guapo – bromeó el ojiverde – ¿Qué hora es?

- Casi las seis – dijo – Harry – le llamo – hay un problema en la sala común… lo acabo de ver el mapa del merodeador – le informó. Este acerco el mapa para ver que sucedía en la sala común y la verdad es que no necesito buscar demasiado porque una notita definía perfectamente a la persona que estaba allí. _Ron Weasleys_, decía. – debió darse cuenta que no dormí en la habitación y debe estar esperándome o algo así.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó la castaña preocupada – nos verá ingresar a la sala común y armará un escándalo

- No lo creo – meditó ganándose una mirada de desconcierto de la castaña – me espera a mí, seguramente da por sentado que tú duermes en la habitación de las chicas.

- O aquí – agregó Hermione

- Tengo una idea – le miró sonriendo – te aseguro que llegaremos juntos a la torre pero Ron solo me verá a mí.

------------

No pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.

Había permanecido en el sofá aguardando la llegada del moreno pero este no daba señales de que iba a volver, por un segundo llegó a pensar que estaría cumpliendo un castigo pero de forma automática desecho la idea. Los castigos no terminaban hasta las seis de la madrugada.

Desvió la mirada hacia el inicio de la escalera que llevaba a la habitación de las chicas y no pudo evitar pensar en Hermione. ¿Estaría en la habitación durmiendo?, la duda era asfixiante pese a que juro no volver a desconfiar de su novia.

Atraído por el ruido del retrato de la dama gorda, el pelirrojo observó como su mejor amigo ingreso. El moreno, aparentemente sorprendido se quedo parado frente al pelirrojo quien a su vez le sostenía la mirada, visiblemente más tranquilo. _Llegó solo._

- Ron ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Harry acercándose – no me digas que recién terminaste tu castigo

- No – contesto este intentando leer algún signo de nerviosismo en su amigo pero por más que se esforzó, falló estrepitosamente, la única que podía hacerlo era Hermione – de echo, termine muy temprano… - y haciendo una mueca de asco, añadió – en realidad podría haber terminado antes de medianoche pero el estúpido de Malfoy lo arruino todo.

- ¿Malfoy? – le miró intrigado. Eso no se lo esperaba - ¿Compartiste un castigo con Malfoy?

- Algo así – resopló con molestia – el profesor Miller se fue a despedir cuando…

- Espera… ¿Despedir? ¿De que estás hablando? – interrumpió el moreno sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

- A sí – se rasco la nuca haciendo memoria – cuando fue a supervisar el castigo, llevaba una mochila colgada en el hombro, pregunté y me confesó que pidió un permiso por un par de días… asuntos pendientes o algo así… no lo recuerdo muy bien. La cuestión es… que luego apareció Flich con el hurón, lo pillaron fisgoneando por los pasillos y al profesor Miller se le ocurrió la "gran" idea de que la serpiente se integrará a mi castigo – contó – no sé cuantas veces fregué el piso por su culpa….

- Entiendo – susurró pensativo. La explicación de la ausencia del profesor Miller, le preocupaba, sobre todo si cuando se reunieron no menciono nada al respecto

- ¿Y tú? – interrogó Ron a su amigo que mantenía la mirada en el suelo pero ante su llamado le miro – ¿Porqué vienes llegando a estás horas? ¿Te castigaron o algo así?

- No, para nada – negó este con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo – anoche sentí un mareo, fui donde la enfermera Pomfrey, me examino y considero que lo mejor era quedarme a dormir. Además llegué solo a la enfermería.

- Hermione no te acompaño – le observó curioso

- Se había ido a dormir – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – estaba muy cansada y no quise preocuparla por un simple mareo.

- Bien – susurró sintiendo como el aire comenzaba a circular por sus pulmones. Nuevamente sus inseguridades le habían hecho imaginar más de la cuenta – voy a ducharme… apesto a lavabo – comentó encaminándose hacia las escaleras de los chicos. Gesto que el moreno imito no sin antes sonreír discretamente hacia una aparentemente escalera de las chicas, una vez más la capa de invisibilidad de su padre les había echo un gran favor.

Media hora después un despejado Ron Weasleys bajaba por las escaleras, había sido el primero en ducharte y decidió esperar a su amigo en la sala común, además aún tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con Hermione y hablar de una vez por todas con ella. Para su sorpresa se encontró con que la castaña ya estaba despierta con un libro en la mano, sentada en el mismo sofá donde él había pasado la noche.

- Hola – saludo el pelirrojo cuando estuvo a su lado – pensé que había sido el único que madrugo.

- Ya ves que no – le miró ella con una tímida sonrisa – ¿Cómo estuvo tu castigo?

- Bien – susurró – termine un poco tarde por culpa del hurón

- ¿Malfoy? ¿Qué paso con él? – preguntó. A pesar de haberlo escuchado debía aparentar no saber nada.

- Lo pillaron merodeando – contó Ron permaneciendo de pie junto a la castaña – estaba hablando con el profesor Miller cuando Flich lo trago. ¿Sabías que el profesor tenía un permiso para salir de castillo? – le miró

- No, para nada – negó Hermione. La noticia había sido una verdadera sorpresa, tuvo que ahogar una exclamación cuando lo escucho por primera vez y desde entonces no entendía porque el profesor no lo había insinuado cuando reunieron con él. Por un segundo se le había pasado por la mente que el profesor Dumbledore y Remus se habían enterado – no te dijo el motivo

- Tenía tramites pendiente o algo así – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – aunque es extraño, también Hagrid no está. Sabemos que siempre que él se va es por alguna misión encargada por el profesor Dumbledore.

- Si, tienes razón – murmuro ella haciendo nota mental de hablar con su amigo cuando llegará. Durante un instante hubo un silencio que les envolvió de forma incomoda, por lo menos eso sintió el pelirrojo porque Hermione permanecía sumida en sus pensamientos. Era ahora o nunca. – Ron… tenemos que hablar – comenzó sin apartar su mirada

- Si lo sé – susurró no muy seguro de sus palabras. Algo en el tono de voz de su novia le puso los pelos de punta

- Ron – dijo observándole – no puedo seguir dilatando está situación por mucho tiempo y hay muchas cosas que han ocurrido sin que yo misma me diese cuenta.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme? – preguntó rogando por dentro porque que no pronunciará las palabras que tantas veces inconcientemente había soñado.

- Te quiero y mucho pero no para mantener una relación contigo… debemos terminar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Debes estar bromeando?

- Lo siento pero no. Sé que esto sonará crudo pero debo serte sincera… creo acepte ser tu novia queriendo no amándote

Para Ron crudo era decir poco ya que literalmente le habían desgarrado el corazón.

Pero Hermione era una mujer de palabra y en cuanto recupero memoria además de recordar a su hija también recordó la promesa que hizo. _Cuando llegué ese día terminaré con Ron._ El nacimiento de su hija ya había ocurrido y en ese momento estaba junto a ella, oculta bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

Ahora estaba cumpliendo.

**Continuará…**

**Hola!! Nuevamente aquí… un tanto impresionada por la magnitud del terremoto que afecto a mi país. La verdad fue una suerte divina de vivir al otro lado del país… solo se sintió un fuerte temblor sin mayores consecuencias. **

**Bueno como siempre mis agradecimiento a: MissPotterGranger, Paburo SilverGhost Yuy, Loquin, Adhara vs Moony, mandrea y María. **

**Que más puedo decirles... creo que todo está dicho dentro del capitulo que me costo un mundo terminar la última parte. Habrán nuevas situaciones y nuevos conflictos ya que aún hay que esperar la reacción de nuestro pelirrojo. Cierto, por poco y se me olvida, probablemente Harry y Hermione reciban ayuda de otra persona a causa de la temporal ausencia de Eric. **

**Y eso. No tengo mucho tiempo… espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo. **

**Cuídense mucho.**

**¡Fuerza Chile!**


	6. ¿Le gusta los niños?

**La historia es mía y los personajes son de JK.**

**Nuestra Sangre.**

"_**Muchos se han ganado mi respeto, algunos mi admiración, pocos mi cariño y usted y él… mi respeto, admiración, cariño y lealtad."**_

**Nota1: Mis más sinceras disculpas por el retraso en la actualización, el tiempo no es algo que me acompañe estos días. Además muchas gracias a MissPotterGranger, Paburo SilverGhosT Yuy, Loquin, mandrea, Shura Dragon Fanel, Shipy, evdren snape, megaracamila, cintita Potter y cillian gvllenhaal. Sus comentarios me da fuerza e inspiración para seguir escribiendo esta historia. Muchas gracias.**

**Nota2: Este capitulo, que es muy probablemente nunca leerá, va dedicado a una persona que fue injuriada, humillada y traicionada por otras, a quienes, solo le importa el poder y el dinero, compañeros que esperaron el momento para darle un puñalada por la espalda. Está persona se gano mi respeto y lealtad en un tiempo que hasta ahora solo había conseguido otro profesor. Usted, que me devolvió las ganas de seguir luchando por ese sueño que solo puede resumir en una pero maravillosa palabra… ENSEÑAR. No por dinero, no por poder sino por VOCACIÓN. **

_**Capitulo 06: "¿Le gusta los niños?"**_

El dolor de su pecho era insoportable.

Con cada respiración que daba sentía como un agudo dolor que nacía desde el centro de su pecho se extendía, provocándole una sensación de asfixia. Intento ignorar el dolor y concentrarse en la persona que tenía allí en frente, tratando de descifrar esa sensación de serenidad preocupante y angustiosa. No lo entendía, él siempre actuaba por instinto y ahora ¿Porqué no armaba un escándalo? Las palabras de Hermione eran claras, "no te amo", una traducción clara y concisa. Pero no. Estaba tranquilo y esa sensación en el pecho era meramente el echo del porque su castaña amiga acepto ser su novia, como si realmente lo que dolía era el echo que se hubiera mentido así misma para cumplir su propio capricho. Estaba confundido, su racionalidad estaba actuando en un momento inesperado.

Para su sorpresa, el ambiente que reinaba era sereno y tranquilo como si allí solo estuvieran dos amigos resolviendo un problema trivial y no una pareja terminando su relación.

- Siento ser tan directa – volvió a hablar la castaña al ver que el pelirrojo no decía nada – pero lo mínimo que puedo hacer es serte sincera

- Y te lo agradezco – susurró sorprendido por su sinceridad – aún no sé si puedo comprender tus razones, tal vez me tome un tiempo comprenderlas del todo pero lo respeto. Solo te pido… tiempo – le miró a lo que está asintió no muy segura de las palabras de su amigo. Ella también esperaba una reacción más escandalosa de su amigo

- No hay problema – sonrió Hermione

- Voy a adelantarme al comedor – señaló Ron sintiendo como la sangre volvía a circular por su piernas – los esperaré allá.

- Bien – murmuro la castaña viendo sorprendida como el pelirrojo salía de la sala común en calma. De todas las reacciones posibles, está, era la menos esperada por ella. Aún confundida, intento volver a la lectura sin embargo unos pasos la volvieron a distraer.

- ¿Hablaste con Ron? – escuchó la castaña que reconoció la voz de Harry, parado a unos metros de ella. – lo se porque él bajo primero a la sala – dijo al notar la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la castaña – y porque tienes el libro al revés – señaló con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la muchacha.

- No es gracioso – susurró ella dejando a un lado el libro – y tienes razón, hable con Ron… terminamos – soltó provocando que la sonrisa en el rostro del moreno poco a poco fuera desapareciendo – recuerdas lo que te dije hace unos meses – le miro intrigada, esperaba que él también recordará esa noche. Para su alivio un suave asentimiento de él se lo confirmo

- No pensé que lo harías tan pronto – murmuro este sorprendido – aunque considerando las circunstancias, técnicamente hace tres semanas que debías haber hablado con él. ¿Cómo se lo tomo?

- Dirás que imagino cosas pero lo comprendió de buena gana – contó y la sorpresa en el rostro del moreno se hizo patente – a mi también me sorprendió. Me pidió tiempo para que él pudiera asimilar todo esto y ante el asombro accedí.

- Lo mejor será no presionarlo – reflexiono Harry – podría sobre reaccionar ante cualquier insistencia por parte nuestra y eso sería aún peor.

- Si, lo sé – asintió – también preguntó si había alguien más y por supuesto dije que no. Aún no es el momento oportuno para contarle la verdad.

- Estoy de acuerdo – susurró este acercándose a la castaña hasta sentarse a su lado en el sofá – además hay muchas cosas que resolver; el profesor Dumbledore, Remus… nosotros.

- ¿Nosotros? – le miró confundida. Estaba claro que tenían asuntos pendientes con el profesor Dumbledore y Remus pero no recordaba que debía aclarar "algo" con el padre de su hija. – no te entiendo.

- No quiero que suenen mal mis palabras, Hermione – comenzó este entrelazando sus manos con las de ella – pero ahora que terminaste con Ron puedo decir, sin ningún tipo de culpa o remordimiento, que eres mi novia.

- Harry – le sonrió ella. Siempre habían tenido esa pequeña discusión en cuanto al título de la relación se refería. Y para ambos era una situación incomoda. Por una parte Harry, decirse que la castaña era novia le era completamente extraño sabiendo que Ron era "novio" de su novia. Y para Hermione, le causaba cierto conflicto existencial el hecho de tener un novio público y un novio oculto, y amante, no era precisamente la palabra que le gustaba usar, sobre todo si era con Harry. – sabes de sobras que el titulo no importa, lo realmente importante es lo que nosotros sentimos. Pero si, soy tu novia – añadió dándole un beso en la mejilla al ver que su ahora "novio" alzaba las cejas a modo de protesta – te amo.

- Te amo – y aprovechando que no había nadie en la sala común, la beso. Un beso suave y lleno de amor. Comprobando una y mil veces que su relación nunca necesitaría de un nombre o titulo, porque en si, sus sentimientos no los tenían. Ya hace mucho tiempo que esos sentimientos, dormidos en alguna parte de su ser, despertaron para aflorar y no irse nunca y dejando a su paso esa pequeña criatura que ahora la castaña tenía en sus brazos. – Debemos bajar. – habló una vez terminado el beso

- Vamos – le sonrió incorporándose del sillón seguida de Harry. Salieron de la sala común hacia comedor, en el trayecto Hermione recordó lo dicho por el pelirrojo acerca de su profesor de encantamientos – el profesor Miller – se dijo aminorando el paso al igual que su novio - ¿Crees que le mintió a Ron?

- No lo sé – negó este preocupado. La noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría y ciertamente no sabía que pensar. – si realmente pidió un permiso… debió haberlo hecho hace un par de días y si no nos lo dijo quizás fue porque no era importante, tal vez si tenga asuntos personales que resolver, recuerda que viene del mundo muggle, tiene a su padres, amigos u otros. Tiene una vida allí.

- Quizás tengas razón – murmuro Hermione un tanto más tranquila. La lógica de Harry le convencía pero tenía ciertas dudas. – y si el profesor estará ausente ¿Quién nos ayudará?

- ¿A que te refieres? – le observó curioso. Su hija estaba con ellos y exceptuando Albus y Remus, no había mayores dificultades

- Las clases – soltó ella como su fuera lo más obvio del mundo – Harry – dijo al ver que aún no captaba la idea – no pensarás que tendré un duelo en defensa con nuestra sobre mi pecho como su fuera un escudo ¿Cierto?

- Oh – expresó este captando el pequeño inconveniente – con Minerva tendremos el mismo problema los accidentes están a la orden del día y también en encantamientos, se vería sospechoso para el profesor Miller hacer alguna distinción con nosotros – por un instante un silencio se hizo entre ambos quienes habían detenido su andar hacia el comedor. Nuevamente una encrucijada de la cual no tenían la menos idea de cómo salir, por lo menos Harry porque el rostro de Hermione indicaba una solución, sus ojos no mentían - ¿En que estás pensando? – le observó este con curiosidad y temor a la vez, aquella sonrisa le indica que su idea significa un costo.

- Necesitamos ayuda de alguien más – soltó sin rodeos. Una solución extrema por todo aquello que significaba; primero aclararle a esa persona su relación, segundo contarle la existencia de su hija y por último su ausencia de memoria a causa del profesor Dumbledore – involucrar aún más al profesor Miller es un riesgo innecesario. Remus lo tiene vigilado y al igual que nosotros solo puede hacer movimientos pequeños.

- Entonces sugieres que "alguien" no ayude – dijo no muy convencido del plan de su novia – y ese "alguien" debo suponer que es un profesor de confianza – siguió, no sin antes levantar ambas cejas en señal de incredulidad – Hermione, las personas de confianza no borraron las memorias y nos separaron de nuestra hija por ende ya no nos queda ninguna persona de confianza.

- Nos queda alguien – le miró con determinación. Una señal clara que el moreno había activado un sensor sensible para ella, muy importante, tanto como para defenderlo con su vida. Sintió temor, no por ella, sino por la persona que la castaña tenía en mente.

- ¿Estás bromeando? – se alarmó dando un paso hacia atrás temeroso – No, Hermione… sabes que eso significa contarle toda la verdad… sería un suicidio.

- No seas exagerado – le tranquilizó ella – tampoco vamos a contarle todo con lujo de detalle y lo sabes. Por el momento es la única persona en la cual podemos confiar y que nos entenderá.

- Hermione – suspiro – estamos hablando de Minerva Mcgonagall, jefa de nuestra casa, subdirectora y manos derecha del profesor Dumbledore, no da para pensar que también esta involucrada en todo esto. – concluyó satisfecho

- El profesor Miller nos lo hubiera dicho – se defendió Hermione colocando sus manos en la cintura ya que por el momento le era imposible cruzarse de brazos sobre su pecho – estoy segura que podrá ayudarnos.

- No estoy seguro – dudó Harry. Sabía las consecuencias de hablar con la jefe de casa pero aún así, no era una mala opción - ¿Y debemos contarle todo? – le miró temeroso gesto que hizo sonreír a la castaña.

- Ya te lo dije, no daremos muchos detalles – sonrió complaciente – no temas, es nuestra profesora, entenderá la situación en la cual nos encontramos además dudo mucho que nos de la espalda después de saber lo que el profesor Dumbledore nos hizo.

- Lo dices porque ella es mujer – señalo este viendo que Hermione encogía los hombros – si tienes razón, es una mujer objetiva. De acuerdo, acepto. - dijo - ¿Cuándo iremos a verle?

- Después del desayuno.

------------

- Oye amigo – le habló Ron pasándole una mano por delante de los ojos – te encuentras bien… no has tocado tus huevo revueltos, se enfriarán.

- Lo siento – susurró este dejando el tenedor a un lado – no tengo hambre – se excuso. ¿Y quien no tendría hambre sabiendo pronto moriría? De solo pensar que pronto vería a la profesora Mcgonagall, un nudo en el estomago se hacía presente quitándole el hambre instantáneamente. A su lado, sentía como la mano de su novia, intentando tranquilizarle, le acariciaba la rodilla por debajo de la mesa cuando nadie le veía. - ¿Qué vas a hacer luego Ron?

- Dormir – respondió terminando su ración de huevos – el castigo me dejo muy cansado. Tengo bastante tiempo.

- Si, es cierto – susurró pensativo. – solo hay transformaciones. – observando de reojo como la profesora Mcgonagall desayunaba junto a los demás maestros, entre ellos, el director. Nuevamente la rabia comenzó a fluir en el cuerpo del moreno, había causado tanto daño, y solo por una seguridad absurda. Ya no eran unos niños de los cuales debía mantenía vigilados de los peligros, eran adultos… padres que no permitirían que terceras personas influenciaran sus vidas. Ya no.

- Permiso voy a la biblioteca – dijo Hermione levantándose de la mesa – nos vemos en clases – se despidió saliendo del gran comedor. El pelirrojo, en un suspiro termino su juego de calabaza.

- Me contó lo sucedido – confesó el moreno jugando nerviosamente con una cuchara entre sus dedos – lo siento mucho.

- Creo que era algo inevitable – susurró fijando un punto fijo de su plato – ya nada funcionaba y hasta cierto punto fue lo mejor. – soltó provocando sin querer que la cuchara resbalara de los dedos del moreno hasta caer el plato en un sordo sonido que fue amortiguado por el ruido del gran comedor.

- ¿Fue lo mejor? – le miró extrañado. Sabía que debía juntarse con Hermione pero primero debía terminar con la conversación que él inicio – no te entiendo, pensé que estarías molesto porque ella termino la relación.

- Créeme que también estoy sorprendido – sonrió Ron – pero creo que por fin entendí que Hermione… solo me ve como un amigo. Quise ver otra cosa pero estaba equivocado. Lo más seguro es que este enamorada de otra persona… no quiero atarla. Ni mucho menos hacerme ilusiones para luego terminar sufriendo. Me costará un poco acostumbrarme a la idea y retomar nuestra amistad pero creo que poder adaptarme.

- Te entiendo – le sonrió Harry. Agradecía porque el lado maduro de su mejor amigo por fin saliera a la luz y esperaba a que se mantuviera… por lo menos cuando llegará el momento de decir la verdad. Observó la mesa de profesores y vio con alivio que la enfermera Pomfrey no estaba. – tengo que ir a la enfermería… necesito tomas unas pastillas que deje olvidadas anoche, te veo en clases.

- Claro – dijo el pelirrojo

En cuanto salió del gran comedor, emprendió marcha hacia donde ya se encontraba Hermione; la oficina de la profesora Mcgonagall. No se imaginaba como comenzar esa conversación con su profesora, el nerviosismo se estaba apoderando de él de forma tortuosa y es que ¿Entendería toda la historia? ¿Creería que el profesor Dumbledore, les borró la memoria? Esto último les era casi imposible de comprobar. Técnicamente, no había rastro alguno del hechizo: La conspiración perfecta. Donde todos eran inocentes y las victimas tratadas como dementes.

A lo lejos, vio como su novia le esperaba a unos metros de llegar a la puerta de la oficina. Sonrió. Por mucho que ella jurara que la profesora les daría ayuda, tampoco podía jactarse de no sentir nerviosismo, el constante movimiento de su mano izquierda sobre su túnica, la delataba descaradamente. Y es que la estricta profesora de transformaciones se había ganado a pulso un puesto dentro del profesorado, no por nada era una persona de confianza del director del colegio. _A ella también le fallaron._ Se dijo.

- Llegué – anunció situándose frente a Hermione – ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto hoy? No sé, porque mejor no pensamos en otra opción. – intentando persuadirla a sabiendas que iba a perdedor.

- Debo ser hoy porque no hay otra opción – dijo convencida – no perdamos más tiempo – y previo aviso tomo a su novio de la mano para conducirlo frente a la oficina de la subdirectora. Tocaron la puerta y esperaron hasta que un firme _Adelante_ les dio la autorización para ingresar.

Allí estaba. Minerva Mcgonagall, sentado detrás de su escritorio revisando una gran pila de pergaminos, seguramente muchos de ellos, deberes y trabajos, ya que los días de exámenes aún no comenzaban. El moreno al ser último cerro la puerta un leve crujido que le erizo la piel, a su parecer era irónico, estaba cerrando su única vía de escape en caso de que alguna maldición se "escapará" de la varita de su profesora.

Tomo asiento junto a su novia y esperaron impacientes a que terminara de revisar el último pergamino, el último rasgado de la pluma sobre este por poco le da un paro cardiaco al pobre moreno.

- Lo siento – se disculpó la profesora dejando a un lado el pergamino – he estado ocupada y tengo poco tiempo para calificar estos trabajos. Pero díganme, ¿Qué se les ofrece? – observando a ambos jóvenes que se miraron entre si nerviosos. Ella era una mujer sabia y sabía exactamente cuando sus alumnos se traían algo entre manos, no por nada muchas veces evito James Potter y Sirius Black hicieran de las suyas durante su clase. – Es necesario que pregunte otra vez.

- No profesora – se atrevió Hermione apenada – es solo que… no sabemos muy bien por donde comenzar. Es complicado.

- El inicio siempre es bueno – comentó acomodándose en su silla

- Lo sabemos – sonrió la castaña.

- ¿Le gusta los niños? – interrumpió Harry de pronto. Su intranquila y nerviosa mente solo pudo formular esa pregunta porque explicar el comienzo era más complicado que el todo. Intento tranquilizarse, la mirada perpleja de la profesora le urgía que le diera una explicación ante semejante pregunta. – Lo siento, no quise ser imprudente. Es solo que el inicio es mucho más enredado que el mismo final que es más… gráfico. – mirando a su novia que le devolvió la mirada sorprendida. Estaba loco, si. Pero no hay otra opción o inicio.

- ¿De qué están hablando? – preguntó ya impacientándose. Observó como Hermione en un suspiro comenzaba a tantear algo en el aire como si estuviera buscando algo y al parecer lo encontró porque comenzó a tirarlo hacia un lado, dejando poco a poco, al descubierto una manta rosa. Aquello no formaba parte del vestuario habitual y claro que no porque aquella manta rosa cubría otro cuerpo… uno mucho más pequeño. – Dios Mío… - expresó impresionada. Ahora un bebé dormía entre los brazos de la prefecta. Observó como ambos jóvenes mantenían la mirada fija en aquella criatura; esa mirada solo significa una cosa, amor ¿De quién? De sus padres. – Ella es…

- Nuestra hija – habló Harry desviando su mirada. Minerva no pudo objetar nada, esa mirada no dejaba dudas – su nombre es Paz. Profesora… el año pasado…

- Espera – le interrumpió Minerva tratando de concentrarse y ordenar sus ideas – el año pasado que yo recuerde. Usted señor Potter tenía una relación con la señorita Weasleys ¿Me equivoco? – dijo recibiendo un asentimiento afirmativo del moreno – y usted señorita Granger tenía y tiene una relación con señor Weasleys ¿Cierto? – observándola. La castaña solo asintió a medias - ¿Entonces?

- El año pasado – continuo Harry dándole a entender a la profesora de que ese era el punto de partida – yo tenía una relación con Ginny, en si, no era una relación formal. Usted sabe… Lord Voldemort y sus mortifagos. Por otra parte, Hermione era novia de Ron. Y bueno…

- Es difícil de explicar profesora – apoyo Hermione con mayor tranquilidad – algo, que quizás desde pequeños existió, comenzó inevitablemente aflorar entre Harry y yo , y sin darnos cuenta, pues bueno, nos enamoramos. Sin embargo, temíamos hacerles daños a Ron y Ginny por lo que mantuvimos nuestra relación oculta. – hizo una pausa y vio como su profesora aún procesaba esa nueva información. – En ese año… - continuo – concebimos a nuestra hija – dirigiendo su mirada hacia su hija que ahora dormía en los brazos de Harry – En si la situación se complico un poco, si bien, Harry se había distanciado de Ginny. yo aún seguía con Ron… está de más decir, que fuimos unos cobardes, por no decirle la verdad a nuestro amigo pero era muy difícil.

- ¿Cómo ocultaron el embarazo? – preguntó la profesora con seriedad. Tanto Harry como Hermione se removieron incómodos en sus asientos. – Biblioteca, sección prohibida. – afirmo seguido de un asentimiento de ambos.

- También la capa de invisibilidad ayudo – confesó el moreno - Los meses avanzaban al igual que el embarazo y nos vimos en la obligación de hallar algún método para poder ocultarlo.

- ¿Lo saben tus padres, Hermione? – preguntó nuevamente Minerva. Esta vez, recibió una negación de la prefecta – todo el verano.

- Todo el verano – sonrió ella débilmente – fue muy angustiosos estar mi casa y tener que mentirle de esa forma. Muchas veces, intente decírselos pero me era imposible. Así fue hasta que comenzó este año.

- Profesora – habló Harry con un semblante extremadamente serio. – antes de continuar… debe prometernos que mantendrá su mente abierta y que no nos interrumpirá hasta que hayamos terminado.

- Se los prometo – mirándoles con una creciente preocupación. Sus expresiones habían cambiado radicalmente.

- Sabrá que rechace la invitación de pasar las vacaciones con los Weasleys – comenzó a relatar el moreno. Minerva asintió – mis verdaderas razones estaban en que me sentía incomodo estando en la misma casa que Ginny y Ron. Usted sabe. Y por otro lado, Hermione se quedo con sus padres a raíz de lo mismo – explicó tratando de ser lo más simple posible – Cuando íbamos en el tren, Ron salió del compartimiento para ir en buscar de golosinas y nos quedamos solos hablando, al parecer nos acercamos demasiado porque para cuando Ron volvió, lo hizo junto a Remus quien vio en nosotros una actitud sospechosa. – contó y pese a que su profesora prometió no interrumpir, hizo una ademán de hablar. Harry se lo permitió

- De echo – vacilo – el profesor Dumbledore le pidió a Remus que viajara con ustedes, quería saber porque habías tomado la decisión de no ir a la madriguera. – por una extraña razón que ella desconocía solo recibió un leve asentimiento por parte de ambos jóvenes como si ya nada les sorprendiera.

- Lo suponíamos – se explicó Harry con una triste sonrisa en su rostro – durante todo el viaje insistió mucho sobre mis razones pero a su vez comenzó a sospechar sobre nuestra actitud. Esa noche, después de la cena de bienvenida, Hermione se encontraba muy cansada por el viaje y subió a la habitación de las chicas. Ron y yo nos quedamos en la sala común donde después de un largo silencio él comenzó a interrogarme acerca de la verdadera razón por la cual no fui a la madriguera. – hizo una pausa al notar como el bebé se movía. Temió que se despertará pero al ver que había sido una falsa alarma siguió con su relato – Bueno. Le respondí con evasivas y por poco estuve a punto de contarle toda la verdad pero en ese momento opte por salir de allí e ir a caminar por el castillo. Claro, resguardado por el mapa del merodeador ya que la capa la tenía Hermione. No recuerdo exactamente cuando tiempo estuve caminando, estaba muy agobiado por todo lo ocurrido que armándome de valor… decidí ir a hablar con Remus.

- Remus también sabe de ella – expresó la profesora Mcgonagall refiriéndose a la criatura que aún cargaba el joven Potter. Él simplemente negó.

- Profesora, espere a que Harry termine – aconsejó Hermione suplicante. Se acercaba la parte más difícil del relato. La más dolorosa. Lo sabía, lo veía en los ojos del moreno – En ese momento. Yo me encontraba en la habitación de las chicas, estaba a punto de irme a la cama cuando comencé a sentir las contracciones. Con mucho dolor y tratando de no perder la calma le escribí una nota a Harry, y se la envié por medio de Hedwing.

- Mi lechuza… - continuó el moreno mirando a la profesora – llegó a la oficina de Remus, a quien estaba a punto de contarle mi relación con Hermione, y me interrumpió. Leí la nota y no lo sé – a pesar de los sentimientos que le embargaban en ese momento, se permitió una leve sonrisa al rememorar lo vivido esa noche. – me emocione tanto que prácticamente salí corriendo de la oficina sin darle mayor explicación al profesor. Fue tanta mi emoción y alegría que no me di cuenta que había dejado olvidado… el mapa del merodeador sobre el escritorio. Él se dio cuenta y vio que, además de reunirme con Hermione, a su vez, lo hacía con alguien llamada Paz.

- Dio aviso al profesor Dumbledore – agregó Hermione cabizbaja – este puso en alerta a algunos aurores para ir en nuestra búsqueda que más tarde surtiría efecto por medio de aurores que estaban de guardia cerca del hospital donde llegamos.

- Una pésima coincidencia – se sonrió Harry – Técnicamente, cuando el profesor Dumbledore, Remus, Eric y algunos aurores estaban llegando al hospital muggle, yo me encontraba viendo por primera vez a mi hija a través de una ventanilla, y me habían dado la autorización para ingresar a la sala. Allí ingresaron y atacaron el hospital… me aturdieron o más bien dicho me aturdió el profesor Dumbledore e hizo lo mismo con Hermione y luego él… por el bien del mundo mágico… nos borró la memoria.

En ese momento sus palabras sonaron huecas y falta de toda emoción. Para ellos relatar los acontecimientos era como revivirlos de nuevo y con la misma intensidad. Y sin quererlo o desearlo, la visión de ambos se nubló.

Por otra parte, la profesora Mcgonagall observaba atónita a ambos jóvenes, había prestado atención a cada una sus palabras sin embargo las últimas cuatro aún no lograba procesarlas ni mucho comprenderlas.

- ¿Les borró la memoria? – logró articular Minerva aún incrédula. No podía creer que el profesor Dumbledore hubiera hecho algo así – no lo entiendo… debe ser un error. Si realmente les borró la memoria ¿Porqué recuerdan todo esto?

- Lo hizo, según él, por la seguridad del mundo mágico – argumentó Harry endureciendo su tono de voz – porque considero que seria más vulnerable a Voldemort y que si este sabía de Paz, corría en riesgo la estúpida profecía.

- Harry – le calmo la castaña colocando una mano sobre su hombro – profesora, si logramos recuperar nuestra memoria fue gracias al profesor Miller. Nos protegió de los hechizos desmemorizantes del director y contribuyó en que los antecedentes de nuestra hija no se perdieran. Ella fue separada de nuestro lado y llevada por el mismo profesor hacia un orfanato cerca del hospital.

- Dios mío – susurró Minerva llevándose las manos al rostro. – ahora entiendo porque tu desmayo – volvió a decir observando a Hermione quien asintió – entonces ya habían recuperado la memoria.

- No – negó la castaña – el hechizo del profesor Miller nos protegió pero no evito que suframos un pequeño bloqueo en nuestros recuerdos. A los días comenzamos a tener extraños sueños, que en realidad eran recuerdos, sensaciones que eran demasiado intensas que comenzamos a pensar y reflexionar hasta que todo se aclaro. Allí nuevamente profesor nos ayudó a colocar nuestros recuerdos en orden y decirnos como encontrar a nuestra hija. – se giro levemente para verla dormir – apenas ayer por la noche nos hemos reencontrado con ella. No podíamos aguardar más… por una coincidencia el profesor nos sugirió ir ayer por ella, el fin de semana había salida y Ron quería ir con nosotros. Un días más y en estos momentos… ella estaría en casa de padres adoptivos.

- ¿Qué? ¿De que está hablando? – preguntó Minerva alarmada. Sintiendo que la respuesta iba a dolor mucho. – No me digas que…

- Si – repuso Harry tristemente – el profesor Dumbledore… dio una autorización para nuestra hija sea adoptada lo antes posible, lo leíamos en la ficha del orfanato.

- Logramos sacarla de allí gracias a una pequeña que habían dejado – dijo Hermione – hicimos una nueva ficha de modo que no sospecharan que nos habíamos llevado un bebé.

- No puedo creerlo – susurró la subdirectora. No podía creer que su compañero y amigo había echo tantas barbaridades en contra de unos jóvenes y una pequeña criatura que nada tenía que ver en esa cruenta guerra. - ¿Quién, además de Eric, sabe?

- Solo usted – respondió el ojiverde – profesora, necesitamos su ayuda. El profesor Miller ha sido un apoyo fundamental pero sabemos que le exponemos y nos exponemos a que el profesor Dumbledore o Remus se den cuenta que recuperamos la memoria. Además, y ahora que tenemos a nuestra hija con nosotros, corremos el riesgo que le pase algo durante las clases; defensa, encantamiento, pociones u otra asignatura. Por favor, ayúdenos. – observándola con un gesto suplicante. El temor que pudo sentir en un principio por enfrentarse a su profesora solo fue reemplazado ante el temor que a su hija le ocurriese algo grave.

- No se preocupen – les dijo con una cálida sonrisa – haré todo lo posible para ayudarlos y está de más decir, que guardaré silencio. ¿Por qué también quieren eso?

- Si – asintió Hermione – tememos, que si el profesor se llega a enterar… tome algunas represalias y nos aleje nuevamente de ella.

- Eso no va a ocurrir – le afirmó la profesora con ese aplomo que le caracteriza – ustedes son padres de esa criatura y son ustedes quienes deben decidir sobre ella. Si han pasado por tantas cosas esos nueve meses, estoy segura, que están lo suficientemente capacitados para cuidar y proteger a su hija.

Y sin mucho preámbulo, la profesora Mcgonagall se levanto de su asiento para abrazar, primero a Hermione y luego con más cuidado a Harry, como quien una madre abraza a uno de sus hijos. Y por supuesto, como quien una abuela carga a su nieta, ya que, sin poder evitarlo cargo entre sus brazos a la pequeña Paz, que sin inmutarse, siguió en su dulce sueño.

* * *

Adopción.

Una palabra que sin duda me causa escalofríos de tan solo pronunciarla y más aún cuando ello implicaba que quien iba a ser dada en adopción en los próximos días, era nada más y nada menos que la hija del hijo de sus mejores amigos. Lo que en un comienzo fue seguridad ahora simple y llanamente era un infierno, no sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto iba a aguantar esa presión de ver Harry y Hermione en sus clases y por los pasillos como si la vida siguiera normalmente. Por un instante, tuvo que darle la razón a su compañero. Habían cometido una locura.

- ¿Está muy ocupado? – preguntó el profesor de defensa. Había llegado a la oficina del director después de una larga noche de insomnio y café cargado. – necesito hablar con usted.

- Claro Remus, adelante – le invitó este dejando a un lado el documento que estaba leyendo – ¿Qué ocurre, te veo preocupado? – expresó al notar el aspecto deplorable del docente

- Estuve pensando acerca de lo que me dijo ayer por la noche – comenzó Remus situándose frente al escritorio del director – sobre los tramites de adopción. No le voy mentir, no pensé que llegaríamos a tal extremo… y no estoy de acuerdo de llegar a un punto aún más crítico. – confesó, sintiendo como el nudo, que había permanecido en su estomago, se deshacía. – dar en opción a esa criatura sería un error.

- ¿Por qué has llegado a esa conclusión? – le miró el director detenidamente – sabes las consecuencias que traería consigo, si la niña sigue cerca del mundo mágico.

- Esta decisión también trae consecuencias – argumentó el licantropodo sin llegar a exaltarse – dígame, ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando ese bebé crezca? ¿Le enviará una carta a los once, diciendo que es una bruja? ¿Qué sucederá cuando se entere que es hija de unas personas que no la recuerdan?

- Remus…

- Lo siento – interrumpió este resoplando – me siento culpable cada vez veo a Harry y Hermione. Y me siento aún más culpable por la vida miserable que le espera a esa criatura.

- Te entiendo – concilio Albus Dumbledore – y créeme que no eres el único que se siente así pero debemos seguir adelante, hemos avanzado demasiado y casi no hay vuelta atrás, y eso, tú buen lo sabes. – observando que el profesor asentía con cierto pesa. Estaba conciente de ello.

- ¿Cuándo será el día? – preguntó este

- Me llegó la confirmación – dijo rebuscando entre sus papeles – me sorprendió que fuera tan rápido. Sábado por la mañana.

- De acuerdo – susurró Remus cabizbajo. Comprendiendo, que por mucho que hablará ya no había vuelta atrás. Después de todo, sino era adoptada, los padres de ella seguirían sin recordarla. – Debo irme, llegó tarde a dar clases.

Mientras se dirigía al salón donde tenía clases con alumnos de segundo año tuvo, por primera vez, la imperiosa necesidad que haya luna llena, necesitaba olvidarse por una noche de todo; culpas, penas, tristezas, todo.

Por otra parte y mucho más relajados, Harry y Hermione, se encontraban en la habitación de prefecta de esta última, esperando la hora propicia para ir a su clase de transformaciones con la profesora Mcgonagall, quien había prometido guardar silencio y ayudarlos en todo que pudiese. Pese a que no lo demostró, se dieron cuenta del efecto que provoco, enterarse, de todas las cosas que había hecho el profesor Dumbledore. Sin duda, había sido un golpe muy fuerte.

- Al parecer no somos los únicos – había dicho el moreno sentándose en la cama con su hija en brazos - no pensé que le afectaría tanto.

- Era de esperarse, Harry – dijo ella guardando algunos libros en su bolso – llevan muchos años como compañeros de trabajo, prácticamente la profesora Mcgonagall es la mano derecha del director. Considéralo, una deslealtad por parte del profesor Dumbledore.

- Si, es cierto – murmuro Harry. Sintió como su hija se movía levemente, y espero, viendo con ternura como una mueca, que identifico como un bostezo, se hizo presente haciéndole reír. Con curiosidad su novia se acerco para luego sonreír, al parecer, y sin darse cuenta de todo el ajetreo de sus padres, la pequeña Paz comenzaba a despertar levemente de su mundo de ensueño para volver a la realidad, una un poco borrosa, pero realidad al fin y al cabo. – Debe tener hambre – susurró, viendo emocionado como era inspeccionado por su hija, reconociéndole tenuemente como su protector. – eres preciosa – acareándole con su pulgar el rostro para luego sostener su pequeña manita con el mismo y el índice.

- Dámela, debe comer – apremió Hermione – nos queda una hora antes de la clase.

- Si lo sé – dijo depositando con cuidado al bebé en los brazos de su madre – sería bueno que nos turnemos para llevarla. Así podrías descansar por un tiempo.

- Sí – asintió ella – estaba pensando comenzar a ocupar con más frecuencia esta habitación por las noches, así no tendría complicaciones por si despierta durante la madrugada.

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo el moreno pensativo – y yo por la tarde podría cargarla, hacemos el cambio aquí antes o después del almuerzo

- A excepción cuando tengas prácticas – le miro Hermione con una ceja levantada

- Por supuesto – sonrió este restándole importancia – no creas que soy un padre desconsiderado, sé los riegos.

En los minutos restantes se dedicaron a planear las estrategias que emplearían en aquellas clases "conflictivas", dígase, defensa, encantamiento y pociones. En pociones y según la profesora Mcgonagall, quien no tendría clases en esos horarios sería el profesor Miller, salvo el día lunes, por lo que él sería un buen candidato a cuidar a la pequeña. En encantamientos, sería la misma profesora quien la cuidaría, por lo que no representaría un problema. La cuestión era… defensa, tanto ninguno de los dos tenía libre esas horas, siempre tenían alguna clase de por medio. Un gran punto de conflicto considerando que quien la impartía era Remus Lupin, cómplice de todas las andazas del profesor Dumbledore.

- Estaría más tranquilo, si fueras mi pareja de duelo – comentó el moreno ya camino hacia el aula de Transformaciones – sé que Ron nunca haría algo para lastimarte seriamente sin embargo estoy preocupado.

- Todo saldrá bien – le ánimo ella con una sonrisa – recuerda que no todas las clases son prácticas también las hay teóricas. Y cuando haya algún duelo, ya veremos.

- De acuerdo – suspiro no muy convencido. En sí, no era Ron quien le preocupaba, primero porque confiaba en que nunca haría algo le dañará y segundo porque su novia era muy fuerte en duelos, aunque sería muy incomodo luchar con un bultito en el pecho. Su principal preocupación era Remus, si sabía que habían recuperado la memoria y con ello a su hija, seguramente se lo comunicaría al director. Ante esto último el moreno no pudo evitar sentir una leve punzada de dolor en su pecho. – Espero que la profesora no desquite en la clase…

- Harry…

- ¿De que hablas?

En un rápido movimiento el moreno se encontró su mejor amigo, quien le observó con curiosidad, había escuchado la última frase de su amigo y le había descolocado.

- Nada importante, Ron – sonrió este acercándose al aula – un pequeño incidente cuando fui a la enfermería.

- Ya veo – dijo este no sospechando nada fuera de lo normal. Siguieron caminando lentamente hasta llegar al aula de transformaciones donde sus compañeros ya hacían ingreso. Tomaron asiento en la última fila, con Ron sentado delante de Harry y Hermione, permaneciendo en silencio hasta que la puerta finalmente se cerró tras la profesora Mcgonagall.

Casi por acto reflejo el moreno se removió incomodo en su asiento.

Iba a hacer una clase muy larga para el niño que vivió.

----------------

Su primer pensamiento… "Golpear al lobo"

Y la verdad es que cuando recibió esa carta pensó realmente en golpear a su compañero de labores, sin embargo, cuando comenzó a leer reconsidero la idea de hacerlo, aquella carta hizo que por su columna vertebral recorriera un extraño escalofrío que muy pocas veces había sentido y nunca por temor. Un verdadero temor mezclado con la ira se hizo presente en el joven profesor estando sentado en aquel salón, que tan buenos recuerdos le traía a la mente.

A penas si tenía un par de horas de haber llegado y sintió que siempre hubiera permanecido allí. Y ahora. Entre balbuceos y excusas absurdas se retiro de ese lugar, prometiendo eso si, que volvería lo antes posibles, por ningún motivo pensaba defraudar a aquellas personas por las cuales cada día madrugo, y solo por la satisfacción de verles crecer.

A pesar de que muchas veces le habían dicho no utilizar la red "flú" por seguridad, hizo caso omiso y se metió en la primera chimenea que encontró, cuando antes arreglará y pusiera esa locura en orden, sería mejor.

_Eric:_

_Siento mucho escribirte está carta cuando a penas llevas un par de horas en el mundo muggle pero hace un momento el profesor Dumbledore pidió que nos reuniéramos de forma urgente. El motivo…_

_Créeme cuando te digo que me entere recién ayer por la noche (unos minutos que tú te fueras) de esta noticia, que seguramente a ti también te sorprenderá... Eric, el profesor dio una autorización para darle en adopción. Y hace unos minutos, llegó la información desde el orfanato notificando que dentro de las próximas horas ella vivirá con sus nuevos padres._

_Debes volver, al parecer quiere hablar con nosotros, acerca de los próximos pasos a seguir._

_Remus._

Pasos a seguir. Se sonrió Eric con ironía, ya caminando por los pasillos del castillo, daba la impresión que para el profesor Dumbledore, todo era un juego de estrategia, nada importaba salvo ganar. Suspiro, con cansancio y tranquilidad a la vez, tenía el buen presentimiento que la pequeña niña estaba en esos momentos con sus verdaderos padres y no a punto de ser adoptada por otras personas. No tenía detalles pero estaba seguro que la pareja se las había ingeniado para sacar a su hija del orfanato sin levantar sospechas.

- Eric, me alegro de verte – le recibió el profesor Dumbledore detrás de su escritorio

- Lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo – respondió este duramente. A pesar de todo, lo que el director había hecho era aberrante - ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando cuando autorizó la adopción de la niña?

- Eric – le calmó Remus a su lado – no te precipites.

- Aquí el único que se ha precipitado, ha sido el director – observando al anciano mago que apenas si inmutaba ante los dichos del profesor – ya separo a esa criatura de sus padres, que más quiere. Deje de tapar el sol con un dedo

- Mientras más este alejada del mundo mágico, mejor – aseguro Albus – Y como bien sabes, hace un par de días di la autorización para el proceso de adopción del bebé y ahora me han avisado que en la jornada de la tarde, será adoptada por una familia muggle que vive fuera de Londres.

- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Eric con evidente sarcasmo – Mejor me lo hubiera comunicado a través de una carta o mejor aún cuando regresará.

- Debía ser ahora, Eric – habló – sabes que por vía lechuza es muy peligroso y si te hubiera informado después, me lo hubieras reprochado ¿No es cierto? – observándole

- Si, ahora y siempre te lo hubiera reprochado – comentó con amargura. Sentía que su paciencia estaba caducando… y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hablar, no se iba a quedar callado – todas y cada una de las decisiones que has tomado, han sido erradas, crees tener el control cuando en realidad todo toma su curso natural de alguna u otra forma. Aún no entiendo como puedes verles a los ojos y sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado.

- No sabes lo que…

- Permiso

- Minerva – susurró Albus observando como la profesora cerraba la puerta tras de si – adelante pasa.

- ¿Estás ocupado? – preguntó esta observando de reojo a los otros dos hombres. No necesito preguntar para darse cuenta de que estaban hablando.

- No, ya terminamos – sonrió mirando de reojo a los profesores

- Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo – susurró Eric dándose la vuelta para dispuesto a salir cuanto antes del despacho. Sin embargo, la inquisidora mirada de la profesora de Transformaciones le hizo mirarle, solo unos segundos para percibir que algo nuevo sucedía. _Será posible_ se dijo al tiempo que cerraba la puerta y baja las escaleras. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaban unos minutos para el almuerzo, si tenía suerte, podría encontrarse con ellos.

DEBÏA encontrarse con ellos.

**Continuará…**

**MIL DISCULPAS…**

**Creo que mi única justificación es el caótico inicio de clases en la universidad UF!! ¿Por donde comenzar? Por una "pequeña" persona que finalmente logro su objetivo de limpiarse el camino de profesores justos, honestos y con gran nivel pedagógico. Podré decir que ahora estamos, dentro de la carrera que estudio, en una dictadura, con muchos profesores desleales que se dejaron comprar con viajes y regalías. Un verdadero asco. **

**Pero bueno, siempre he dicho que todo cae por su propio peso y ella debe caer. **

**Y ahora lo nuestro… el capitulo que prometí. Puede que la reacción de Ron haya sido un tanto extraña para muchos, créanme que para mi también fue una sorpresa cuando releía la escena, sin embargo considero que debía variar, por lo general muestran a un pelirrojo completamente fuera de si, jurando venganza, aliándose con su hermana u otras personas. Quería cambiar un poco eso y la única forma que se me ocurrió fue esa. Espero que les haya gustado, de cualquier forma pueden expresar sus opiniones con respecto a eso. **

**Por otra parte la nueva "aliada" de nuestra pareja… pues, si vemos las opciones, no eran muchas, tampoco voy a poner a Snappy en plano paternal (uyy), que escalofríos da eso. **

**Cierto… la conversación entre Eric, Harry y Hermione, debía ocurrir en este capitulo, pero este viernes, muy temprano en la mañana, me voy a casa por Semana Santa y no llevo el Pc, solo Pendrive, por lo que tuve que hacer algunos recortes jejjee. Les prometo que el próximo capitulo verán en extenso esa conversación además de las razones de porque Eric fue al mundo muggle y todo el rollo. **

**Vaya, que más puedo decirles, como siempre esperando a que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y que sigan escribiendo sus comentarios que siempre me animan a escribir cuando siento que las palabras no pueden salir. **

**Y nuevamente muchas gracias por todas sus palabras de preocupación por lo ocurrido a mi pueblo. Cuídense mucho y pasen un feliz fin de semana, independiente de los credos, siempre hay un punto en común… siempre existirá la posibilidad de ser mejores personas y de luchar por nuestro sueños. **

**Anita. **


	7. No podrán

**La historia es m****ía y los personajes son de JK.**

**Nuestra Sangre**

"_**No me diste la vida pero cuidaste de mí desde el primer segundo en el cual nos conocimos. Tú y solamente tú, mi madre." **_

**Nota 1: Mil disculpas por atraso. Mis obligaciones estudiantiles consumen mi tiempo al m****áximo, eso y la contante lucha en contra "profesoras" que velan por sus propios intereses, pasando a llevar a los pocos profesores justos que velan sus alumnos. **

**Nota 2: Este capitulo esta dedicado a un gran maestro que en poco tiempo se gano mi cariño y que espero algún día volver a ver. Gracias por todo.**

_**Capitulo 07: **__**"No podrán" **_

Cinco minutos.

Era un tiempo razonable para salir del aula sin levantar sospechas, considerando que quien había salido hace un par de segundos era Hermione, el cambio que tenían previsto se había logrado sin problemas, ahora la pequeña Paz Potter Granger estaba en brazos de su padre, que mentalmente contaba los minutos para salir del aula y encaminarse al comedor. Apenas si había alcanzado a contar hasta el minuto y medio cuando de golpe se abrió la puerta, provocando, que el moreno pegará un brinco, preguntándose quien sería. Para su sorpresa, se vio parado frente al profesor de encantamientos que a esas alturas ya había insonorizado el aula y abierto las ventanas para iluminar la estancia.

- ¿Profesor? – indico el moreno sorprendido, observando un evidente estado de alerta en su profesor - ¿Qué hace aquí, nos dijeron que estaba con permiso?

- Así es – dijo dando un suspiro – el profesor Dumbledore tenía novedades – informó con cierto sarcasmo – pero antes de hablar de eso… ¿Qué sucedió anoche?

- Bueno… conseguimos dar con el paradero de nuestra hija – contó Harry – en un orfanato a unas calles del hospital. Allí nos encontramos con el resguardo de aurores que supimos evadir, ingresamos al recinto y nos dedicamos a buscar la ficha.

- ¿Y la encontraron? – preguntó este preocupado. El moreno asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro, gesto que tranquilizo en sobremanera al docente - ¿Cómo lograron sacarla?

- Es algo complicado – expreso. Sin embargo, Eric se sentó sobre un pupitre en señal de tener todo el tiempo para escuchar – nos vimos en la disyuntiva de que si nos llevábamos a nuestra hija, las enfermeras se darían cuenta y por consiguiente, en apenas una hora el profesor Dumbledore también se enteraría y seríamos sospechosos. Estábamos pensando en ello cuando un ruido, al parecer un timbre sonó…

- El timbre de servicio – murmuro Eric – dejaron a un bebé en ese lugar ¿Cierto? – observando al moreno que asintió

- Una niña – sonrió Harry – de inmediato se me ocurrió un plan, tome una ficha en blanco y volví donde se encontraba Hermione, por supuesto, la idea de un intercambio no le gusto mucho pero en ese momento lo único que me ocurrió. Solo esperamos que no le ocurra nada.

- Eso espero – dijo – no niego que fue buena idea pero si por alguna razón la paranoia de Albus se cumple y Voldemort se entera; ella y su familia adoptiva sufrirán las consecuencias.

- Si, lo entiendo – expreso el moreno con preocupación – por ello mismo es que… necesito pedirle un favor. Ella debe ser protegida, es una criatura inocente.

- No tengo dudas, sin embargo sabes que estoy atado de manos – argumento el profesor – cualquier movimiento será vigilado por Remus, no quiero ponerles en evidencia, no ahora que encontraron a su hija

- ¿Y alguien de su confianza? – preguntó esperanzando. Debían velar por la seguridad de ese bebé

- Las personas en las cuales puedo confiar, no están aquí – comentó, recordando que debía volver cuanto antes al mundo muggle – haré todo lo posible, aunque estoy seguro que ese bebé estará a salvo, de echo, esta tarde debería conocer a sus padres adoptivos

- ¿Qué, padres adoptivos? – expresó sorprendido, apretando instintivamente a su hija sobre su pecho. Sino la hubieran sacado de ese lugar, la habrían perdido – no puede ser ¿Cómo lo sabe?

- Albus, por ello tuve que volver – contó Eric – le llegó la confirmación que el bebé sería adoptada en horas de la tarde. Por un segundo, temí que hubieran fallado – expresó preocupado – me siento aliviado que su hija este con ustedes.

- Yo también – sonrió este – pero aún así, ese bebé, ¿Estará a salvo?

- Te lo volveré a repetir – le miro en un gesto consolador – haré todo lo posible, porque ese bebé este a salvo. Te lo prometo.

- Gracias – dijo el moreno sintiendo como su hija intentaba acomodarse en su regazo. Harry intentando ayudarle hizo un movimiento con el brazo que a Eric le resultó sospechoso, y es que, el gesto de cargar "algo" que no está allí, es bastante curioso.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó observando al ojiverde. Este dándose por vencido, simplemente retiro la capa de invisibilidad que cubría al bebé – ya entiendo – susurró Eric mientras se acercaba al joven padre y su hija que aún dormía – es preciosa… me alegro mucho que este bien

- Si no nos hubiera ayudado – contó – quizás nunca sabríamos que teníamos una hija. Muchas gracias – expresó este – ahora será un poco más difícil guardar las apariencias, sobre todo en defensa.

- No olvides mi clase y trasformaciones – añadió a su vez que recordaba el extraño momento vivido en la oficina del director – Harry, ¿Han hablado con alguien más? – indago.

- Si. En realidad la idea fue de Hermione – aclaró Harry cubriendo de nuevo a su hija con la capa – hablamos con la profesora Mcgonagall para que nos ayudara. Sabemos que no podemos exponerlo más de la cuenta, de lo contrario, sospecharían de usted y llegarían a la conclusión de nuestro verdadero estado. – se explicó – debo confesar que por un instante, la idea no me pareció acertada después de todo la profesora es muy cercana al director.

- Si lo es – dijo Eric – sin embargo, no se equivocaron de persona, la profesora es una persona correcta y créeme, si ella hubiera sido informada esa noche, nunca hubiera permitido todo aquello que les hicieron – comentó - ¿Cómo se lo tomo? – señalando con la barbilla a la pequeña.

- Se sorprendió bastante – sonrió, recordando la particular pregunta que él le hizo para dar comienzo al relato – no fue nada sencillo relatarle toda la historia.

- Es la verdad – argumentó el profesor – ya verás que con los días, esos sentimientos comenzarán a cambiar, solo allí podrás tomar decisiones importantes.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Harry – sonrió este en un gesto conciliador – estoy seguro que en más de una ocasión quisiste enfrentar al profesor Dumbledore o Remus pero aún no es el momento; las heridas deben sanar para luego pelear. Yo sé porque te lo digo.

- De acuerdo – asintiendo – profesor… con la profesora Mcgonagall acordamos que ella y usted, podrían cuidar de Paz durante algunas clases. Cuando estemos en encantamientos, ella se hará cargo, ya que coinciden la mayoría de los periodos libres.

- Tengo libre cuando ustedes tiene pociones – reflexiono Eric repasando mentalmente su horario y llegando a la misma conclusión que el moreno – a excepción del día lunes, primer año Gryffindor y Slytherin

- Así es – dijo – aunque solo sería un día y no representa un problema – explicó – el conflicto surgen en defensa… ninguno de ustedes tiene libre, ninguna hora.

- Es un gran conflicto, no hay duda – susurró el profesor de encantamientos volviéndose a sentar en el pupitre – sin embargo, no todos los días tendrán duelos, conozco a Remus y es mucho más práctico y metódico.

- Lo sé – habló Harry – pero cuando haga duelos, será muy difícil para Hermione pelear, considerando que por la mañana es ella quien tendrá al bebé. Me tranquilizaría el hecho que formará pareja conmigo pero sé que Remus no lo permitirá

- Quien sabe, Harry – comentó Eric mirándole – siento que poco a poco todo se esta estabilizando, quizás la idea de que ustedes recuperaran la memoria se haya esfumado. Claro, siempre y cuando mantengan las apariencias – recalco él. El peligro estaba latente y burlar a una mente lógica y racional como la de Remus era una tarea ardua – no han pensado en Hagrid, decirle la verdad.

- No lo sé – negó este – se supone que está en una misión… y lo más seguro es que sea por nosotros. – afirmó al tiempo que recibía un asentimiento por parte de Eric

- Averigua las andanzas de mortifagos – confirmó el profesor – pero te aseguro que no sabe nada de ustedes ni de su hija, no tiene información y lo más seguro es que vuelva con pocos datos

- ¿Cuándo? – pregunto

- Posiblemente… - calculando – la próxima semana

- Ya veo – susurró colocando una mano en su cuello – pero no estoy seguro…

- Remus no fue leal con ustedes – habló este con una leve sonrisa – cometió errores, quizás preso del pánico al verlos desaparecer del castillo y creyó hacer lo correcto, no lo justifico pero estoy seguro que en circunstancias normales les hubiera ayudado.

- ¿Qué intenta decirme? – preguntó curioso – que intente confiar nuevamente en él después de ser cómplice del profesor Dumbledore.

- No – sonrió – que en el caso de Hagrid, lo mejor es hablar ahora con él y no esperar a que Albus, diga o haga algo para influir en él. Y con respecto a Remus… solo dale tiempo, le conoces lo suficiente como para saber que su conciencia le grita que esto esta mal.

- Tienes razón – sonrió Harry. Era Remus Lupin de quien hablaban y su racionalidad y moral harían su trabajo – además es el mejor amigo de mis padres – piénsalo – resolvió este mientras observaba su reloj – debo volver – anunció – prácticamente salí corriendo de esa reunión y no quiero fallarles

- ¿A quienes? – preguntó el moreno sin llegar a ser intrometido

- Soy profesor muggle – menciono – y el primer curso al cual enseñe, hoy se gradúan. Cuando me retire de ese colegio, les prometí que estaría presente el día de su graduación.

- Tiene lazos muy fuertes con el mundo muggle – comentó el ojiverde. La expresión de orgullo y cariño era imposible de ocultar.

- No sabes cuanto – sonrió este para luego dar un respiro – primero porque es mi hogar, mis padres viven en ese mundo, estudie y viví muchas cosas. Antes de estar aquí tenía una vida, un trabajo que ejercía con todo el cariño que merece, mis alumnos que son lo más importante, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, les vi crecer y desarrollarse como personas. Nunca negaré de este mundo ni de mi magia, de echo si historia es fascinante pero hay cosas que me atan a mi mundo con mucha fuerza.

- Ya lo sé – sonrió el moreno sorprendiendo a su profesor que le miraba curioso – créame profesor, lo veo en los ojos de Remus y ahora lo veo en los suyos. No por nada pidió un permiso unos días.

- Si – aceptó pensativo – por lo menos no lo niego. Me causo problemas cuando recién llegue, tenía opiniones que me desconcertaban pero con el tiempo llegamos a un acuerdo y comenzamos a llevarnos mejor.

- No le causo problemas – habló – es decir, usted profesor y ella… alumna, no lo sé, comentarios

- Si, en un principio cuando la relación era profesor alumna, era gracioso – sonrió. Recordaba los comentarios de sus colegas durante los descansos – pero más tarde… comenzamos a tomarnos más enserio esos comentarios. Luego fue imposible negarlo.

- Entiendo – susurró Harry – no sabe su condición ¿Cierto?

- No – negó Eric – todo fue tan repentino que no tuve tiempo de nada, y de un día para otro le dije que me iba por un tiempo a un intercambio. En realidad, no sé si algún día se lo diré – confeso pensativo – a pesar de que hace un par de horas le confesé que mis padres eran adoptivos – sonrió observando su reloj – se me hace tarde, búsquenme el sábado por la mañana.

- Bien – dijo Harry para luego ver salir a su profesor. Esperó un par de minutos y salió del salón rumbo al gran comedor donde seguramente Hermione le esperaba preocupada.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Ron ya terminando de almorzar – comenzábamos a pensar que no ibas a almorzar

- Lo siento – se disculpó Harry sentándose con cuidado. Observó a su novia que le miraba preocupada en una silenciosa pregunta "¿Qué paso?" Ante ella, él solo pudo asentir en un gesto sereno. Ya hablarían.

- Después podríamos ir al campo – comentó el pelirrojo sirviéndose un poco de jugo – ya pronto comenzarán los juegos y hay que estar preparados.

- En tal caso – se apresuro a decir el ojiverde – sería mejor organizar las prácticas, necesitamos un horario que nos favorezca a todos.

- Tienes razón – dijo pensativo – de todas formas necesito volar por unas horas – incorporándose de su asiento – luego nos vemos – se despidió. Y en silencio el moreno continuo comiendo, mirando de reojo la mesa de profesores donde aún permanecía Remus junto a otros profesores, el director ya no estaba al igual que Minerva.

- El profesor Miller – habló Harry con naturalidad. Si hablaban en susurros llamarían aún más la atención – estuvo aquí, por eso demoré, ingreso pocos minutos después que tu salieras del salón.

- ¿Porqué? – preguntó Hermione que había permanecido en silencio desde que su novio llegó al comedor – tenía un permiso.

- Lo sé – asintió este – tuvo que volver provisoriamente por ordenes del profesor Dumbledore. Le confirmaron el proceso de adopción, según el profesor Miller, ella sería adoptada en horas de la tarde – confesó sintiendo un extraño nudo en el estomago – esa niña tendrá una familia, Hermione

- ¿Estará a salvo? – inquirió Hermione muy preocupada, sabía de los peligros que se exponía, si Voldemort se llegaba a enterar de la verdad – si la confunden, podrían…

- No sucederá – negó el moreno – te prometí que estaría a salvo y eso haré, además hable con el profesor Miller para que asegure su protección. Hará todo lo posible para que no corra riesgos. También le comente la ayuda de la profesora Mcgonagall y sobre las clases, dijo que a su regreso buscaremos una solución para defensa.

- ¿Cuándo regresa?

- Supongo que este viernes por la noche – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – porque me dijo que le buscáramos el sábado por la mañana

- Bien – susurró aliviado.

A la distancia el profesor de defensa, no podía dejar de observar a ambos jóvenes que charlaban animadamente, ajenos al gran desastre que acontecía; su hija estaba siendo adoptada por una pareja muggle. Por supuesto, ellos no lo sabían y solo por el hecho que para ellos, esa niña, jamás existió. Suspiro al verlos salir del gran comedor, su vida transcurría como siempre debía ser, sin embargo él ya casi no tenía fuerzas, la culpa era inmensa y sentía que le aplastaba con cada día que pasaba.

Otro largo suspiro y decidió que lo mejor era volver a sus actividades, su único consuelo era hacer clases y olvidarse por un par de horas de esa pareja y ese bebé, que por un lapso de tiempo tuvo entre sus brazos.

Privilegio que correspondería siempre a sus padres.

Aquellos padres que se encontraban en uno de los rincones más alejados de la biblioteca, necesitaban colocar muchas cosas en orden, siendo una de ellas; Remus Lupin. Era casi imposible no estar bajo su atenta mirada, cualquier movimiento en falso solo atraería sospechas que peligrosamente lo llevaría al bebé.

- Mi mente está en blanco, Hermione – resopló Harry cogiendo un libro de la mesa para comenzar a hojearlo sin prestar atención en el – cualquier movimiento será sospechoso.

- Si, es cierto – susurró ella observando un punto fijo de la biblioteca – quizás el profesor Miller tenga razón y Remus haya descartado la idea que recuperamos la memoria.

- No lo sé – dijo moviendo la cabeza – Remus es muy observador, lo más seguro es que no descansará hasta tener pruebas concretas – explicó – desearía poder enfrentarlo

- Ni lo pienses – reclamo Hermione tomando su mano – es peligroso, además ya te enfrentaste con él y termino con la cabeza rota ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Si – susurró el moreno – sin embargo no siempre podremos ocultar a nuestra hija. Al igual que ellos algún día tendrían que confesarnos que nos borraron la memoria y dieron en adopción a Paz – dijo con amargura, a esas alturas dudaba que confesaran algo, ya habían llegado demasiado lejos

- Deberíamos considerar la idea del profesor – soltó de pronto – Hagrid – aclaró al ver que Harry no respondía – contarle todo

- No estoy seguro – vacilo este. La deslealtad de Remus le había calado hondo y hasta cierto punto ya estaba preparado para recibir la del semigigante – el profesor Miller conoce una versión pero hay que considerar que el director lo tiene en la mira, podría haberle mentido. No hay que correr riesgos innecesarios

- De acuerdo – dijo al fin – Harry… - le llamo al ver que este la rehuían la mirada – no eres el único a quien le duele la posición que ha tomado Remus. Sin embargo, ello no garantiza que Hagrid pueda hacer lo mismo – se explicó.

- Lo sé – sonrió – evaluemos con calma y ya veremos que resulta de todo esto.

Hermione asintió. Para nadie era sencilla esa situación ni siquiera para el profesor de defensa y eso era algo que ella pudo observar cuando caminaba hacia el gran comedor. A unos metros más adelante Remus Lupin caminaba a paso cansino, pensativo e incluso, la castaña podría haber asegurado, somnoliento. Quiso darle alcance pero una punzada en el pecho le recordó amargamente lo que había hecho, simplemente desistió y continuo caminando tras de él, preguntando en silencio, ¿Porqué? Que le motivo para prestarse a tan horrible estrategia, porque ha mantenido silencio por tantos días.

Apenas si había transcurrido una hora de ese hecho y Hermione aún lo recordaba. Dio un largo suspiro, aún faltaba un largo camino por recorrer.

Para todos.

Los días transcurrieron a una velocidad sorprendente para la joven pareja que técnicamente no tenía un segundo de respiro, ya sea por las clases o los horarios de alimentación de la pequeña Paz. Además, estaba el hecho que las clases de defensas se estaban convirtiendo en un suplicio, si bien habían tenido uno que otro duelo, la incomodidad era evidente, siéndolo aún más en el moreno que apenas le dirigía la mirada hacia su profesor.

Por otra parte el licantropodo apenas si se inmutaba, estaba decidido a continuar con sus clases y obviar el tema de la pareja, de lo contrario estaba seguro que se volvería loco. Sin embargo el sentimiento de culpa siempre estaba latente, martillando su corazón sin piedad

- ¿A dónde van? - preguntó Hermione sentada en el sofá de la sala común. Era sábado y dentro de poco se reunirían con el profesor Miller - Harry - mirándole con complicidad

- Al campo de Quidditch - respondió Ron cargando su escoba sobre su hombro - la semana próxima comenzarán las prácticas y necesitamos volar un momento - se explicó con entusiasmo

- ¿Quieres venir? - le preguntó el moreno. Tenía muy presente que debían reunirme con el profesor Miller pero no volar un día sábado solo provocaría sospechas en su pelirrojo amigo - no tardaremos

- Bien - resopló ella no muy convencido - solo espero que no pasen toda la mañana encima de esa escoba.

- No te preocupes - sonrió Ron - no será mucho tiempo además siempre puedes llevar un libro y leerlo. Como por ejemplo ese librillo de primeros auxilios que leías en el carruaje

- Cierto - dijo recordando el libro que en esos momentos estaba muy bien oculto en su baúl - pero ya lo termine de leer, así es que solo tendré que conformarme con verles volar.

Ron simplemente asintió mientras salía por el retrato de la dama gorda, sin duda, la relación entre ambos jóvenes se había reestablecido en un tiempo record, como si nunca hubieran mantenido una relación amorosa. Ahora eran amigos quizás no los mismos de antes pero que seguían manteniendo ese cariño fraternal de antaño.

Sin mucho más que decir el moreno siguió los pasos de su compañero, cerrando la comitiva la castaña, que bajo la capa de invisibilidad mantenía oculta al bebé quien dormía placidamente sobre el pecho de su madre. En pocos minutos llegaron al campo de Quidditch donde Hermione tomo asiento en las graderías, observando como Harry y Ron se montaban en sus escobas y comenzaban a sobrevolar el campo al tiempo que se lanzaban la Quaffe y esquivaban las siempre peligrosas Blugger.

- Harry - le llamo Ron deteniéndose el lanzamiento de la Quaffe - tienes alguna idea de lo que ocurre a Remus.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - le observó curioso pese a saber el motivo y no comprenderlo del todo.

- Su actitud - respondió encogiéndose de hombros - está más distante, en las clases es más frío, más reservado, incluso ayer me lo encontré en el pasillo y apenas si me saludo. Y dudo mucho que sea por la luna llena.

- No lo sé - dijo fijando un punto en el horizonte. Le desconcertaba esta nueva actitud, si bien en un comienzo este no les despegaba ojo, ahora era muy distante. Estaba casi seguro que podía besar a Hermione en clases y él ni se inmutaría - tal vez suceda algo pero no quiere contarnos, qué es. Lo mejor es no presionarlo, solo hay que tener paciencia.

- Pides algo que no esta en tus virtudes, amigo - bromeó el pelirrojo lanzándole la Quaffe.

- Gracioso…

- ¡HARRY!

Un ensordecedor grito que llego desde la gradería pero sin embargo el moreno no llegó a entender su significado, solo hasta que lo sintió, un fuerte golpe en el estomago le hizo tambalearse de su escoba peligrosamente. Escucho a Ron gritar pero este no puso atención producto de la falta de aire en sus pulmones, su visión se nubló y sintió que perdía el eje de gravedad y caía. Luego, solo pudo sumirse en la absoluta oscuridad.

- ¿Estará bien? - escuchó el moreno a la lejanía, no necesito abrir los ojos para saber que estaba en la enfermería - por poco y se rompe la espalda - era Ron, no había duda salvo un detalle, ¿Con quien hablaba? Su intuición le decía que no era Hermione

- Se recuperará siempre y cuando haga reposo - escuchó y entonces no dudo. Eric Miller, había regresado el mundo muggle.

- Algo difícil en mi caso - bromeó el ojiverde observándolos - me alegro verlo profesor.

- A mi también - sonrió con cierta inquietud - aunque hubiera preferido en otras circunstancias

- Por supuesto - dijo este, sintiendo su cuerpo agarrotado - ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Te golpeo una Blugger en el estomago - contó Ron a su lado - perdiste el equilibrio en la escoba y caíste de siete metros

- Entiendo - susurró, recordando algo muy importante - ¿Y Hermione? ¿Dónde está?

- Pues, cuando Hermione intento avisarte, llegó Remus junto a la profesora Mcgonagall, de echo fue ella quien te auxilio y te trajo a la enfermería - se explicó el pelirrojo pero aquello no dejaba feliz a su amigo o eso es lo que su rostro daba a entender - Remus se llevó a Hermione a la oficina del profesor Dumbledore - aclaró.

- ¿Qué? - saltó Harry incorporándose de la cama pero un fuerte dolor abdominal se lo impidió, eso y una mirada de advertencia por parte de su profesor de encantamiento

- Ron - le miró Eric - puedes avisar a la enfermera que Harry despertó, por favor.

- Claro - asintió para después ir en búsqueda de la enfermera y de paso dejar a Harry y Eric solos. Ambos hombros se observaron en silencio, esperando un tiempo razonable para comenzar a hablar.

- Tengo que ir - habló el moreno comenzando a levantarse, ignorando el dolor y el mareo - no puedo dejar sola a Hermione.

- Esta junto a Minerva - dijo Eric intentando detener a Harry pero era en vano - escucha… ya saben la verdad

- ¿Qué? - exclamó este quedando inmóvil al lado de la cama - ¿Cómo es posible?

- Cuando Hermione grito, asustó a Paz quien dormía y lloró - contó - Minerva y Remus los vieron y este último aprovechando que la subdirectora te atendía, se acerco a ella para luego llevarla donde Albus

- No puede ser - susurró Harry con evidente preocupación - ¿Y que demonios hacían allí? - preguntó

- No estoy seguro, apenas si acaba de llegar y tuve pocos minutos para informarme - confesó. Sin embargo Harry ya no escuchaba solo quería llegar lo antes posible con Hermione y su hija - debes permanecer aquí, Minerva se encargará de todo.

- Imposible - alegó este colocándose la túnica sobre sus hombros - no pienso dejar a Hermione y a mi hija con Remus y Albus. Ya nos hicieron daño suficiente como para volver a lo mismo - no espero respuestas, simplemente salió de la enfermería con un paso erradico y lento.

- Harry - le llamo Eric pero el ojiverde ya no estaba. Se revolvió el cabello en un gesto desesperado, nunca se imagino que se supiera la verdad de ese modo, mucho menos que una tercera persona escuchará la última parte de la conversación.

- Es verdad - habló una voz detrás del profesor. Este solo pudo darse la vuelta para observar al pelirrojo que le miraba con cierto aire dolido - respóndame

- No puedo dar explicaciones que no me corresponde dar - se excuso este

- Ahora entiendo porque les protegía - soltó Ronald comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta - y sino me quiere dar explicaciones, yo las buscaré.

- No lo entiendes - dijo este intentando detener al pelirrojo pero este simplemente le aludió - es más complejo de lo que piensas… ¡Ron! - gritó saliendo tras de él. La situación se había complicado tanto o más que lo presupuestado - detente… - sujetándolo por el brazo y pese a que este intento zafarse no lo libero - hay cosas que desconoces y que deberías saber antes de armar un escándalo de amigo resentido - expresó. No quería herir al pelirrojo pero era la única forma de frenarlo.

- Bien - habló este cruzándose de brazos - hable.

Nada más que el silencio reinaba en la oficina del director del colegio pero aquello poco amedrentaba a Hermione, quien sujetaba con firmeza a su pequeña hija, que a esas alturas estaba despierta. Al lado de ellas se encontraba Minerva quien no despegaba su mirada de su compañero de trabajo, preguntándose una y otra vez los motivos coherentes que le llevaron a tomar tan drástica decisión como lo es borrar la memoria de un par de jóvenes padres y a su vez alejarlos de su hija.

Un poco más alejado se encontraba Remus Lupin, si horas antes mientras hablaba y se confesaba con Minerva se sentía miserable, ahora se sentía asqueroso, había cometido un error dos veces, si bien esa misma tarde pretendía decirles toda la verdad a Harry y Hermione, cuando escuchó ese llanto, su mente no reacciono. Apenas si tuvo oportunidad trajo a Hermione ante el director.

- ¿Porqué nos hizo esto? - preguntó Hermione rompiendo el silencio que se había extendido más de lo debido - ¿Porqué nos borró la memoria y secuestro a nuestra hija?

- No la secuestre, la coloque a salvo - aclaró el director con calma y serenidad, caracteristicas que en ese momentu odio con todo su ser - era nuestro deber velar por su seguridad y …

- Somos sus padres - se escuchó desde la entrada provocando que todos miraran el recién llegado; Harry, se acercaba hacia Hermione con paso lento y pausado - y solo nosotros podemos decidir sobre la seguridad de ella - declaró ya situado al lado de la castaña - no tiene derecho a decidir por nosotros, ni mucho menos a borrarnos la memoria de esa forma.

- No había opción - menciono Albus acomodando sus gafas - se encontraban muy expuestos en ese hospital, si Voldemort se llegaba a enterar, corrían grave peligro

- Mentira! - exclamo el moreno provocando un ligero temblor que coloco incomodo al licantropodo pero que ni inmuto al director - mi seguridad poco importa en comparación al mundo mágico, siempre ha sido así, ¿Qué hubieran echo si les hubieramos contado la verdad? - inquirió observando a ambos hombres - ¿Nos hubieran borrado la memoria de igual forma?

- O simplemente nos hubieran alejado de nuestra hija - complemento Hermione

- No tiene respuesta - soltó Harry con cierta ira contenida - apenas si puedo imaginar como se atreverían a mirarnos a los ojos si realmente nos hubieran borrado la memoria - reflexino con una triste sonrisa en el rostro.

- Harry - habló Albus sin perder la compostura - sabes que tu hija es un punto vulnerable para ti y si Voldemort se da cuenta de ello, ten por seguro que atacaría allí.

- ¿Y qué sugiere? - preguntó Hermione alzando la voz - ¿Darla en adopción como tenía planeado?

- Ponerla a salvo - argumentó - por lo menos hasta que pase el peligro

- La mejor forma de protegernos - aclaro - es estando unidos, no dispersos. Siempre ha dicho que es la mejor estrategia.

- No es lo mismo

- Si lo es - interrumpió Hermione - y por ello mismo, pase lo que pase, no me separará de mi hija - incorporandose de su silla

- Yo tampoco - afirmó el moreno tomando una manita de su hija que pese a tener un par de semanas de vida, observaba con curiosidad a sus padres.

Aquella imagen no hizo más que hundir en su asiento al licantropodo, no había dicho ni media palabra y sin embargo sentía la boca seca. Les había fallado en más de una ocasión. Eric lo había dicho tantas veces pero este no hizo caso, siguió en ese juego absurdo y sin sentido, causando un daño aún mayor en ambos jóvenes.

Armandose de valor quiso tomar la palabra en ese silencio angustiante, pero nuevamente la puerta de la oficina del director se abrió, dejando entrar esta vez al profesor de encantamientos. Le había visto llegar y dirigirse a la enfermería en cuanto se entero del accidente de Harry.

- Sino hubiera sido por el profesor Miller - habló Hermione observando al recién llegado - en estos momentos no sabríamos de la existencia de nuestra hija

- Convoque un escudo - dijo este frente a Albus, quien se sorprendió, comprendiendo porque Harry y Hermione habían recobrado la memoria - por supuesto, en un comienzo su memoria se bloqueo pero sus recuerdos esporadicos les hicieron recordar por completo. Y claro, yo también les ayude un poco - confeso con la una leve sonrisa.

- Por eso insististe en las parejas de duelos - habló al fin Remus aunque sin duda hubiera preferido no hacerlo, las miradas de ambos jóvenes no ora que de decepción.

- Albus - habló ahora Minerva - ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? - le observó. Su compañero era una persona sabia, había cometido errores, pero siempre era capaz de remediarlos a tiempo.

- Denme un tiempo - susurró este con cansancio - buscaremos una alternativa para esta situación - resolvió. Y antes que pudiera pronunciar otra palabra, Harry y Hermione se encaminaron hacia la salida acompañados por Minerva. Eric intento hacer lo mismo pero el director se lo impidió - tenemos que hablar.

- Me retiro - anunció el licantropodo, después de todo, él también tenía asuntos pendientes.

Por otra parte, Eric se mantuvo frente al director sin dudar ni un solo segundo, dentro de si, había esperado mucho tiempo por ese momento pero con el temor de no saber las consecuencias de todo ello.

- Ahora entiendo tu actitud - comenzó Albus sosteniendole la mirada - porque esa excesiva confianza en tus palabras y la testarudez de mantener a Harry y Hermione unidos.

- Se equivoca nuevamente profesor - argumentó el profesor sin ningún tipo de ironía en su voz - ellos pos si mismos se mantuvieron juntos, quiso borrar todo eso pero creanme cuando le digo que tendría que haberles borrado una vida entera. Por suerte, aquello no le conviene. No lo entiendo ¿Cierto?. Puede borrar sus recuerdos como pareja pero siempre volverán a estar juntos, puede a Harry borrar sus recuerdos como padre pero las sensaciones y emociones vividas se quedan grabadas a fuego, puede a Hermione borrar sus recuerdos como madre pero nunca el sentimiento de haber gestado una vida, puede borrar de sus mentes a su hija pero deshacerse del amor que sintieron antes y después de su nacimiento… primero tendría que matarles.

- Los expusiste - le reprocho Albus con molestia - se escaparon del castillo para ir en busca de su hija.

- Y lo harían mil veces, creeme - sonrió este - ¿Sabes? Me alegro saber que estoy frente a usted para decir "se lo dije". De alguna u otra forma, siempre se sabe la verdad.

Albus Dumbledore, simplemente le observó en silencio, por esta vez debía admitir que se había equivocado, se había precipitado colocando sus intereses personales por sobre el bienestar de los jóvenes, arriesgando aquella seguridad que tanto deseo proteger. Solo un largo suspiro salió de los labios del anciano mago, conciente que debía remediar sus errores lo antes posible.

- Dejame solo, por favor - pidió este observando un punto fijo de su oficina

- Por supuesto - susurró el profesor de encantamientos. En silencio abandono la oficina, al parecer la racionalidad del director de Hogwarts, estaba de vuelta - ¿Quiere que envie aurores para que cuiden a la niña y sus padres?

- Por favor - aceptó Albus pensativo

- Bien

Sin desearlo, una ligera sonrisa de conformidad se asomo por el rostro del joven auror, aquello por lo cual deseo y trabajo por fin había visto la luz. Sin embargo, aún quedaban conversaciones por resolver, muchos puntos y visiones debían aclararse, lo contrario, las conversaciones serían peor que el mismo engaño.

Remus Lupin estaba sin aliento, había recorrido medio castillo para encontrar a Harry y Hermione, pero no les había encontrado por ningún lado; jardines, aulas vacías, oficinas Eric y Minerva, torre de astronomia, lechucearía, nada. En esos instantes se encontraba parado en medio de la sala común de Gryffindor, solo. Allí no había nadie.

Por un leve segundo se le cruzo por la mente la habitación de prefectos, su única opción que por el momento podía seguir, y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia allá sin demoras, debía hablar con la pareja. Y debía hacerlo ahora. El trayecto no duro más de cinco minutos por lo que ya se encontraba caminando por el pasillo que le llevaba a la habiación de los prefectos donde esperaba se encontrarán Harry y Hermione.

Estaba a media camino cuando a la distancia pudo dar cuenta alguien que permanecía de pie obstaculizando el paso, Remus no necesito estar frente a él para darse cuenta que se trataba de Harry. Dudo en si seguir o no pero cogiendo fuerzas de quien sabe donde se aproximo hasta el muchacho que permanecía en silencio, observandole de la misma forma que escuetamente lo hizo en la oficina del director; decepción.

- Harry - susurró Remus frente al moreno que seguía observándole con distancia, una que incomodo en sobre manera al licantropodo - necesito hablar con ustedes

- Lo sé - contesto este acortando la distancia entre ellos - pero primero hablarás conmigo - aclaró - vamos - caminando de regreso

No cabía dudas que la caminata sería más extensa de lo presupuestado, pero aquello poco le importaba a Remus. Lo verdaderamente preocupante sería cuando aquella caminata cesará al fin.

**Continuar****á…**

**¿****Queda alguien allí?**

**No tengo la menor idea de cómo expresar mi pesar por no haber actualizado antes, muchas cosas han ocurrido y me han despistado más de lo normal. Por suerte, las cosas poco a poco van tomando su lugar. **

**En cuanto al capitulo… que puedo decir, me ha costado un mundo escribirlo, muchas ideas se pasan por mi mente, son tantas que muchas veces no puedo cohecionarlas de la forma que quiero y termino frustrandome. Solo espero que puedan entenderme en cuanto a la faltas de ortografía o alguna palabrilla que me comí por error, estoy a toda máquina y casi no puedo sentarme a corregir. Por otra parte, y ya introduciendome de lleno en la historia; Verán que ya quedan pocas situaciones por resolver, la principal, la conversación entre Harry y Remus, por un segundo se me paso por la mente hacerlo Harry, Hermione y Remus, pero siento que el primero y el último poseen una cierta afinidad y confiabilidad más profundo que Hermione y Remus. **

**En sí, este sería el penúltimo capitulo de "Nuestra Sangre". (Si alguien pensó que aparecería Voldy por acto de magia, se equivoco) Mis razones; muy sencillas y expuestas con anterioridad en la primer capitulo. **

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios que recibo, tanto de personas registradas como no registradas, y por supuesto aquellos que solo están de paso y solo leen (yo también fui en un principio uno de ellos :D) Bueno, nada más, solo que muchas por leerse este capitulo más que atrasado y espero no demorar en el siguiente, y si lo hago, no vayan a pensar que deje la historia a medias jejeje. **

**Cuidense mucho. Y mucho éxito en sus actividades cotidianas. **

**Anita.**


	8. Eres parte de mi familia

**La historia es m****ía y los personajes son de JK.**

**Nuestra Sangre**

**Nota: Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios de apoyo, que fueron todos y cada uno muy importante en la finalización de está historia que por mucho tiempo estuvo escondida en algún rincón de mi mente. Solo me resta decir que disfruten de este último capitulo. **

_**Capitulo 08: **__**"**__**Eres parte de mi familia**__**"**__**.**_

El lago.

El silencio no hizo más que trasladar al licantropodo hacia el pasado, aquellos días cuando él y sus amigos se pasaban horas a orillas del lago, bromeando, riendo, planeando alguna nueva travesura o simplemente charlando, solo recuerdos de días que no volverán, sus amigos ya no estaban con él, el destino les había separado trágicamente, algo que por supuesto no era fácil de olvidar.

Ahora se encontraba con el hijo de sus mejores amigos; Harry Potter, a quien había fallado en más de un ocasión, había sido cómplice cuando a él y a Hermione les borraban la memoria en un hospital muggle donde había nacido su hija; Paz Potter Granger. Cuan miserable se sentía, él y solo él había llevado a la recién nacida a un orfanato muggle pensando que le estaba protegiendo, cuando en realidad, la única protección solo debía provenir de sus padres.

Un inesperado suspiro salió de sus labios, su cuerpo se encontraba tenso y es que el silencio se había prolongado de forma tortuosa. Harry permanecía unos metros por delante del licantropodo, simplemente observando el lago, sumido en pensamientos que tal vez Remus Lupin, por el momento, no quería conocer.

- Aquella noche - comenzó Harry de pronto sobre saltando al castaño - cuando te confesé que estaba enamorado de otra persona y que por ella es que no podía volver con Ginny, me refería a Hermione - contó. Aquello no le sorprendió al castaño, aquel día en el tren, lo había notado. La voz del moreno sonaba serena - te iba a confiar ese secreto, luego llegó mi lechuza y …

-Harry, lo siento - le interrumpió Remus con evidente dolor en su voz - tome decisiones apresuradas… cuando les vi desaparecer en el mapa, me imagine lo peor…

- ¡Nacía mi hija! ¡Maldita sea! - explotó este mientras se daba la vuelta enfurecido - pensé que podía confiar en ti. Esa noche y si la lechuza hubiera llegado un poco después, te habría confiado el embarazo de Hermione - confesó mirándole con tristeza, para él nada justificaba lo hecho por el director y Remus.

- Pensé que hacía lo correcto - susurró este sosteniéndole la mirada al moreno que parecía no inmutarse - lo siento mucho, Harry - expresó - nunca debí llevar a su hija a ese orfanato, más aún cuando supuestamente ustedes no tenían recuerdos de ella.

- Confiaba en ti - soltó con amargura, haciendo caso omiso a lo dicho por Remus - pero nos traicionaste. No pensaron que era lo que queríamos. Deseábamos poder cuidar a nuestra hija pero ustedes la alejaron de nosotros ¡Nos la arrebataron!

- Harry…

- ¡Mis padres dieron su vida por mi! ¡Hermione y yo haríamos lo mismo por Paz! - le encaro Harry acercándose al mejor amigo de sus padres y pese a ser más bajo, no se hizo menos - ¡No sé quien es peor! ¡Peter o tú! ¡Traidor!

- ¡BASTA! - gritó Remus dando un paso hacia adelante. Quiso golpearle pero se contuvo, debía mantener la compostura - ¡Me equivoque! Actué sin pensar en las consecuencias y solo vi mi error cuando me di cuenta que tú y Hermione, se amaban de verdad. Cuando me imagine a su hija caminar por estos jardines sin saber su origen, con unos padres que no la recordarían ¿Crees que no desesperé? ¡Piensas que no sé que sacrificarían su vida con tal de salvar a Paz? Si lo sé, y también sé que James y Lily te amaban para dar su vida por ti. Y créeme, soy conciente que no solo les falle a ustedes sino también a tus padres y a Sirius.

El campo visual de Remus, se nubló parcialmente debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, un gesto que por supuesto, no paso desapercibido por Harry, quien bajo levemente la guardia, en teoría, nunca había presenciado ese tipo de emociones en su amigo y profesor. Por lo general, Remus era un hombre tranquilo y poco expresivo con sus sentimientos, que prefería guardar todo y demostrar cierto aplomo frente a los demás. Sin embargo, ahora todo era distinto, las lágrimas que había retenido ahora caían libremente por su rostro sin ningún tipo de oposición.

En su desconcierto y recogimiento, Harry optó por darle la espalda mientras se revolvía el cabello a más no poder, no sabía que hacer, su racionalidad le decía y gritaba que se mantuviera firme, habían sucedido muchas cosas como para perdonarlas con una simple conversación. Pero por otro lado, su corazón le decía que diera su brazo a torcer, solo haría un mal peor si no cedía, que Remus ya había sufrido más de lo necesario al reconocer que se había equivocado y que probablemente, y si ellos nunca hubieran recuperado su memoria, su conciencia sería su única condena. Mascullo molesto, aquel hombre detrás suyo y tras la muerte de Sirius se había convertido en su figura paterna, por más que quisiera, no podría guardarle rencor por siempre.

- Aceptó que fui un imbecil - susurró Remus a sus espaldas - que falte a su confianza y que nunca podré olvidar todo el dolor que sintieron al saberse lejos de su hija

- Mi dolor es superficial en comparación con el que sintió Hermione al serle arrebatada de sus brazos a nuestra hija - comentó este de reojo - te vio Remus. A ti y al director y aún así fueron capaces de llevársela - y sin más, el ojiverde paso por el lado del profesor de defensa sin siquiera mirarle, el orgullo del moreno había ganado por esta vez. Sin embargo, había mucho que meditar.

- Harry - le llamo este dándole alcance para luego sujetarle por el brazo - llévame con Hermione, por favor. - suplico. Harry después de debatirse mentalmente al fin accedió. - Gracias

- Solo lo hago porque sé que ella también quiere hablar contigo - habló para seguidamente seguir caminando.

Mientras tanto, Ron no sabía a ciencia cierta donde dirigirse, todo le era tan confuso, la conversación con Eric Miller no hizo más que confundirlo, divisar una perspectiva de la situación hostil y aterradora, con la siempre e inquietante pregunta ¿Porqué no se dio cuenta antes? Muchas cosas había ocurrido en la vida de sus mejores amigos y al apenas si puso darse cuenta; su relación oculta, el embarazo, su perdida de memoria, la búsqueda de su hija.

- "Increíble" - pensó el pelirrojo. Por alguna razón, había llegado al lugar al cual aún no estaba preparado para visitar. Inmóvil se quedo parado frente a la puerta, sabía que ella estaría allí. Casi no fue conciente cuando ya se encontraba tocando la puerta.

- Ron - susurró Hermione poco sorprendida. Le había observado por el mapa del merodeador.

- Estás aquí - susurró y sin poder evitarlo desvió su mirada hacia la pequeña cunita apostada unos metros más allá, algo que por supuesto le encogió el corazón al pelirrojo - el profesor Miller, me dijo lo ocurrido con el profesor Dumbledore y Remus.

- ¿El profesor? - susurró extrañado. Era obvio que sabía la verdad pero no tenía muy claro hasta que punto.

- Escuche una conversación entre él y Harry, en la enfermería - contó aún en el umbral de la puerta - tienen una hija. Es obvio, tienen una relación - se dijo para si mismo - ¿Cierto?

- ¿Quieres pasar? - le ofreció Hermione dándole espacio a su amigo. Este simplemente entró - ya debes saber lo que ocurrió ¿Verdad?

- Sí - susurró observándolo - en un comienzo, cuando me enteré que ustedes tenían una hija, mi mente se nubló y fui en busca de Harry. Eric, me detuvo y me contó a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido esa noche en el hospital, su perdida de memoria, la separación de su hija, sus recuerdos, la recuperación y su búsqueda para hallar a su hija. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas y también porque terminaste conmigo.

- Ron - murmuro ella buscando las palabras correctas para expresarse - perdóname, nunca quise engañarte pero lo que sucedió con Harry fue tan rápido, luego mi embarazo, y no pude decirte nada, llegamos a suponer las acciones del profesor Dumbledore, que al parecer no nos equivocamos.

- No tienes que disculparte - negó este en un suspiro ahogado - sin embargo, no puedo hacerme la idea de todo esto. En sí, y sorprendentemente, no duele mucho el hecho que tú y Harry tengan una relación e hija pero me hiere mucho que no me hallan dicho nada, más ahora cuando estábamos recuperando nuestra amistad - confesó.

- Lo siento - dijo ella apenada - pensábamos decirte la verdad después del nacimiento de nuestra hija - comentó observando como su amigo se acercaba a la pequeña cuna del bebé, que en esos momentos dormía. Ella le imitó - sin embargo todo se complico.

- Es preciosa - habló Ron sorprendiéndose y sorprendiendo a Hermione. Por increíble que pareciera, todo malestar desapareció del pelirrojo, brindando una cálida sensación a su cuerpo. Su inútil orgullo, sabía, no podía mantener ese rencor, no cuando en medio de toda esa guerra estaba la propia seguridad de una criaturita inocente - ¿Cómo se llama? - preguntó

- Paz - susurró la castaña con una sonrisa.

- Bonito nombre - sonrió este - no debes preocuparte por la guerra, estoy seguro que podrá vivir libre y sin miedo.

- Gracias - murmuro - me alegro que lo hayas tomado de este modo, en serio.

- No debes agradecer - negó Ron dirigiendo su mirada hacia su amiga - solo fueron las circunstancias de cómo esta situación se genero, sin embargo y como te dije hace una semana atrás, dame tiempo para procesar todo esto - pidió

- De acuerdo - asintió. Si habían superado sus diferencias la primera vez, lo harían nuevamente, el tiempo se encargaría de ello - debe ser Harry - susurró al escuchar unos pasos que se aproximaban, se acerco a la puerta y espero a que llamaran. Acto que no demoro más de cinco segundos. Era él.

En cuanto abrió la puerta se encontró no solo con Harry sino también con Remus, sabía que ambos estaban manteniendo una conversación cerca del lago pero no se imaginaba que había concluido tan pronto.

El moreno por su parte observó instintivamente a la persona que estaba junto a su hija, encontrándose con su mejor amigo, tragó saliva; Ron sabía la verdad. Estaba casi seguro que se había enterado de todo cuando discutía con su profesor de encantamientos.

- Me retiro - habló Ron quebrando el silencio que se había formado entre los cuatro. Camino hasta la puerta y despidiéndose de Hermione se marchó

- Harry - le observó la castaña - ve - señalando el rumbo que había tomado el pelirrojo

- Bien - susurró el moreno

En cuanto Harry se marchó, un nuevo silencio se formo, esta vez entre Remus y Hermione. Sin duda las circunstancias eran distintas; ella había visto al licantropodo llevarse a la niña y ese era un recuerdo que nunca podría borrarse.

Las palabras parecían no querer salir de los labios del licantropodo pero cuando quiso formular una oración coherente, algo inesperado y a su juicio bien merecido ocurrió. Una bofetada resonó por el pasillo, dejando el rostro de Remus Lupin ladeado hacia la derecha, sintió como el ardor se expandía por su mejilla, seguramente tomando un color rojizo pero aquello al castaño poco le importaba, se merecía eso y mucho más.

Hermione observó como el licantropodo retomaba la compostura y le miraba. Se veía mucho más cansado de lo normal, el cabello revuelto, su mejilla enrojecida al igual que sus ojos, había llorado. Aquello removió a la castaña, si bien sentía impotencia y rabia por lo ocurrido en el hospital, lo cual le impulso a golpearle, su cariño seguía intacto.

- Me merezco algo más que un golpe, Hermione - habló Remus con la voz gastada - y sino quieres hablar conmigo, lo entiendo - comentó. Y al ver que la castaña no decía nada, optó por la opción más sana. Irse.

- Remus, espera - le detuvo ella por el brazo - pasa, por favor - le ofreció. Acto seguido cerró la puerta observando como él se quedaba parado en medio de la habitación, incapaz de seguir avanzando hacia la cuna - no te hará nada - susurró. Estaba confundida, no sabía como actuar frente a Remus. Por un segundo se preguntó como su mejor amigo le perdono tantos engaños y mentiras. ¿Debía ella perdonar?

- Soy un imbecil - contó Remus con evidente dolor en su voz - debí saber que ustedes arriesgarían su vida por proteger a su bebé sin embargo cuando estaba en el hospital me encontraba preso del miedo pensando que en cualquier momento llegarían mortifagos y se la llevarían, esa fue una de las principales razones por las cuales colabore con el profesor - reparo. La castaña simplemente se acerco a la cunita y tomo en brazos a su hija para luego acercarse hacia Remus, quien al notar sus intenciones retrocedió temeroso - ¿Qué haces?

- Cárgala - susurró ella con suave voz - por favor.

Temeroso, extendió sus brazos para luego cargar a la pequeña Paz que dormía ajena a todos. No pudo evitar recordar esa noche, en como había cogido en brazos a Paz recién nacida y se la había llevado con ordenes claras: Orfanato. En su memoria aún permanecía las últimas palabras de la castaña antes de ser desmemoriada "Lo odio profesor, nunca se lo voy a perdonar"

- No lo odio - manifestó Hermione emocionada. Necesitaba comprobar sus sentimientos al ver a Remus cargar en brazos a Paz pero no encontró nada, ningún rencor ni odio, quizás el golpe que le propicio fue producto de no saber que sentir. Quizás su amigo encontró respuestas al conocer a Paz y le permitió al igual que a ella comprender de mejor forma toda esa locura.

- Es una niña preciosa - murmuro este - no entiendo como fui capaz de…

- Por favor, no te hagas más daño - interrumpió tomándole la cara con ambas manos para obligarle a mirarle - recordando el pasado solo te consumirá. Este es el presente - acariciando la cabecita de su hija - y aunque te cueste creerlo, te necesitamos

- Harry no…

- Yo sé que si - confió ella - dale tiempo.

Tiempo, al parecer era lo único que todos necesitaban para sanar las heridas y continuar adelante.

Un tiempo que a Harry ya comenzaba a desesperar, había seguido a su amigo hasta la sala común y habitaciones sin decir media palabra. No tenía la menor idea de cómo se había comportado con Hermione pero el hecho que se hubiera despedido de ella, le tranquilizaba. Se sentó en su cama y espero el momento propicio para hablar, aunque al ver como su amigo se preparaba para ducharse, decidió apresurarse. Lamentablemente no sabía que decir, se sentía culpable por como debía estar sintiéndose su pelirrojo amigo, ni siquiera sabía si este le llegaría perdonar.

- Ron - comenzó el moreno - sé que te debo una explicación con respecto a mi relación con Hermione y nuestra hija. Han ocurrido muchas cosas.

- Ya lo sé - soltó este revisando su baúl y dejando a Harry sin palabras - el profesor Miller me contó sobre su perdida de memoria y como hace menos dos semanas recuperaron a su hija.

- Lo siento mucho - susurró avergonzado - nunca quise ocultarte la verdad pero si la sabías, sabíamos que sufrirías, eres mi mejor amigo y solo intentaba…

- ¿Protegerme de un daño? - le miro escéptico pero sin ningún atisbo hostil - ¿Te escuchar, cierto? Porque estoy seguro que Remus te dijo lo mismo

- No estamos hablando de él - se defendió dándose cuenta que las palabras de su amigo eran correctas. Pese a los errores cometidos, el principal objetivo del licantropodo era protegerlos.

- Lo perdonaste - le miro el pelirrojo - Harry, por más que quisiera y deseé odiarte, no puedo hacerlo, eres mi amigo casi mi hermano y estoy seguro que todo esto no fue fácil para ti y Hermione. No digo con esto que no me siento dolido y lo estoy pero no puedo luchar contra el cariño que les tengo. Por otra parte, creo que Remus y tu están en misma posición. ¿Sabes? Nunca he sido bueno leyendo los sentimientos de las personas pero los ojos del él me decían cuanto estaba sufriendo y lo arrepentido que estaba.

- Se llevó a mi hija - soltó - la alejó de nosotros.

- Quizás la salvó - comentó provocando desconcierto en el moreno - ¿Qué hubieras hecho si en vez de aurores, les hubieran visto mortifagos? O bien en medio del despliegue de los aurores hubieran llegado mortifagos.

- Ron, nos borraron la memoria - insistió el moreno

- Fue Dumbledore - expresó el pelirrojo - y no niego que aquello fue una horrible decisión pero Remus posee poca ingerencia en ello. Escucha, si puedo olvidarme por un instante de mi orgullo, no tengo dudas que tú podrás hacerlo - le sonrió para después tomar sus cosas y antes de meterse al baño, añadir - de lo contrario, ten por seguro que te hubiera partido la cara a golpes.

A esto último el moreno no pudo más que lanzar una limpia carcajada, le alegraba saber que su pelirrojo amigo hubiera comprendido su situación, no podía imaginar que habría echo en caso que le declarase la guerra. Este pensamiento le hizo pensar nuevamente en Remus, dándose cuenta que su posición era idéntica, sus razones comparables e iguales desde cierto punto de vista ¿Había sido muy duro? Si, y no solo eso, sino orgulloso, había herido a su amigo de la peor forma.

Por un instante pensó en su padrino y que hubiera echo este. Solo llegó a la penosa conclusión que quizás hubiera actuado de la misma forma que Remus, por supuesto, él no estaría de acuerdo con borrar memorias pero ¿Acaso Remus, lo estuvo? Nunca se lo pregunto y él no pudo decir mucho porque sus continuos reproches.

Cuanto se había equivocado, ahora se daba cuenta lo que su amigo había sufrido. Sin más, se incorporo de su lugar y salió de la habitación para volver junto a Hermione, si tenía suerte podría alcanzar al licantropodo.

Habría hecho lo correcto.

Era la continua pregunta que Eric Miller se hacía sentado detrás de su escritorio. Hace poco había enterado que de las intenciones de Remus para llegar al campo de Quidditch y poder hablar con Harry y Hermione desgraciadamente las circunstancias le obligaron a guardar silencio y cometer un nuevo error. Y ahora, solo recibía el desprecio del moreno.

Por otra parte estaba Ronald, ya conocía la relación de sus amigos y el secreto del bebé, en un comienzo, se negó a todo lo dicho por el profesor de encantamientos pero a medida que el relato avanzaba, el pelirrojo comenzó a creer; desde la pérdida de memoria hasta la reciente escapada al mundo muggle en busca de la pequeña Paz.

- Permiso - se asomaron por la puerta. Era Minerva - ha visto a Remus.

- No profesora - negó este incorporándose de su lugar he indicarle a la subdirectora que entrase - estoy seguro que debe estar hablando con Harry y Hermione.

- Tiene razón - murmuro pensativa pero luego se percato que algo molestaba al joven profesor - ¿Qué le preocupa?

- ¿Eh? Bueno, tal vez debí tomar mejores decisiones e involucrar a Remus de mejor forma - contó - quizás así no tendría estos problemas con los muchachos.

- De alguna forma es culpable - dijo Minerva pensativa - todos los somos. Y no tengo dudas que esto se solucionará de la mejor forma - sonrió contagiando a su vez a Eric. No todo estaba perdido.

Aquella esperanza es la que sostenía a Harry en cuanto diviso a su amigo caminar por el pasillo, manteniendo aquel semblante triste y desanimado, a medida que el moreno se acercaba no hallaba el valor de expresar alguna palabra que en esos momentos se encontraban atascadas en su garganta sin poder salir. Y como última opción solo pudo agachar la cabeza.

Remus por su parte solo siguió su camino pese a que sus intenciones originales eran reanudar un dialogo con el moreno, pero al ver su gesto se arrepintió y guardo silencio.

Ambos hombre se cruzaron sin siquiera mirarse a los ojos sin embargo Harry decidió actuar primero. Sin preámbulo el moreno se giro y dio alcance a su amigo sujetándole por el brazo con firmeza, el licantropodo no pudo más que mirarle por el rabillo del ojo; seguramente esperando nuevos reproches, insulto e incluso un golpe, pero en vez de eso solo pudo recibir una leve sonrisa del ojiverde.

- Gracias por intentar protegernos - susurró este sorprendiendo al hombre lobo - nunca quise herirte, ni mucho menos decir que eras un traidor, porque no lo eres, tú menos que nadie.

- Perdóname, cometí un error - susurró Remus observándole.

- Ya no importa - negó para luego estirar su mano - no quiero perder a mi familia, y ello te incluye a ti.

- Gracias - estrechando su mano con la de Harry para después abrazar al moreno con afecto.

Algo dentro del licantropodo se alivió con aquel abrazo que lo significaba todo, tal vez en el moreno aún quedaba algún grado de desconfianza pero que él trataría por todos los medios de recuperar después de todo aún quedaba una batalla por librar. Harry por su parte pudo liberarse de ese sentimiento de odiosidad hacia la persona más cercana a sus padres, y que desde hace mucho ya consideraba con parte de su familia.

- No pienso volver a fallarles - menciono Remus observándole con emoción - te lo prometo

- Gracias - susurró este - debo… debo volver - señalando la habitación de prefectos. Ya tendremos oportunidad de hablar con más calma

- Bien - dijo sonriendo - nos vemos.

Ambos hombre siguieron con su camino con un gran peso menos en su conciencia y su alma, el lazo que les unía había demostrado cuan fuerte era y que podría superar cualquier obstáculo, solo era necesario desechar los pensamientos banales y ver lo verdaderamente importante. Al menos esa fue la lección que pudo rescatar el joven Potter quien al llegar nuevamente con Hermione solo atino a refugiarse en su brazos como un niño pequeño, eran muchas emociones en tan poco tiempo.

- Remus - susurró Eric el ver a su compañero hecho un guiñapo. Cansado, ojos llorosos y cabello revuelto, si, no podía estar peor - ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó preocupado ayudándole a sentar en una silla - oye, mírame - buscando su mirada que permanecía pérdida. A los pocos segundos este le dirigió la mirada un tanto más aliviada - te perdono ¿Cierto? - sonrió, recibiendo un leve asentimiento del licantropodo.

- Llegué a pensar que no lo haría - murmuro.

- Pero lo hizo - le animo Eric más tranquilo - eres como un padre para él. Escucha, te debo una disculpa, no debí ser tan duro contigo.

- No, tú tenías razón - negó Remus cometí errores que casi me costaron la amistad y el cariño de Harry y Hermione.

- Ya no pienses en eso - dijo Eric - recuerda que ahora más que nunca necesitan de tu ayuda - le recordó

- Si lo sé - sonrió mientras intentaba relajarse, los músculos de la espalda le dolían al estar tan tenso - ¿Qué crees que sucederá ahora?

- Es difícil saberlo - resopló este sentando sobre su escritorio - lo más lógico sería que toda la orden ya este al tanto de la situación, sabes que los rumores corren rápido, eso y sin contar que en un par de semanas el Señor Tenebroso sepa de la existencia de Paz - comentó.

- Espero que no sea así - susurró Remus preocupado

- Mientras estén aquí, no habrá problema - confió el auror.

El licantropodo simplemente asintió, estaba dispuesto a dar su vida con tal de impedir que alguien dañará a la hija de Harry y Hermione, pronto se desarrollaría la batalla final y estaban convencidos que Lord Voldemort usaría cualquier artimaña para herir al moreno. Pensando en ello, Remus salió de la oficina de Eric para ir a descansar, había sido un día muy largo y ya sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar sino dormía un poco, ya mañana podría pensar con más calma.

Por otra parte Eric ya comenzaba a ordenar sus papeles para ir a descansar pero una llamada a la puerta capto su atención al parecer aún quedaban cosas por hacer.

- Harry - susurró este sorprendido - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Necesitaba hablar con usted - habló el ojiverde ingresando a la oficina - estoy algo preocupado por lo que pueda suceder ahora.

- Ya veo - murmuro Eric pensativo - no va a hacer fácil, sobretodo ahora que la mayoría en la Orden deben saber de tu hija.

- Quizás llegué a oídos de mortifagos - menciono Harry acongojado. Eric asintió - sus padres, además tienen el apoyo de Minerva, Remus y mientras esté aquí también tendrán el mío - sonrió

- Solo estará este año - afirmó este más que pregunto.

- Si - afirmó - este mundo es maravilloso y nunca olvidaré que este es mi origen pero el lazo que me une al mundo muggle es mucho más fuerte, mis padres adoptivos y amigos viven allí, no puedo dejarlos. Volveré a hacer clases como profesor de historia en mi antiguo colegio, el estar ahí durante estos días me hizo darme cuenta que pertenezco a ese lugar - se explicó.

- Puedo llegar a entenderlo - menciono Harry - espero que sea muy feliz.

- Gracias - susurró este sonriendo - pero aún quedan un par de meses para irme, por lo pronto, trataremos de proteger a tu hija.

- Bien - dijo este

Por unos minutos más estuvieron conversando acerca de cómo estar prevenidos en cuanto a un eventual ataque de mortifagos al castillo, algo poco probable pero con una pequeña chance para convertirse en una realidad, no había dudas que en cuanto Lord Voldemort se diera cuenta de la existencia de Paz, intentaría por todos los medios posibles de acabar con ella, después de todo un Potter era un peligro, dos una poderosa arma.

Ahora Harry caminaba hacia la habitación de prefectos con cierto aire despreocupado, sin dudas, aquel día había sido una verdadera caja de sorpresas, por suerte todo se había suscitado de tal forma que todo comenzó a moverse lentamente a su lugar. Solo faltaba una cosa para que todo fuera perfecto, la caída de Lord Voldemort, un hecho que el moreno se encargaría de resolver, sobrevivir era su única opción, lo haría por aquellas mujeres que se encontraban en la habitación de prefectos donde ya casi llegaba.

En cuanto cerró la puerta de la habitación, el moreno pudo observar como Hermione le sonreía desde el sillón donde intentaba hacer dormir a Paz, algo que poco a poco comenzaba a lograr, les bastaba con tener a su hija entre sus brazos y nada más, para ello habían sorteado los obstáculos más crueles habidos, desde que a ambos les borraran los recuerdos de su bebé hasta su búsqueda cuando se enteraron involuntariamente de su pronta adopción, acción que por supuesto nunca se concreto. Todo aquel dolor que sintieron fue reemplazado por la alegría y la emoción al hallar el recuerdo intacto de su hija.

Y es que podrán borrar los recuerdos de su hija pero Harry y Hermione saben que siempre, en sueños o no, tendrán aquellos recuerdos vivos sobre su piel. No importase lo que realicen durante el día, la recordarán ya sea conciente o inconcientemente, solo para cuando termine el día y estén a puto de conciliar el sueño, su último pensamiento será ella, su hija.

**Fin.**

**Holas de nuevo!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este último capitulo, costo un poco para escribir pero por suerte todo resulto bien. **

**No me cansaré de agradecer a todos quienes se molestaron en dejar algún comentario, me dieron ánimo e inspiración cuando nada tenía para escribir, gracias. También muchos saludos a los tantos lectores que están de paso y que por "x" razones, no dejan comentarios. **

**En fin, espero volver con otra historia, está por supuesto en otro contexto y más extensa (seguro que si). **

**Nada más, cuídense mucho. **

**Hasta pronto. **

**Chao.!**


End file.
